Show Me Your Love
by AstoniaCrest
Summary: FLight couple story. All started with a cup of tea, no one knows that such insane events would occur. How would the two famous heroes cope with each other? M in later chapters and for occasional usage of vulgar words.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Does not own anything related to FFXIII and Square Enix.**

**A/N: Well this is my first attempt at a FLight fanfic, been reading lots and decided to give it a try! Well I've got chapter 1 edited and with some new stuffs in it, for readers already reading the chapters further ahead, reread it if ya have the time! Nothing too much of a change, just a lil' more spice added. :) well for new readers to my story, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me Your Love<strong>

_Chapter 1 – Lost in the woods_

"Damn… where's the map…?" Lightning cursed under her breath as she continued to look around, but the map is nowhere to be found.

"Now, now, don't be so pissed off Light, I'll lead us out of this place," Fang said as she calmed down the slowly enraged soldier. Lightning threw her an angry glare.

"And how on earth are you going to do that without a map?" Lightning snapped at Fang.

"Hey I'm born on Gran Pulse, I'm sure my instincts could get us both out of this place, and this forest isn't that huge to be lost in here for a week! Besides, I'd been here before just that it's been a long, long time ago, I could try recalling if I'd been to this part of the forest if we walk around," Fang said in a reassuring manner with a grin as her hands gestured around the woods.

"Fang-" Lightning tried to reason with her but then was interrupted by Fang.

"Light I'm sorry I've got us both into this mess… please trust me and let me lead, I want to make it up to you…" said Fang in an apologetic manner. Lightning soften at her words and closed her eyes for a moment to make a decision. When a decision was reached, Lightning opened her eyes again and looked at Fang.

"… You'd better get us out of this place…" Light said sternly but with a soft look in her eyes.

"Alright ma'am!" said Fang saluting with her usual grin. Lightning rolled her eyes. "Right then, let's get going before the sun is down." Fang started to walk further into the forest and gestured at Lightning to follow.

"Sigh… how did it ended up this way…?" Lightning shook her head and a long sigh escaped her as she follows Fang.

*What happened earlier*

It was a nice sunny day and Lightning had a day off for today, knowing this, Fang suggested they go for a hunt in the nearby forest in the Yaschas Massif.

"What? I want to rest at home today Fang, maybe another day…" Lightning said lazily.

"Uh-huh, the great Lightning Farron being lazy and all huh? What a sight." Fang teased.

"Fang, I'd been on a mission all day yesterday, all I want is a good rest today…" Light shot back, not really happy at the Pulsian's remark.

"Oh c'mon Light, the hunt would be fun!" Fang tried to pull Light along.

"No Fang, I'm tired." Lightning crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Seeing that Lightning was being so firmly standing her ground, Fang almost gave up. _Almost._ Then a thought came across her mind.

"Aha… don't tell me it's an excuse to avoid losing to me?" Fang teased the soldier, grinning.

"What…? What do you mean by 'an excuse to avoid losing to you'…?" Lightning shot a glare over to the Pulsian.

"Like I said, you're making an excuse saying that you're tired to stay at home to avoid going on a hunt with me because you're afraid that you'd lose to me, yea? Since you know I'd been training again recently. Ah, that would be understandable, now I get it, alright I'll just go on hunting alone then, you can just relax at home Light." Fang teased and smirked at the soldier.

"… You're on." Lightning, displeased at Fang's comment decided to tag along and go on hunting with the Pulsian.

"Hah! The challenge is on." Fang said grinning widely. _Victory for me! I knew Light would never back down from a challenge, you sure are easy to get tricked, Sunshine_, Fang smirked at the thought of Light taking up the challenge just like what she had expected.

After preparing some food and water they headed out to the forest in Yaschas Massif. They slowly followed a path leading into the forest while cautiously looking out for any monsters at the same time. As they continued further in, Fang spotted a Humbaba a few hundred yards from where she stood and decided to slaughter it. _Aha! A nice target! _Fang thought.

"Gonna go ahead of ya Light! First to kill it wins!" Fang said as she started dashing towards her target.

"Tch… oh no you don't!" Lightning started to dash towards the Humbaba which she set as a target as well.

The Humbaba who sensed the two huntress' threatening aura coming its way quickly scrambled away deeper into the forest. Lightning and Fang continued to chase after the Humbaba, not realizing that as they continued to chase the Humbaba a Leyak was nearby casting an aero spell at the two intruders. Lightning and Fang were caught off guard as the aero spell hit them, causing them to fall off the cliff right beside them. Thankfully, the cliff was not high enough to have them injured badly as they fell to the ground below. Lightning slowly got up with her head swaying slightly from the fall and looked over to Fang to see if she was alright. Slowly, Fang started to sit up as well with a hand holding her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Lightning noticed the slight pained expression of Fang as she moved her shoulder.

"I'm fine, it's just gonna bruise for a while… Damn Leyaks… I'm gonna stick my lance into their damn mouth the next time I see a bunch of 'em…" Fang winced at the pain where her shoulder made contact with the ground just now. After checking that Fang had no serious injuries, she looked up at the cliff which they had just fallen from.

"… It's impossible to climb back up…" Lightning said with a little frustration.

"Guess we'll just have to walk our way out of here then, from this part of the forest." Fang said as she slowly climbed to her feet. Lightning followed the motion.

"Right…" Lightning then started to run her hands into one of her pockets to take the map out but the map is not in there. Confused, Light ran another hand into her other pocket to check if the map is there but still there is nothing in it. Lightning gave out a long sigh and cursed.

"Where's the damn map…?" Lighting let out a frustrated groan and began looking around the area where they fell but saw no map.

"You lost it?" Fang glanced over at Lightning.

"… Must've fallen out of my pocket when that damn aero spell hit… Damn Leyaks…" Lightning let out another groan.

"Sigh… when I see the Leyaks next time I'm seriously gonna send them flying over Cocoon." Fang let out a frustrated groan as well as she too followed Lightning's motion and looked around.

After they looked around, the map was still nowhere to be found. And that ended up with Fang trying to rely on her memories to lead them out of the forest.

*Back to present*

They continued to travel for a long while without rest, trying to get out of the forest as soon as possible.

"… Should have stay at home and rest…" Lightning murmured softly to herself as she tiredly shook her thought of being tired out of her mind.

Fang looked over her shoulder to see the somehow exhausted Lightning and felt guiltiness washing over her for having pulling the soldier along into this mess. "Hey Light…" Fang started.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry… for pulling you into this mess… shoulda've let you stayed at home and rest instead, never knew you were actually this exhausted…"

"I'm glad you pulled me along into this mess."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Fang said looking puzzled.

"Otherwise you'd be alone in this mess and I wouldn't know where to find you when Vanille starts to get all worried over you and start bugging me to find you." Lightning stated with a smirk.

"Heh, great job cheering me up, Light, thank you." Fang said with a somewhat apologetic smile.

"Hey Fang, we're friends and family, don't go all sorry with me, you didn't want this to happen either. And if you do get lost I'd come find you even if Vanille don't come bugging me." Lighting said as she placed her hand on Fang's shoulder softly.

"Then is thank you allowed?" Fang joked with a smile on her face.

"You better be thankful that I'm here with you though." Lightning playfully slapped Fang's back as she smirked.

Fang winced a little at the contact but that went unnoticed by the other woman. _Damn… must be from that fall… _Fang thought silently as she hid away her slight pained expression. "Hah, ouch Light, that hurts." Fang continued to joke.

"Since when did the warrior woman I knew become so weak that even a soft slap on the back could make her complain?" Lightning smirked as she teased the Pulsian.

Fang chuckled at Lightning's remark, "Being with you it's alright to be weak once in a while."

"Huh, is that a compliment?" Lightning smirked.

"Consider it as a compliment; I rarely compliment other peoples' strength y'know? It shows that ya reliable." Fang's trademark grin plastered on her face as she teased Lightning.

"Hah, right, then I should thank you huh?" Lightning said pulling her hand back and crossing her arms.

"Yeap you should." Fang then started to walk ahead again, leaving Lightning there rolling her eyes at Fang's reply.

"You just have to win every single teasing huh?" Lightning followed behind Fang.

"That's my nature." Fang continued to tease. Lightning sighed and remained silent, knowing that she would not win against teasing Fang, the natural teaser she is.

They continued to wander the woods in silence, Fang started to recall her memories of this forest and slowly leaded the two of them. After a long while Fang spotted the cave that she knew would be there and decided to camp there for the night since the rain started to pour. They hurried into the cave and settled in there.

"Geez… what luck are we having here today?" Fang ruffled her own hair to dry it.

"BAD luck…" Lightning frowned at her slightly wet jacket.

"At first it was a sunny day and now it's raining cats and dogs for God knows how long… let's hope it's gonna let up later at night so that we could gather some firewood and light up a fire." Fang said looking out of the cave.

"Hm…" Lightning hummed a response and sat down tiredly near a rock, resting against it.

"Light…? You alright there? You seem a little under the weather…" Fang noticed the tired soldier seemed to be feeling unwell.

"I'm fine, just… a little tired I guess."

"I see… get some rest Light, I'll watch out for any monsters lurking nearby while you rest."

"Alright…" Lightning slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>So warm… <em>Lightning thought as she slowly opened her eyes. She glanced over to the direction of the source of warmth and saw a fire lit up and Fang sitting near it. She shifted a little and Fang noticed the soldier had awaked.

"You sure were sleeping like a log Light, I could imagine how exhausted you've been." Fang smirked at Lightning.

"Yea…" Light replied slowly.

"Felt better after sleeping?"

"Yeah I guess, at least it seems that my head's not swaying anymore…"

"Glad to hear that from ya." Fang said with a smile gracing her lips.

"You went to gather the firewood yourself, Fang?" Light asked.

"Do you think there's anyone else who would go with me here, Light?" Fang chuckled at Light's weird question.

"No but… you should've woken me and have me go with you, your shoulder's hurt right?" Light stated.

"How could I wake up the sleeping beauty there while she's sleeping so peacefully hmm? And I'm fine Light, the firewood ain't that heavy till I can't handle it and I didn't leave the area around here while gathering the firewood, not while you're sleeping, if I left and anything happened to ya I'd kill myself." Fang said with a sincere expression.

"R-right… great job." Light turned away from Fang, feeling her face started to warm a little. _What's with my face feeling warm…? _Light thought silently.

"Of course, it's Oerba Yun Fang here dealing with the job!" Fang laughed.

Lightning let a genuine smile graced her lips, not the ones which she always wore when teasing the Pulsian or the threatening ones to the enemies, it was a soft, beautiful and genuine smile that was not often shown to _anyone_ other than Serah. Which to Fang's surprise the stoic soldier _would _let a genuine smile grace her lips while _facing_ her. This time it was Fang's turn to turn away from Lightning, feeling that her face heating up fast and her heart rate increased dramatically. _Oh Maker how grateful I'm to have such a dark complexion at times like this… _Fang thought as she continued to blush at the image of Lightning's smile reappearing in her mind, memorizing it.

Fang, the strong warrior woman known to many, had always have feelings for Lightning since the first day she met Lightning at Palumpolum. Fang had been in a relationship a few times in the past, before crystal stasis 500 years ago but none of it contained what Fang was feeling right now for the pinked hair soldier who captured her heart in every way.

Fang admired her way of fighting, how fast and strong those hits landed, not that Fang is not strong, in fact she is stronger than the soldier, but Lightning's style of fighting often took Fang's breath away at the sight of her fighting with the enemies. She admired Lightning's strong-willed and interesting character as well, the way the soldier fought so hard to get to Eden, to save her beloved sister, Serah and also her home, which is Cocoon and the fact that she seemed to have an invisible wall around her amused Fang as well.

Fang also loves to tease Lightning a lot since it is indeed really fun and interesting teasing the always tense soldier, making the soldier go red and roll her eyes. What Fang always had for the soldier was admiration at first, but over the time Fang's feelings grew, deepening more for the beautiful Goddess-like soldier. _Never knew Cocoon had such a Goddess living there… _was, no, _is_ what Fang always thought of the soldier. What Fang love most though, are those cerulean eyes of Lightning's, always seeming so calm and reserved, having a thin icing shielding her true feelings, but she could see that behind that thin layer of icing laid full of emotions and feelings hidden away, wanting to be released but suppressed. It was only once, back when they were still L'cies, Fang stayed up one night and talked to the soldier and that is when Fang saw a brief moment of Lightning's feelings being released under that thin icing of hers under the mention of Serah, but as soon as it was released it was then suppressed again. Curious at what Lightning suppresses, Fang started to make her progress to getting closer to the soldier ever since her decrystallization from crystal stasis, trying to break down the invisible wall around the stoic soldier and getting to know her suppressed feelings ever since the day she realized her feelings for Lightning on Eden, before the battle with Orphan. She never had the chance to really spend time with the stoic soldier, not when they were racing against time instead. Now that she finally had the time, she'd use every mille second trying to have Lightning let her into that invisible wall and to her steeled heart closed away from everyone.

Until then, she'd keep trying before she would confess her feelings to the soldier, knowing that her confession would be in vain if Lightning doesn't let her in and let emotions show.

Fang continued to be deep in her thoughts of Lightning, of how gracefully the soldier fought and busy thinking happily that she had finally made new progress ever since the fall, not realizing that Lightning called out to her several times already.

"FANG!" Lightning shouted.

Fang snapped out of her little world and turned around to Lightning, not realizing that Lightning was actually only inches away from her, she turned and found herself face to face towards Lightning with their faces only inches apart. Lightning and Fang were both startled and stayed staring into each others' eyes. Fang once again saw the brief moment of Light's true emotions revealed behind those cerulean eyes. It was only for a few seconds before Lightning quickly pulled away, face blushing. After Lightning pulled away there was the awkward silence in the air.

_Those eyes… they meant something… those suppressed feelings. I'm not over thinking it am I…? _Fang thought to herself as she continued to stare at Lightning but not realizing that she was actually doing so. Lightning, feeling uncomfortable with the awkward silence and Fang's continuous staring, decided to break the awkward silence.

"Fang…?" Light snapped her fingers.

A few seconds later after Lightning snapped her fingers, Fang's mind finally caught up with the situation. "E-er… w-what is it Light?" Fang asked anxiously, turning away as her face turned red and heart rate increasing again.

"*clears throat* N-nothing… was just wondering if you are hungry because if you are I've some food with me which I prepared beforehand…" Lightning replied, with her heart still thumping hard and fast in her chest and her face pink, matching the color of her pink hair. _Damn it, calm the hell down, it's only Fang! Why are you acting all… nervous! _Light snapped at her own mind.

"Oh… Oh, right… y-yea I'm pretty hungry… so what've you got there?" Fang desperately suppressed her trembling voice which is betraying her, heart still thumping hard and fast as well. Although her face was feeling hot but the redness was not as obvious as compared to Lightning due to her darker complexion. _Geez chill will ya! _Fang mentally shook herself.

"Some… bread… and water." Lightning handed Fang a piece of bread and a bottle of water, finally calming her heart down.

"Thanks Light. Huh? There's only a bottle of water?" Fang started to calm down and then eyed Lightning's thigh bag curiously to see if there is another bottle of water.

"Oh… Yeah… I thought you'd bring a bottle yourself so I'd only prepared one for myself…"

"I see, then you can have it, Light." Fang said tossing the bottle of water back to Lightning.

Lightning caught the bottle of water, and then said "You'll need to drink some too after you eat, or else you'd be dehydrated. We can share."

"H-huh?" Fang's eyes widened in surprise. _Seriously Sunshine! _Fang's mind actually lit up with light.

"I mean… if you want to… if you're alright being dehydrated then-"

"No, no, no! I'd like to share really, I'm really thirsty since just now." Fang quickly stopped her opportunity from flying away. _Oh no… not gonna let this chance getting closer to breaking her wall slip from my grasp… I might be able to figure out what those feelings were too from earlier._ Fang thought.

"Right…" Lightning then sat down near Fang in front of the fire and started eating her bread. Fang continued to stare at Lightning as the pinked hair soldier continued to chew on her bread. Seconds later Light noticed Fang had been staring and blushed a little, a question followed closely.

"Whuf?" Light asked with bread half bitten into her mouth.

"Nothing, just find that you're cute while eating." Fang teased while grinning mischievously, knowing that this would cause a blush from Light, which she always enjoyed, this made her feel closer to the stoic soldier.

As expected, Lightning blushed and her cheeks once again became red, again matching the color of her hair under the light emitting from the fire. Even while in front of the fire, her obvious redness still clearly visible, and this caused Fang to chuckle.

"You sure go red easily Sunshine." Fang started to bite down on her bread while grinning widely.

"Fang, do me a favor and keep quiet. And don't call me sunshine." Lightning sternly said with her face still red. Fang chuckled at her face still being red, not matching the tone of her sternness.

_What's with me always going red with her comments…? It's like I've lost controls of my feelings…_

_*THUMP* _

_Great… my heart just pounded even harder when I think of Fang… _

_WAIT…_

_*THUMP*_

_No… _

_*THUMP*_

_Please don't tell me… _Lightning shakes her head hard and furiously to get rid of that last thought.

_NO WAY. _

Fang saw Lightning who shook her head furiously made her puzzled, "Light…? Is something the matter?"

"Nothing, just be quiet." Light commanded, her words came out harsher than she had meant to.

"Alright Farron, don't have to get so pissed, was just a joke, take it easy." Fang's tone contained some frustrated tone as how Lightning was acting all of a sudden.

Hearing that, Light felt her heart sank a little but she ignored it. "I'm done." Light drank some water from the bottle and then placed the bottle next to Fang and stood up walking over to the cave entrance, and then sat down while leaning back against the wall. "Go rest after you're done eating, I'll keep watch over the night."

Fang could not understand what brought back the cold Lightning Farron from the past and her walls up, and was frustrated at her with the sudden change. "Fine." Is all Fang said as she finished off her bread and then headed further into the cave and gets some rest. _Hmph… right, a chance Fang, a chance which to let Light bring her walls back up and return to her grumpy cold self. Damn… what's with the sudden change? _Fang mentally cursed at the thought of Lightning's wall being brought up again, feeling that she was being pushed away.

Lightning, sitting near the cave entrance stared out at the night sky, watching the rain as it poured again, though not raining heavily like the previous one, this rain calmed Light's thoughts-filled mind at the moment.

_I mustn't be weak or vulnerable… I need to protect them, those who I care deeply for. Never let emotions take place… that is why I became Lightning, remember that, Claire._

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Do review, thank you lots for doing that, cause it will make me happier and more ideas would pop into my mind! :D<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Lightning and Fang belongs to SE, not me =) just the old lady belongs to me XD**

**Well... this is it, chapter 2! It's much, much longer than chapter 1 it seems... longer than I expected... -.-'' I'm not really good at humor or creative stuffs but I tried my best to make it as interesting and as creative as possible my mind would allow me to =) by the way I sucked at writing bathing scene... (Yeap there's a bathing scene but nothing M-rated) hope you readers won't mind my crappy writing skills and hope that this story won't be too lame or bored to you =\ ENJOY! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me Your Love<strong>

_Chapter 2 – Tea Time_

The next morning after Fang awoke, they continued their way out of the forest with Fang leading again. They walked in silence for hours, neither decides to strike up a conversation with each other, or rather they have nothing to talk about. They exchanged brief glances once in a while, confirming that they should be on the right track. As the silence continued, Fang started to get uncomfortable with it.

_Think Fang… what should I say? I couldn't really talk to her when she's still in such a grumpy mood since yesterday night… what had I done to make her grumpy anyway? At first she's still smiling to me then the next thing I know is that I got snapped at as if I'd stepped on her tail… _Fang thought to herself, making her brain working extra hard to figure out the reason of Light's sudden and terrible mood swing.

"Hey." Lighting called out to Fang.

_Was she mad because I said she's cute? But a joke like that Light would normally just shake it off instead of getting mad at me, and for so long at that too… _The warrior continues her thinking, not realizing that Lightning called out to her.

"Fang." Lightning tried the second time.

_Wait, maybe she's just frustrated getting stuck in the woods! This is a pretty convincing reasoning if it's Lightning we're talking about. _Fang tried her best to convince herself with this reason.

"Fang…" Lightning tried the third time, this time losing her patience with the constant ignorance from the Pulsian.

_GAH! I couldn't figure out what's going on in that head of hers! _Fang let out a frustrated groan and scratches the back of her head, still not realizing that Lightning called out to her the third time.

"FANG." Lightning tried the last time, calling out to her sternly. _If she doesn't respond again… _

Fang as if she could finally read Lightning's dangerous thoughts, snapped out of her own thoughts at the moment she heard the soldier's stern voice called out to her. She quickly turned around and faced Lightning sideways.

"Yea?"

"Don't yea me, I'd been calling you several times until you answered, where did your mind went off to?" Lightning questioned, displeased at Fang.

"Huh? Did you? Sorry… I was well… just thinking…" Fang replied smiling sheepishly.

"Right… anyway, are you sure we're heading the right way out?"

"Yea, maybe another couple of hours and we'll be able to get outta here." Fang said in a reassuring manner.

"I see… alright, let's move." Lightning gestured at Fang to move.

"Yea…" Fang started to move, but as she continued to move ahead she turned her head slightly to the left to look at Lightning over the shoulder. She silently cursed at times like these that she has such strong curiosities over things she has interest in. _It's now or never. Or else my mind's gonna blow at me instead._

"Hey Light."

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Not like you'd stop asking even if I said no." Lightning shrugged.

Fang chuckled at the soldier's knowing response. "Glad that you could read my mind. So… what's biting at ya?"

"What do you mean?" Lightning raised a confused eyebrow.

"You've been all quiet… and grumpy at the same time since last night."

"I'm not grumpy." The solder crossed her arms.

"Try lying to someone else instead Light, you won't get pass me by just crossing your arms there. What was it that made you mad?"

"I'm not mad, just…" _you've got it half right…_ "Frustrated is all." Lightning groaned in frustration. _Right… mad and frustrated at myself that's all… _

"Well then spill it and tell me what's making you frustrated Light, I can't stand having a cold grumpy Sergeant Farron here by my side, I want the Lightning I know."

Lightning rolled her eyes, avoiding Fang's gaze, knowing that she would be caught lying yet again if she stares at her straight in the eyes. "I'm frustrated because we've been stuck in here for so long and we still couldn't get out yet. And Serah's probably worried… not to mention Vanille too." Light stated in a matter-of-factly tone, hiding her real thoughts at the back of her head. _The last thing I need is to have Fang bugging me when we're still lost in this damned forest…_

"Oh, I see." Fang relaxed a little now, knowing that she is not the cause of the soldier's frustration. "Oh come on now Light, don't worry 'bout them, I'm sure they wouldn't notice us gone a day or two since they're all so busy with the wedding preparations."

_Really Fang, will it kill you to stop topping my frustration? _"… It wouldn't kill you not to mention about the wedding…" Lightning let out an exasperated sigh, thinking that Serah is really marrying that muscle-head oaf, which is Snow. _Right… now that I think about it the reason I'm here to hunt and got lost was also because I wanted to take a rest from having to put up with their lovey-dovey wedding discussions…_

"Sooner or later you gotta face it too Sunshine, you're gonna have to accept that he's your soon to be brother-in-law in a matter of weeks." Fang said as she chuckled at Lightning's irritated comment.

"Imagine if it's Vanille." Lightning knew exactly the way to keep the Pulsian's mouth shut.

Fang's eyes widen a little and shook her head furiously at the thought of Vanille marrying Snow. "Nuh-uh, that's not gonna happen. Snow's a nice guy I know that, but if Vanille's gonna marry him then over my dead body."

"See what I mean now huh?" Lightning smirked at the Pulsian for reacting so seriously, but at the same time a certain feeling within her made her chest tighten ever so slightly. _As expected of Fang… wait, why the hell am I feeling this way? _Lightning frowned slightly at the thought. _You know why and you shouldn't push it away now. _A tiny voice appeared in Lightning's head but she chose to ignore it instead.

"But," Fang continued, gaining Lightning's attention once more.

"I guess it still doesn't change the fact that Serah loves him so much now, does it? It's her choice really, so I guess if Vanille's like Serah too I'd really have to get myself killed." Fang shot a smart reply back at the soldier, smirking then as she saw Light's mouth gaped, and surprise shown all over her face.

"You didn't really mean that did you…?"

_Thought you got me how to shut up there huh, Sunshine? Too bad I'm too smart for ya to handle. Threw at me once, not gonna get me the second time. _Fang smirked inwardly. "I don't see how I'm joking here now, am I?"

Lightning rolled her eyes again, although the feeling in her chest had lifted, she still was not pleased with the fact that the Pulsian once again gained victory. "Seriously… unbelievable…" Lightning said and passed by Fang as she moved ahead.

"Thank you for your compliment Sunshine." Fang joked as she laughed at Lightning's retreat.

On their way, they encountered a group of Leyaks about the amount of fifteen, back facing them and dancing some weird dance happily. At the sight of the Leyaks, the two women started to burn with rage and anger, recalling the reason they got lost in the woods. Fang punched her fist into the palm of her other hand and grinned dangerously, planning for revenge.

"Oh dear Leyaks, how am I happy to see you right now." Was all Fang said before charging head first into the Leyaks and Lightning following closely behind, ready to blow off a few of the Leyaks' heads to release her anger and frustration getting stuck in the woods.

The Leyaks were of no match to the two skilled warriors. In a matter of a minute or two, the group of Leyaks was dead, head ripped off of their body and some torn in half. Fang stood in the middle surrounded by the dead Leyaks, she attached her lance back onto her back and then a wide grin plastered on her face after getting to release some of her frustration.

"Hah! That's what you get for messin' with us in the first place! Remember that in hell!" Fang punched her fist into the palm of her other hand again, showing that the punishment is done.

Lightning who is satisfied with punishing the Leyaks which caused her so much trouble in the first place, started to relax a little after some of her frustration is being released as well. Fang turned to the direction where Lightning is standing and looked at her as she flashed her trademark grinned, giving her a _Justice is served! _look and that amused Lightning, causing her to chuckle a little.

"Feeling better huh?" Fang smiled at the sight of Lightning who seemed to have relaxed a little.

"I guess." Lightning shrugged and returned the motion with a faint smile.

"Glad that you finally relaxed a little, you were releasing that tight-ass tension of yours earlier y'know?" Fang commented.

Lightning rolled her eyes at the Pulsian's comment, "Like you weren't as frustrated as I am getting stuck in the woods." The soldier then tilted her head to the direction of the group of dead Leyaks.

"Well, they deserve to be punished alright. I'd sworn that I'd stick my lance into their big mouths before didn't I?" the warrior grinned proudly.

"Though you forgot about sending them flying over Cocoon." The pink hair soldier smirked at Fang.

"That will have to wait it seems, since all of 'em are dead fast and I couldn't send 'em flying over Cocoon." Fang smirked back at the soldier.

"Well, no one asked you to go Highwind on them and killing most of them in one go. You'd almost left me with nothing to slay."

"Aww, I would always leave some for you sweetheart, no worries there Sunshine," Fang smiled mischievously.

"Tch… move it warrior woman." Lightning playfully pushed Fang as she passed by her.

"Heh, as if you know the way." The warrior woman caught up to the pink hair soldier and walked alongside her. _Seems like she's alright now, maybe it was really cause she was frustrated getting stuck in the woods huh… well, yes or no I'm still glad she's back to normal now. _Fang smiled as she thought to herself.

Hours later and they have yet to exit the forest. The constant wandering had kept Lightning's patience at borderline, every single second now wears the soldier's patience thinner and thinner. Fang who is aware of that quicken her footsteps, pacing faster through the trees and bushes. _Damn… I'm sure this is the way out… we should've been out by now… I don't understand… I've been right about the cave, so why now? _Fang thought to herself, puzzled.

"FANG." Finally, the pink hair soldier's patience exited borderline.

"Er… yes?" Fang cautiously turned to regard Lightning.

"Are you sure this is really the way out?" Lightning commanded answer.

"It… should have been." Fang showed a puzzled expression. Lightning sighed at the look of it.

"Fang, how **long** was your 'long, long time ago'?" Lightning emphasized the word.

"Well… before crystal stasis…" Fang said softly and cautiously.

"So it was just before the fall then? That wasn't too long ago, and you said we could count on your memories to get us-" before Lightning could finish, Fang interrupted.

"Light… I had been on two times of crystal stasis…" the ever confident Pulsian confessed timidly, slowly and cautiously now as she watched the features on Lightning's face started to give a dangerous sign. Hesitating, she cleared her throat nervously and continued, _there's no better way out of this than to be honest, _"and I meant the one five hundred years ago…"

Lightning had to use every ounce of her strength to restrict herself from hitting the Pulsian's brain out. She let out a long, exasperated sigh and shut her eyes tight and then pinched her nose bridge, her jaw twitching slightly from the restrain. Fang moved a few feet away from the soldier, afraid of what the patience-over-borderline soldier would do to her. Fang is confident that she could take her on if Lightning really did pull punches at her, but defending might enrage the soldier even further. So to be wise, she decided to take a step backwards instead of confronting the soldier known to be _**dangerous. **_When Lightning opened her eyes, it was Fang's turn to quickly shut her eyes as she readied herself for the soldier's thunderous punches.

Surprisingly, Lightning just stood there with her arms crossed and nothing came to make contact with her face or other parts of her body. Fang slowly opened an eye and peeked at Lightning, which had her icy steel eyes trained on her now.

"So… You're telling me that you'd been here 500 years ago… and the memories you were relying on earlier were from _**500**_ years ago?" Lightning made it clear.

Fang nodded slowly. Lightning's grip on her own arms tightened slightly. _I shouldn't have totally trusted Fang with her so called memories in the first place… _"Fang… you do know that in 500 years, a whole FIVE CENTURIES… anything could change, right?"

"I just never thought… that this forest that I knew back then would grow so much like a man."

Lightning rolled her eyes at Fang's ridiculous reason and sighed. _I never thought that Fang would have the same level of stupidity as Snow… _"That didn't help at all Fang… now we don't even know where we are anymore."

"But Light, I'm sure that this should have been the way out, if we follow this direction and move on straight ahead, maybe we could get out." Fang tried to reason with Lightning.

Lightning rolled her eyes and then continued, "Then what if we don't? We'll only get lost deeper then!"

"Oh come one now Light, it's better than just standing here and doing nothing! Besides, my memories did lead us to that cave yesterday so I don't think I'm not totally right about the path out too, we aren't out yet maybe it's 'cause that this forest here just expanded like you said! Let's try our luck again."

"You don't even know how much this forest expanded or how long more it takes us to get out Fang, and luck had not been on our side since yesterday." Lightning said sternly, refusing to accept Fang's reasoning.

"Farron, I'm gonna give it a bet whether you like it or not, it's better than to just stay here and do nothing." Fang's patience reached its limit as she reasoned with the stubborn soldier.

Lightning groaned in frustration, knowing that the Pulsian is right. They could not just stay there and do nothing either and just waste their time away. Right now, they should consider of finding a proper shelter just in case they could not get out again when night falls. _Fang you better be thankful that you're leading 'cause if you're not you might've been _dead _by now. _Lightning huffed as she thought to herself.

"Alright, so I suppose we've reached a decision now right? Let's move along then," Fang's usual flippant tone returned as she saw Lightning complied.

"First, we find a place to take shelter." Lightning commanded.

"Right, I understand." Fang immediately complied, knowing if she said anything further would set a nuclear bomb off.

As they continued to wander deeper into the forest, the dark clouds above their heads were not a good sign to both women. Just when Lightning and Fang started to get worried over when the rain would pour, the rain started pouring down at them mercilessly. Drenched, exhausted and frustrated, Lightning is about to lose her mind. _… Maker what did I do to deserve this?_ Lightning cursed under her breath.

"Light, look over there!" Fang gestured at Lightning to move forward with one hand and the other pointing at something.

"Fang, I'm not interested to look at anything right now…" Lightning spoke through clenched teeth, trying to suppress her building rage due to her worsen luck.

"Lightning, if that doesn't catch your interest at the moment then I don't know what else does." Fang reached out to pull Lightning closer and then pointed at the direction of the 'object' she found. "See that? It's a cabin!"

Lightning's eyes widen slightly at the sight of a cabin, silently thanking the Maker now. "We can take shelter in there from this storm!" Fang said as her eyes lit up with hope. _Guess Lady Luck won't totally abandon us after all._

As much as she like that, Lighting's rational senses could not help but kicked in. "What if there's someone living there?" _would they let us in with us being this drenched?_

"Then they better be kind enough to let us in or else I'll just have to teach 'em a lesson for keeping people out in the storm. Come on now, if we stay drenched like this under the storm any longer we would fall ill!" Fang pulled at Lightning as she moved towards the cabin not far from them.

"Right…" Lightning quickly picked up the pace Fang set and hurried towards the cabin alongside the Pulsian.

When they reached the door, Fang knocked on the door gently enough if considered by Fang, but it was actually rough. As Fang continued to knock, she shouted as well in an attempt to overcome the loud noises the storm made. "Hey! Open up!"

Several seconds passed but still no respond from the other side of the door. Fang tried again a couple of times and then finally decided to kick the door open when there was still no respond. When the Pulsian had lifted her leg and was about to kick the door down, the door finally swung open from the other side and an old lady appeared. "Oh my, what's with you two ladies?"

"Sorry but could you please let us in? We're lost in the forest and we couldn't get out then this storm hit." Fang explained as briefly as possible.

"Sure come on in my dear," the old lady gave way to the two women and they hurried inside the cabin.

Lightning and Fang both stood near the fireplace to warm themselves. The old lady approached them and stared at them for a couple of seconds, as if analyzing them from head to toe and then back onto their faces. Lightning then noticed the old lady's stare.

"Thank you for letting us in, ma'am." Lightning said as she started to feel uncomfortable under the old lady's stare.

"Oh don't mention it dear, it would be unreasonable of me to keep you two out there in the storm." The old lady smiled as she entered a room.

"Guess I wouldn't need to teach 'em a lesson…" Fang whispered softly as she chuckled a little.

"Shut up Fang…" Lightning whispered back, and then returned a smile to the kind old lady when she reappeared with towels and robes in her hands.

"Now why don't you two go take a bath and get yourselves dried? If you don't dry yourselves soon you two would catch a cold." The old lady said as she handed the towels and robes over to Lightning.

"Erm… thank you…" Lightning said as she blushes a little, not really liking the thought of bathing at a stranger's place but it would be a little awkward to decline the offer especially when they are this drenched. And when the offer was made by a kind looking old lady Lightning doesn't really have the tendency to decline.

"You're welcome my dear, I'll prepare some tea for you two while both of you are bathing," said the old lady as she walk towards the kitchen. "Oh, the bathroom is over there, don't fight in there now." The old lady gave a mischievous smile before disappearing into the kitchen. Lightning stood there and mouth agape, wondering to be surprise at the old lady's teasing nature out of the blue or to receive the message from her brain that she has to bath with Fang. On the other hand, Fang chuckled and a grin plastered on her face. _What a smart old lady! _Fang thought to herself as she grinned happily at the thought of bathing with Lightning.

"Now Sunshine, you aren't gonna keep me waiting are ya?" Fang moved towards the bathroom and threw Lightning a mischievous grin.

"W-what…? N-no thanks you can just go ahead instead." Lightning said nervously with the color of her cheeks now matching the color of her hair.

Fang chuckled at the soldier's shyness. "Aw come on Light, you don't wanna wet the lady's floor now do ya?" Fang pointed at the drenched Lightning from head to toe.

"N-no… of course not… I'm… well…" Lightning's face now as red as a tomato. _Damn it why am I acting so damn nervous here!_

Fang couldn't help but continue to tease the shy soldier. "Oh, are you perhaps afraid to take a bath with me 'cause you might fall over my charm?"

Lightning's eyes widen at the Pulsian's teasing. "NO. OF COURSE NOT!" Lightning shot back as she glared at the warrior for making such ridiculous statement.

"Pfft! Chill Light, we're both women so what's there to be so nervous about eh? You have what I have," Fang chuckled as she gestured between her and Lightning. _Come on now, buy it._

Lightning clenched her fist and then walked towards the bathroom. "Fine." _Pull yourself together, soldier! It's just Fang and like she said you are both women! Don't go pulling ridiculous thoughts now!_

_Oh ho, finally giving in, YES! _Fang couldn't help but to be happy and excited to get a bath with the soldier.

The two women entered the bathroom and then closed the door behind them. Fang basically _wow_ at the spacious bathtub in front of her while Lightning on the other hand still has her hand clenched tightly due to anxiety.

"Never thought the bath tub would be this spacious when there's only one old lady stayin' here," Fang said as she approached the bathtub and turned the tap on.

"Yea… who would have thought…" Lightning placed the towels and robes down on the counter nearby.

A few minutes later the bathtub is filled with warm water and then Fang turns the tap off. "Yea, enough to fit for two." Fang winked at Lightning and began stripping off her sari.

_Lightning, she's just Fang, she's your best friend and nothing else. Keep your emotions in check, soldier. _"Right." Is all Lightning said before she too started to take off her jacket. Fang is a little surprised to find that Lightning seemed to be calmer than earlier but pay no real attention to it then when Lightning unzipped her vest.

_Wow… as expected of Light… so… beautiful… _Fang didn't even realized that she had stilled her own actions of stripping and stared at the beautiful pink hair soldier as she revealed more of her porcelain skin.

"What're you staring at, Fang?" Lightning spoke, breaking the trance that Fang is in.

Fang snapped back to reality and turned away from the soldier nervously, embarrassed at being caught in the act by Lightning and trying to hide the redness which is slowly creeping onto her face. _Again, I'm thanking the Maker for letting me having a dark complexion. _"N-nothing at all, just amazed." Fang tries to hide her own nervousness now.

Lightning entered the bathtub quickly and with her back facing Fang. No matter how much Lightning ignored the nervousness within her and tells herself that it's just Fang though, she still couldn't completely let it go and just openly share her body with someone else other than her own sister (since they had been bathing together since young and Serah would join her once in a while after they have grown up). After Fang finally took off all her drenched clothing, she slowly slipped into the bathtub joining Lightning. With Lightning's back facing Fang, the silence falls in.

Knowing that if she doesn't break this awkward silence, no one else would, so Fang makes an attempt to break the awkward silence they are currently in. "Hey Light…"

After a long while, Lightning finally replied. "What…?"

"I was just wondering… had you ever bathed with anyone before?"

"Only with Serah…"

"Ah, as expected."

"What else did you expect?"

"Nothing in particular, knowing that you would bath with no one other than Serah since she's your sister," Fang said matter-of-factly.

"Glad you know where to limit your wandering mind," Lightning commented coldly.

Fang chuckled at Lightning's cold treatment. "So it's not like you never bathed with anyone before, so why this nervous?"

"I'd like to have some privacy keep to myself." Lightning replied.

"Pfft, as expected of ya Light, being all stoic and all at all times, should have known you wouldn't be this open to share with anyone your gorgeous figure." Fang teased.

Lightning let out a groan and turned her head slightly to warn the warrior with her glare but failed. Lightning couldn't help but let her eyes linger a little while at the warrior's beautifully toned and tanned body. Fang noticed and smirked knowingly. _Knew you couldn't resist, not one person in the past could resist the urge to catch at least a glimpse of my body. _"See something you like, Sunshine?"

The pink hair woman snapped back from her trance and turned away immediately, blushing furiously at getting caught staring. _DAMN IT LIGHT! WHAT'RE YOU DOING! _Lightning mentally cursed herself before replying Fang, "N-no, nothing at all."

"Hey it's not fair you get to see my toned body when I don't get to see yours." Fang scooted closer to the soldier and Lightning immediately tensed up at the movement.

"There's nothing to see, go away Fang," Lightning held her knees close to her chest tightly.

"Nuh-uh Sunshine, fair's fair," Fang said as she decided to spin Lightning around to face her but the soldier is surprisingly stiff and hard to move.

"FANG! Stop _**now**_!" Lightning groaned dangerously at Fang's attempt to spin her around.

"Or else?" Fang grinned as her grip on Lightning's shoulder tightens.

"Urgh! That's enough Fang!" Lightning turned around to face Fang now with her hands covering her chest.

"Ah, now that's better." Fang quickly scooted back to her original position before Lightning's punch reach her, grazing pass just in front of her nose.

"You're gonna regret doing this." Lightning glared at Fang dangerously.

"How so? I enjoy this better when you're facing me instead of your back, how awkward would it be to have just your back facing me the entire time and you won't even talk. I can't bear the silent treatment that you throw at me, Sunshine." Fang said with a grin across her face.

Lightning rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "See? Now it's not that awkward anymore." Fang said with a matter-of-fact tone again.

"Whatever… don't you feel shy showing your body to others so… openly?" Lightning couldn't help but wonder.

"Why feel shy when I know I've such a nicely toned body here?" Fang said confidently with her trademark grin plastered on her face. "You should learn to be more confident to show your gorgeous figure too Sunshine."

"Why would I go around showing other people my body anyway?" Lightning frowned at the thought of herself naked and generously revealing her body.

"Nope, not to anyone else but _me_," Fang teased in a low, husky voice.

Lightning's face reddens instantly at Fang's seducing comment, "Why should I?"

"Because I know how to appreciate the sight of it." Fang gazed into Lightning's eyes.

Lightning couldn't bring herself to break the gaze between them. As they continued, Fang slowly moved closer to Lightning, not breaking the gaze. Fang focused on Lightning's cerulean eyes now, she can see Lightning's thin icing behind those cerulean eyes slowly melting away, revealing her emotions and feelings. She continues trying to break through her wall through her eyes. _Just… a little more… _their faces are now mere inches to each other.

"Fang…" Lightning felt her breath caught in her throat as she whispered Fang's name.

"Hm?"

"… Too close." Lightning broke the gaze as she pulled away and turned her head to the side.

"Oh…s-sorry." Fang moved away, disappointment clearly audible in her voice. _Damn it… I was so close… what's biting at her again?_

Several minutes passed by and neither spoke up, so Lightning took the lead and stood up with her back facing Fang. "I'm done bathing." And with that Lightning left the bathtub and went behind the curtains to get change, leaving Fang alone in the bathtub as she frowned.

_Damn it Lightning what're you doing...? You almost kissed Fang... _Lightning held up a hand to her lips, touching it gently but then she shook her head as memories of Fang and Vanille flashed in her mind. _Fang… you shouldn't when you already have Vanille. And I'm sorry that I fell for you, hard, I shouldn't be feeling this way… but I will suppress it for you and Vanille's sake. You two are my precious family… _Lightning took in a deep breath and cleared her mind to ignore the aching pain in her heart. _No more of these feelings. _After Lightning put on the robe she headed out to the living room.

_Why things always don't go as planned? _Fang thought to herself bitterly, not knowing Lightning's real thoughts.

After Fang is done bathing, she put on the robe given by the old lady and headed out to the living room. She found Lightning sitting on the couch facing the fireplace, holding her hands out to warm them. When Fang is about to call out to Lightning, the old lady appeared with a tray in her hands and two tea cups on top, smiling warmly at Fang. "Oh seems like you're done bathing now, good timing, let's have some tea now shall we?"

Fang nodded to the old lady and look over to Lightning as she got up from the couch and headed towards her direction while avoiding her gaze. Lighting sat down on one of the dining chairs and Fang followed the motion, sitting across from where Lightning sat. The old lady then served the tea to them. "Now… I have a little request to make, will you two hear me out?"

The two women nodded as agreement. "Very good, so now when you two drink this cup of flower tea, you'll have to look into each others' eyes, are we clear?" the old lady said with a kind voice.

Neither objected the old lady's request since she had helped them and also because she requested with so much kindness laced in her voice as she spoke. The two women again nodded and then the old lady smiled as she handed each of them a cup of flower tea.

_This is a little awkward… _Fang thought to herself as she brought the cup to her lips and Lightning did the same.

_Fang's just a friend and a family member, no other feelings, remember that, Lightning. _Lightning then lifted her head a little and stared at Fang as she tilted the cup slightly up.

Both of them looked into each others' eyes as they drank down the flower tea offered by the old lady. At the same time a lightning flashes nearby and followed by the sound of thunder. When they finished the tea, they both felt a weird sensation lingering within their body for a couple of seconds before it disappeared. The old lady then smiled warmly at the two of them.

_With that, love is born. _The old lady thought to herself, smiling widely now. "How was the tea?"

"It was delicious, thank you," Lightning smiled faintly.

"Yea it was tasty ma'am, do I get another cup?" Fang grinned widely.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, you only get to drink this once in your life." The old lady said with a smile.

"Huh? Why is that?" Fang had question marks all over her face.

"You'll know very soon my dear. Now the rain seems to have let up a bit, you two should be able to leave here soon." The old lady said as she picked up the cups and placed it on the tray.

"Oh, can we leave this forest before night falls?" Fang asked.

"Yes you can, I'll show you the way out later dear." The old lady then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Great! We can finally get out of this damn forest! See Light? I told ya we could count on luck sometimes!" Fang said while grinning widely.

"Yea, I suppose you're right." Lightning let a small smile grace her lips.

"… Is something wrong, Light?" Fang noticed the soldier seems to be acting differently.

"No, I'm just glad that we could finally go home. I can finally see Serah, I'm sure she's worried. And so as Vanille." Lightning said with the smile still hanging on her face.

"Right…" Fang said, half convinced. _Maybe I'm over thinking it…? _Fang thought to herself.

The old lady then came out from the kitchen and joined them at the dining table. The three women chatted as an hour or so went by and then the rain finally stopped. Lightning and Fang then went to get change into their own clothing which is now dry. When they came out fully dressed, the old lady was already out at the door waiting for them. They walked towards the door and exited the cabin, then stopped beside the old lady and listened to the old lady as she explained the way out. After the old lady is done explaining, Lightning bowed and thanked her while Fang held her hand and thanked her in her own way. After that, the two younger women left for home.

"One should not suppress your love for another, admit, release and then embrace it. For love makes one strong instead of weak." The old lady said as she disappeared into thin air, smiling.

_True love doesn't come by easily, appreciate it young ones. Through hardships and sacrifices you will then know how deep your love for another is and value it. Good luck with the love trial, Claire and Fang. _The old lady's voice lingered a little longer before it disappeared just like the body.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is it for chapter 2! How was it? I kinda sounded a bit long winded in this chapter and it might be a little confusing but don't worry, the confusion will be cleared off soon in the next few chapters =D Don't hold back and throw anything at me! Ideas and critiques are welcomed! I'll definitely look into your critiques and improve as much as possible =D (no criticizing FLight couple though, please)<strong>

**By the way, the fun starts next chapter =P stay tuned to see what happens next! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All the awesome characters belongs to SE =) own nothing -.-**

**Well this is chapter 3, I did my best to update as fast as possible since I wouldn't be able to update any sooner after this -_- hopefully this chapter won't be a boring one to ya =D and hopefully it won't be confusing too, read on! Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me Your Love<strong>

_Chapter 3 – Switched_

_Right after Fang and Vanille successfully tamed Hecatoncheir, Vanille had confessed everything to Fang, including the truth of Fang became Ragnarok and had scarred Cocoon's shell. The younger Pulsian was at the brink of tears after confessing, so Fang did just the thing a sister would do, thus she wrapped her arms around the younger Pulsian, whose tears are now flowing freely and gave her a hug. _

"_Keep that up and you'll have me crying soon." Fang said with a bitter smile. The older Pulsian then turned her head slightly and whispered near her ear, "We've a new family now, we stick together, you hear me?" all the younger Pulsian did was nodded and continued to sob._

_Lightning, hearing the loud noises of clashing here and there rushed to the source of noise but only to find the two Pulsians hugging each other tightly and Vanille kissed Fang on the cheek, but from where Lightning stood, all she could only see is that Vanille is kissing Fang. Awkward, Lightning decided to leave the two of them alone and then headed back to the group which had wandered off in front. "Hm… should've known when they drifted back so far just to have some private time, I suppose I'm right about them being more than sisters." Lightning silently thought to herself. _

Back then, Lightning felt nothing. Now, as the memories came back and replayed in her dream, she felt her heart tightened at the sight of it. After the flashback in her dream ended, another dream commenced, showing Fang and Vanille arguing with each other. The argument ended with Vanille sobbing softly and Fang then turned and headed straight towards her, gazing right into her eyes.

"_Light, you know how I feel towards you… don't you?" Fang said as she cupped Lightning's face with her hands._

"_What're you saying Fang? Why is Vanille crying?" Lightning frowned and pulled away from Fang's hands._

"_We broke up." Fang said as she approached Lightning, closing the distance between them._

"_What? Why?" Lightning stopped moving backwards, now staring at Fang with her mouth agape._

"_You know the reason Light, you do." Fang closed the distance between them further, now with their faces only inches apart from each other. Lightning wanted to move away from Fang but found herself trapped between Fang and a wall against her back, she wanted to move away from the side but then Fang's arms held up and blocked the way._

"_Fang, no, you're hurting Vanille and you know that! I tried my best to suppress my feelings for you just so no one would get hurt, I don't want to hurt anyone who I considered as family, so why don't you do the same?" Lightning pressed her hands against Fang's shoulders, trying to push the Pulsian away but made no progress since the strong warrior did not budged the slightest._

"_Light, I don't care. All I ever wanted was to be with you ever since I first met you at Palumpolum. You're the same, don't act like you care, deep down you want me don't you? I'm all yours now." Fang said as she slowly lowered her head to close the remaining distance between them._

_Lightning gasped when their lips met. Although Lightning resisted the urge to give in at first but at the end she failed at Fang's expert mouth against hers, now kissing Fang feverishly as her hands slowly snaked around Fang's neck. When they broke apart for air, Lightning made a mistake glancing over to where Vanille stood, whose expression is now full of pain and with tears flowing._

"_Lightning… how could you…?" Vanille's shaky voice reached Lightning's ears, making her heart ache and filled with guilt now._

"_V-Vanille… I… I'm sorry…" Lightning broke their eye contact and looked away, feeling horribly guilty and regretful._

"_SORRY DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING!" Vanille shouted and then exploded in flames, which made its way to Lightning fast and engulfed Lightning in flame then. Lightning was shocked and frightened, she tried to get out of the flame but it was of no use, she ran for the bathroom to put out the fire but the inflamed Vanille caught her and glared at her angrily. _

"_WAKE UP." Vanille commanded._

"_W-what!" Lightning couldn't understand what Vanille said._

"_I said WAKE UP!" _

Lightning snapped her eyes open and found herself staring right into those beautiful emerald eyes, which she currently does not want to see at the moment after that terrifying dream.

"V-Vanille…?" Lightning said groggily.

"Wake up already geez! I'd been calling you for ages! Hurry up and get yourself wash up so that we won't be late for lunch!" Vanille said pouting her mouth, obviously frustrated having to use up so much time waking up the woman before her.

"What…? Lunch? And what're you doing in my room, Vanille?" Lightning asked as she sat up slowly. _… Strange… why do I feel like I talked differently…? It's like I'm having the same accent as… no, no, must be still 'cause I'm not fully awake, my mind's clearly playing tricks on me. _Lightning thought to herself, noticing the changes in her way of talking.

"Yes, lunch! We've to be at Serah's place soon to have lunch together, today's Sunday which we always have lunch together! Oh Etro had you slept too much or knocked your head during your hunt? It's not like you to forget our Sunday lunch with Lightning and the others! And I'm in your room because I'm here to wake you up, Fang!" Vanille said as she frowned, annoyance clearly shown in her voice and face.

Not often the stoic soldier would let herself show any sign of confusion or be bewildered behind the stone mask she puts on, but right now what Vanille said hit her like a truck, causing her to feel puzzled and replay that sentence over and over again in her head. Lightning stared at Vanille bewildered, thinking is her mind playing tricks at her or did she hear it wrong? _FANG_? Lightning made a double check to make sure she did not hear the younger Pulsian wrong.

"Vanille, did you perhaps hit your head or something? Why are you calling me Fang?" Lightning questioned.

Vanille scoffed and then her frown deepened, "NO I think YOU hit your head Fang, why wouldn't I call you Fang when you're Fang? What else do you expect me to call you?"

Lightning stared at Vanille mouth agape, still processing the sentence the perky Pulsian just said to her. Lightning quickly glance around her surrounding and found herself in Fang's room. _Etro… Why am I in Fang's room…? _Lightning thought to herself as her heart rate increased. Then she looked down at her own body and found that the body is too toned and tanned to be hers, especially the chest which clearly isn't hers. She scrambled out of bed and stood in front of a mirror and stared at herself, shocked then clearly visible on her face. _Oh Maker… what is this? _Lightning is totally shocked to see the reflection in the mirror is indeed Fang when she is standing in front of it. If it wasn't for the jaw, Lightning's, in other words, Fang's chin would have made friends with the floor below. Vanille noticed the older woman's shocked expression and approached her slowly.

"Fang? Are you alright?" Vanille asked with concern laced in her voice.

Lightning couldn't answer; or rather she didn't hear the younger Pulsian. Lightning's mind is now racing with more than a thousand thoughts, shocked, surprised and fear is what she felt right now. Several seconds later, Lightning shook her head furiously. _Wait… I must've just been too tired because of the hunt… I'm just having a terrible dream now… right, too much dreams… how do I wake up? Oh, right, hitting myself! _Lightning then lifted her tanned hand and slapped herself on the face. The pain made her groaned and she had yet to awake from what she thought as a dream. She tried again, harder but it did not change anything. Lightning stared in the mirror at her own reflection which is now Fang's image in utter shock.

"Erm… ouch Fang, what're you doing to yourself…?" Vanille asked worriedly as she cautiously approached the shocked woman, afraid to get too close.

"Vanille…" Lightning managed to get the word out after regaining her voice. _The way this tongue curled inside me whenever I speak… is it really me? Etro what on Cocoon is going on…? _Lightning thought to herself, mind still in rampant mode. "D-did you do something to me while I'm asleep…?" Lightning's voice, or in other words, Fang's voice now trembled with fear.

"No Fang I didn't do anything, is everything alright there? Are you not feeling well?" Vanille now stood beside Lightning holding her arm softly, comforting her.

_I AM NOT ALRIGHT AT ALL! IT'S FAR WORSE THAN ONLY NOT FEELING WELL! _Lightning's mind shouted inside her head but she did not say her thoughts out loud. Instead, she released herself from Vanille's comforting hold and stumbled away from the mirror quietly and fell back onto the bed in a sitting position. Lightning tried her very best to suppress her fear from showing any further and calmed herself before turning to Vanille. "Nothing, I'm fine just a little dizzy just now." Lightning said as she faked a smile. _I've to keep my cool and be calm right now, no point getting into rampage mode and solve nothing. _Lightning silently thought to herself.

"Are you sure Fang…?" Vanille's suspicion had yet to lift at her friend's strange behavior.

"Yea I'm fine… I'll er… get change and we'll head over to my- ah no… Lightning's place in a minute…" Lightning felt strange at the mention of her own name. _Maker please help me not to go insane. _Suddenly, a thought came across her mind then and she immediately fell into terrified mode. _Wait… if I'm in Fang's body then… _Lightning gasped as the thought strike her, she immediately got to her feet and requested for Vanille to go out so that she could get changed.

"I'll be waiting downstairs Fang! Call me if you need anything!" Vanille said at the other side of the door. Then she skipped down the hallway and down the stairs.

"I've to hurry up! Etro please don't let my body wake up yet…" Lightning anxiously said to herself as she hurried to the closet and opened it. She quickly scanned through the closet but found nothing other than the black tank tops, short shorts and the saris Fang usually wore. "Damn Fang don't you have anything else to wear other than these saris and super revealing skin clothing!" Lightning cursed loudly due to irritation. _Although these clothing suit her well… wait, what the hell am I thinking! This is not the time for this! _Lightning cursed her mind for wandering off.

Even so, Lightning had no other choice but to put it on, which sadly she does not know how. She struggled for a whole lot of 15 minutes but still the sari kept slipping off her body. Frustrated, she called out to Vanille for help.

"Vanille!" Lightning shouted and followed a cough, still not getting used to how Fang's tongue curled inside while she talked.

Lightning could hear the light footsteps rushing towards the door and then stopped, followed by a knock. "Fang? Is something wrong?" Vanille asked, once again her voice laced with concern. The now Pulsian soldier reached for the door and opened it, revealing her state of undress from before. The younger Pulsian was surprised to see that her older friend has yet to change into something decent and she started to feel annoyed at her friend's delay.

"Fang! Why hadn't you changed into something decent! You'd been in there for 15 minutes and you're still in your sleeping clothes!" Vanille scolded angrily, losing her patience now over the wasted 15 minutes.

"V-vanille, look I er… I've a problem here and I can't wear my sari now, so-" before Lightning could finish her sentence Vanille piped in.

"What on Gran Pulse is wrong Fang? Don't tell me you don't even know how to wear your sari seeing you'd been wearing it for more than 500 years!"

_You're right, I don't know how to wear it, but you've got one thing wrong. THIS IS NOT MY SARI. _Lightning had used every ounce of her strength to suppress her anger and refrain from shouting out loud her thoughts at the younger Pulsian due to her already growing frustration thanks to the sari and under such stressful conditions, the last thing she needed is for Vanille to snap at her.

"No Vanille, of course not, I just… don't feel well wearing the sari today so could you lend me some clothing instead?" Lightning spoke through clenched teeth while forcing a smile. _At least have a T-shirt or a pair of more decent shorts that I could wear instead of those terribly revealing clothing! _Lightning thought to herself desperately.

Vanille rolled her eyes at her older friend's reason, but decided to help no less. "Fang something's seriously wrong with you today, you'd never wanted to wear anything else other than your sari! Oh well follow me, I'll get you some clothes which you could fit into." Vanille gestured at Lightning to follow her into her room.

After a couple of minutes looking for the clothing that Fang's body could fit into, they finally found a plain white T-shirt and a pair of light brown shorts. Lightning quickly changed into the clothing given and hurried to her and Serah's house then.

* * *

><p><em>Fang is standing at the balcony, admiring the beautiful sunset which always managed to seize her heart. The wind blew lightly, caressing her face gently and soothingly. Slowly, a person came from the back and silently wrapped her arms around Fang's middle. Fang smiled and touched those arms gently, caressing it and drawing random patterns on it.<em>

"_What're you doing alone out here?" the person said as she lightly rested her chin on Fang's shoulder._

"_Admiring the sunset, care to join me Sunshine?" Fang chuckled and turned around facing Lightning._

"_Well, I think there's something better to admire at than the sunset here, isn't it?" Lightning smirked at the Pulsian._

_Fang chuckled at the teasing soldier. "Well, I suppose there is…" Fang smiled down warmly at the pink hair woman and wrapped her arms around her. The pink hair soldier returned the motion with a genuine smile. Fang cupped Lightning's face with a hand and the other around her neck, keeping her firmly in place as she closed the little distance between them. They kissed passionately, not breaking any sooner to gasp for air as their tongues engaged in a fierce battle over dominance between their mouths. Fang won however as Lighting gave in, she pushed her tongue into the soldier's mouth and explored every corner there is. Lightning moaned but then was muffled by Fang's mouth against hers. _

"MMHMM!" Serah was in utter shocked to be kissed so deeply by her sister, Lightning. The younger Farron used all her strength to push Lightning away but the grip was too strong for the weaker girl to pull apart. Slowly, the passionate kiss made Serah hazy and the younger girl gave in to the kiss, letting Lightning's tongue exploring her mouth freely. However, that did not last a second longer when Serah felt her sister's hands started to pull at her blouse, trying to rip if off of her body. Serah desperately held Lightning's hand in place and was again shocked when Lightning's other hand slowly made its way up her thigh at the side, slowly lifting the skirt. The younger Farron is now in utter horror, giving her best bet by taking her hands away from Lightning's hands and place it against Lightning's shoulder, using every last strength and resist she had left to push her sister away. Unfortunately for the younger girl, Lightning's hands held onto her again tightly, not allowing her to break the kiss. Just when Serah is about to raise her hand and knock Lightning hard on the head, the door was knocked down and Fang came in, staring with her mouth wide open at the scene before her.

"What in the Maker's name…?" Fang stood there frozen and terrified.

"Mmh jst s-stnd mm!" Serah desperately get the words out but was muffled again by Lightning's mouth. _OH FOR MAKER'S SAKE FANG DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND HELP MEEEEE! _Serah looked at Fang desperately for help, trying to get her message delivered to Fang's brain.

Fang as if she got the message hurried to her side and used all her strength to pull Serah and Lightning apart. Serah immediately gasped for air to fill her lungs while Lightning fell back onto the bed, finally blinking her eyes blearily and senses slowly creeping back to reality.

"What on Gran Pulse happened…?" Lightning sat up slowly with her eyes shut tightly, holding her head in her hand to ease her dizziness from the impact just now. When she finally came about and saw Serah and Fang, she froze and shock now clearly visible on her face. She shook her head, shut her eyes and opened them again but the scene before her didn't change even the slightest. _BAD DREAM, FANG, BAD DREAM. _Fang, which is now in Lightning's body, refused to accept the scene before her and decided to hit herself hard with her hand. When Fang lifted her porcelain skin hand and clenched it making it into a fist and was about to hit herself, Fang's body which has Lightning in it, grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"It's useless Fa- I mean… Lightning," Lightning gave her a look which indicated _I'll explain to you later._

Fang sat there staring at her own face bewildered. The Pulsian doesn't normally get shocked or bewildered but this time it got her bad. Real bad. When the Pulsian got a nasty shock or surprise, she would be motionless with more than a hundred thoughts running in her head. Which is, to Lightning's relieve, a good thing.

Lightning helped Serah to stand as she stumbled off the bed, still feeling terribly shocked and hazy from the kiss with Fang.

"Serah are you alright?" Lightning asked with concern clearly audible in her voice.

"*cough* T-thanks Fang… I might've suffocated and died just now if it wasn't for you…" Serah said as she clung to the Pulsian soldier for help to stand.

"I'm sorry Serah…" Lightning said apologetically.

"It's not your fault Fang, don't apologize, the one who should be apologizing to me is Lightning… Oh Etro I wonder what gone into her!" Serah shook her head furiously and blushed terribly red, matching the color of her hair.

_That… wasn't me Serah… I'm going to kill-… I can't kill myself… DAMN. _Lightning thought to herself, still feeling extremely sorry and angry that this happened to Serah. The younger Farron cleared her head and finally overcame the haziness, now stood before her sister.

"Claire! What on Cocoon were you doing to me just now!" Serah said, clearly cross with her seemingly sister's actions earlier.

"I er…" Fang struggled to find the right words to fit into the situation.

"Claire, it's so _not _like you to have been like that! Were you having a dream just now?" Serah asked, her tone still angry.

"Er… Yea…" Fang admitted awkwardly.

"And it's a pretty _perverted _**and **_intense _one… is it?" Serah asked, trying her best not to be surprised.

"Y-yea…" Fang nodded awkwardly, now with Lightning's fair complexion, the redness on her cheek is clearly visible. Lightning facepalmed at Fang's respond, trying her very best not to shout at her at the moment for having perverted dreams while in her body. _She better thank Maker that she's in my body now… _Lightning thought to herself, obviously cross at Fang.

Serah sighed and then sat down beside Fang. "Claire, I seriously think you need to get laid just so you wouldn't have another dream such as this ever again, especially when I'm around to wake you up."

"SERAH!" Lightning shouted in disbelief.

Serah and Fang were both shocked at Lightning's shouting and turned to face her. Serah in particular was the one who was shocked since she never saw the Pulsian shouted before, as for Fang she was grinning, a grin which seems out of place on the normally stoic soldier's face.

"Fang…? Is something wrong?" Serah asked with confusion all over her face.

Lightning gulped and bit her lips nervously before giving Serah a reply. "Ah no… just erm…" _I can't take it anymore, this is not going to continue on. _"Serah, I don't mean to be rude but I'll have to ask you to leave the two of us alone for the time being, we've some business to settle. I'll help you to give Lightning here a nice teaching of what happened too." Lightning said with a serious tone.

To Serah who never once saw the Pulsian being this serious, agreed and stood up even though she still had not finish with her so called sister's weird behavior. "Alright then… I'll be downstairs in the kitchen to finish preparing our lunch, don't take too long. Claire, please behave." After that, Serah left the two of them alone in Lightning's room and closed the door. Lightning then went over to the door and locked it.

Now with no interruptions or anyone to observe them, Lightning groaned in frustration and anger as she faced Fang. The Pulsian soldier walked over to where Fang sat and gave a backhand slap.

"Ow! Hey what was that for!" Fang winced in pain caused from the slap.

"For having perverted dreams while being in my body, kissing Serah AND ruining my image! Now, I don't think a slap is enough but I can't possibly hit my own face when it's absolutely not my damn fault! I swear to Maker when we switch back I'm gonna make you regret for what you've done!" Lightning said angrily.

"WOW hey look now Farron, first, it's not like I know I'm in your damn body when I'm having my dreams! Second, kissing Serah was definitely out of expectation and I'd never dream of that! And third, hell everything linked to the first reason so it's not me to blame damn it! I've done absolutely nothing to get such treatment! I don't even know what the hell happened when I woke up and you said you'd explain! Is this the damn explanation you're giving me!" Fang raised her voice slightly at the unreasonable Lightning.

"It's still your freaking fault to have such perverted dreams to begin with! Argh damn this isn't working what the hell is going on I really don't understand how we ended up in this situation!" Lightning exploded in frustration.

"Urgh fine let's just take that you're right for now. I couldn't care less about that, right now let's just calm the hell down and figure this out." Fang calmed herself after seeing _herself_ exploded in frustration in front of her. _Creepy… _Fang thought to herself as she looked at her own body.

Lightning turned around to face Fang once more, but more composed from earlier after getting her own emotions under control. She let out an exasperated sigh before continuing, "Right… you're right, let's calm down and figure what the hell happened to us…"

"Now that's better, I don't want any more slaps coming from you, ya hear me?" Fang said.

"Argh… sorry Fang… really didn't mean to but… sigh as you can see I've been in this situation longer than you did and my frustrations keep adding up and I've no one to talk about this." Lightning confessed honestly.

"Well… then ya better now after hitting me?" Fang rubbed her jaw.

Lightning rolled her eyes, "It really doesn't change anything…" _which I now regret since that's my face… _Lightning thought to herself bitterly, thinking how swell it would be later.

Fang chuckled at how the whole scene which happened in Palumpolum before now replayed before her eyes. "Well, tell that to _your _jaw."

"Not funny at all Fang…" Lightning glared at Fang dangerously.

"Pfft, right. So... any idea how it happened? This I mean," Fang gestured between her own body and Lightning's body.

"Not a single idea how it happened… which is why I'm this frustrated." Lightning said as she sat down on her own bed.

"Hmm… then what should we do for now? Since we're stuck we'd have to come up with something to cope with our new body." Fang said while grinning as she admired Lightning's body in front of the mirror.

"Not a single word to anyone. Keep this between us before this get solved. And I doubt it will be long, hopefully I could find a cure today." Lightning said tiredly.

"Hmm, not even to Serah? Or Vanille?" Fang said as she turned around to face Lightning.

_Vanille… as expected… that dream must be… urgh, disgusting, why am I thinking about this? Shoo damn thoughts… _Lightning mentally cursed her mind for having some 'scenes' playing in her head. _Damn… I'm one to say about Fang having perverted dreams… _Lightning recalled her dream from earlier and frowned. "Not a _single word _to **anyone**. Are we clear? I told you we won't be stuck like this long, everything will be back to normal soon and fast."

"And how're you so sure about that? Do you know a way to switch us back then? You don't even know how this happened." Fang rolled her eyes at Lightning being unreasonable again.

"Look Fang, just keep your mouth shut about this alright? I'll definitely find a way to switch us back to our original body. I won't allow this to stay long," Lightning said sternly. _I wouldn't want to be stuck in this body too long either, I don't think I could cope with Vanille..._

"Fine, fine, whatever suits you Sunshine." Fang sighed exasperatedly. "I'll be going with ya to find the cure."

"Of course you're coming, you didn't expect me to go alone and find a way to turn back while you just sit around and do nothing, do you?" the Pulsian soldier said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh I actually did expect you to go alone when you kept mentioning 'I' Sunshine," the pink hair teaser teased as she grinned.

"… Fang, stop grinning like that while you're having my face on, it's really… out of place…" Lightning frowned at her own face grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Well then Sunshine you'd have to put a smile on my beautiful face too if you want me to stop grinning," Fang laughed.

Lightning rolled her eyes at Fang's comment and ignored it. Just as she stood there came someone knocking on the door. The two of them froze at the noise.

"Lightning, Fang, are you two in there? Lunch's ready so hurry out already!" a perky voice on the other side of the door shouted.

"In a minute Vanille," Fang replied.

"Oh Lightning! I heard from Serah you weren't feeling well and was complaining asking you to get laid or something, are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine," Fang now grinned widely as the whole incident replayed in her mind.

"Alright, glad to hear that Lightning! Do hurry up and come out now we're all waiting!" Vanille squeaked as she skipped off down the stairs.

Lightning glared angrily at the grinning woman. "You think it's funny huh…?"

"To be honest, now that I recalled that scene from earlier, it was absolutely hilarious." Fang laughed uncontrollable. _Get laid huh? Well said, Serah! _Fang smirked inwardly as she thought of what the younger Farron told her when Serah assumed she is Lightning.

Lightning growled dangerously and smacked her hand. "You better be prepare when we change back because you might get blue blacks everywhere…"

Lightning getting mad only provoke Fang further, "Oh ho, we'll see about that sweetheart!" Fang teased as she continued to grin.

Lightning had to resist the urge to hit her own body any further and then she pulled Fang's hand. "Come on, let's go, the last thing we need is to have anyone poking their noses into our business wondering what we are doing alone here." Lightning said as she headed for the door with Fang's arm in hand.

_I'd like it if they really do poke their noses in and got us in the wrong way. _Fang chuckled as the thought of everyone misunderstanding them came across her mind. Then Fang stopped abruptly, causing Lightning to jerk backwards a little despite having a slightly smaller body frame.

"Why are you stopping all of a sudden?" the Pulsian soldier questioned with her face filled with confusion.

"Sunshine, how 'bout you take a look at what your body is wearing hmm? Ever consider changing it before going out there?" Fang smirked.

Lightning was too busy with her own thoughts just now and only realized now that her body wore only a thin white T-shirt and a pair of very short sleeping shorts.

"I don't think you'd like anyone to see you in this state of dressing now do you?" Fang chuckled. Lightning got irritated and smacked her hand again, hard. "Ow! Hey it's alright to hit me but why don't you have some consideration for your poor body here and stop abusing?" Fang said rubbing the area which Lightning smacked.

"Why can't you just be wise and keep your mouth shut and keep those smart comments to yourself? One more word and I'll consider abusing your body instead," Lightning threatened her as she walked over to her closet and opened it to get some clothing for Fang to put on. "Here, wear this and this." Lightning threw over to Fang a collar shirt and a pair of pants. Fang caught the clothing and stared at it.

"Don't you have something more…" Fang struggled to find the right word.

"More revealing? No," Lightning shot back.

"Geez it's gonna be hot… oh speaking of clothes, why aren't you wearing my sari and whose clothes are you wearing…?" Fang had to suppress a laugh but failed as she saw the tight clothing that Lightning is wearing.

"One more word and I'll burn all your damn saris. These are Vanille's." Lightning glared at Fang.

"Pfft… I see…" Fang tried her best to stifle her laughter for her saris' sake. _Haha she doesn't know how to wear it huh? Thought so! _Fang smirked inwardly at the thought of Lightning struggling to wear her sari.

"Close your eyes when you change."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because that's my body and I want to keep those privacy to myself," Lightning stated with a eyebrow raised, indicating Fang to comply.

"Hey that's unfair when you-" before Fang could finish, Lightning held her hand up and interrupted.

"If you're saying I saw yours too when I changed earlier, then save it cause I closed my eyes."

"Tch, how would I know if you're telling the truth?" Fang raised a suspecting eyebrow.

"Consider I respected your privacy that you should believe me," Lightning said with her arms crossed.

"Oh fine… no promises though," Fang chuckled as she closed her eyes and began taking off her T-shirt.

"For the sake of your saris."

"Okay, okay! I won't peep I promise! Geez…" Fang put on the collar shirt and then began changing her shorts.

After changing they headed out of the room and down the hall way. As they passed by the bath room, Fang thought of a brilliant idea to get the soldier all worked up and embarrassed again.

"Hey Light."

"What?"

"Have this ever crossed your mind earlier?" Fang smirked as she pointed at the bath room.

Lightning's eyes opened slightly wider and stared at the bath room. _Guess not. I knew this would caught 'er off guard. _Fang thought to herself, trying her best to suppress her laughter.

"… I… never took this into consideration…" Lightning stated.

"Pfft, come on Light you gotta let this slip this time, no way you're holding me back when I needed to use the bath room," Fang laughed.

"Urgh… shut up Fang…" Lightning had to hold her head to make sure her head wouldn't explode due to frustration and embarrassment. _Today's going to be a long, exhausting day… _Lightning let out a long and exasperated sigh.

_Seems like this is gonna be fun~ _Fang's mind sang to herself.

And off they headed down the stairs towards the dining room joining the others for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>How's this chapter? =D Please review and gimme your opinions! ^^ <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : does not own any of these awesome characters, they belong to SE.**

**Author's notes: Am finally back after my exams' done. Been quite a while, sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter, I hope it's not too bland or boring for you readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me Your Love<strong>

_Chapter 4 – Realization_

As the two women walked into the dining room, everyone's eyes fell on the two women. Lightning walked in with a frown on her now dark features and took a seat next to Sazh with Fang slowly following behind as she rubbed her waist with her hand, with a slight pained look on her face. The former L'cie leader which they all knew does not usually show any sign of pain even if she was hurt, for this the crew eyed curiously at their former leader, Lightning which is now Fang in her body, as she took a seat next to Lightning.

"Hey Light… is something wrong?" Hope asked.

_Boy this kid sure pays lots of attention to Light… _"Huh? I'm fine kiddo." Fang replied.

Everyone then stared at Fang with a bewildered look on their face.

"What?" Fang raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Er… nothing… well… you seem… oh never mind." Hope looked down, avoiding eye contact with Fang. _Did Light just called me 'kiddo'…? That's weird… _the boy thought to himself silently.

"Sis are you hurt?" Snow asked.

"Huh, and why do you say that?" Fang flashed a grin, shocking everyone who assumed their former L'cie leader as stoic as her would never be one of an entertainer, now with a grin! The shock on everyone's faces was clearly written all over, this made Lightning frowned. _Fang you're gonna get it later…_

"Ah… I mean… you were kinda… rubbing your waist earlier so… I was thinking were you hurt or something…" Snow asked with confusion still written on his face as he replayed that grin his sister-in-law flashed earlier in his mind. _Did Light really _grinned…_? Oh wait, and she didn't get angry over me calling her sis… whoa, freaky, is she extremely happy or did she knocked her head…? I'm hoping that it's the 1__st__ choice though… _

"Oh yea, was being hit by the elbow by Light-… ah-hem, by Fang here…" Fang said gesturing towards Lightning.

"Huh? Fang?" Vanille piped in, surprised on her face as she looked at her older friend.

Lightning rolled her eyes before she looked back at Vanille. "What…?" Light said with annoyance laced in her voice.

"Why did you hit Light…?" Vanille asked cautiously, noticing the current irritated mood in her friend.

"Cause… she deserves it." The brunette stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

"As if!" the pink haired woman interrupted.

"You should know when to keep your mouth shut." Light threw Fang a glare as she whispered lowly.

Fang rolled her eyes and looked away with a frown. After the two women ended their conversation the tension rose in the air and the awkward silence dropped in. With Lightning in Fang's body now, the crew who knew of the brunette who never used to be this serious were all tensed seeing the Pulsian all serious with a frown on her face. Sazh tried to lighten up the mood and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder and gave a squeeze.

"Hey warrior woman, why so serious? It's not like ya, loosen up a lil'!" Sazh said with a wide smile.

The soldier was one who never allowed physical contacts with her except for her sister or her friends, but with a mood this bad she would cut off all physical contacts with others. Lightning shot a death glare over to the man, if eyes could kill then Sazh would probably in heaven by now. "Hands _off_ my shoulder."

Sazh who sensed the threat coming his way, quickly retreated his hand and held both hands in air defensively, fearing the Pulsian might rip his hand off him. "Whoa, whoa woman, relax will ya? What on Pulse-" before Sazh could finish, Fang interrupted.

"_GRAN_ Pulse." Fang said seriously.

When Fang said that, everyone turned and looked at her. _Oops… too much of a habit… _Fang realized her mistake then immediately turned to Lightning, "Er… right… Fang?"

"Right… Gran Pulse…" Lightning nodded slowly in agreement as she tried to cope with Fang hoping that they didn't appear to be strange and awkward to the others, sadly they failed and all curious and suspecting eyes now fell upon them.

Serah noticed her sister's and the brunette's sudden weird sense of cooperation, yes they had been friends ever since the fall but never once Lightning was this sensitive to how Fang would react and reacted faster than the Pulsian herself. Serah's suspicion of how close the two suddenly grown towards each other made her narrowed her eyes on Lightning. _Feels like Lightning is not telling me something… _"Since when were you this sensitive about how Gran Pulse is being called, Claire?" Serah asked with suspicion laced with her voice.

"Well… Fang wouldn't really like it to have her home called that way anyway so I kinda corrected it… Well since Gran Pulse is indeed its proper name, so we should use the proper name to address it right? Or else Fang or Vanille might be offended by it…" Fang struggled to get words out of her mouth.

"Hmm… Is that so…" Serah continued to eye Lightning suspiciously.

_Damn… Serah's suspicion instincts kicked in… _"Well, shouldn't we have our lunch now? I'm kinda starving." Lightning struggled to get the right words which would fit her current image.

"Oh, right, let's start eating!" Snow piped in as he nudged Serah out of staring at Lightning.

"Alright, let's dig-… I mean, enjoy everyone." Fang said smiling sheepishly. _I guess I should just bite my tongue… _Fang thought to herself silently.

* * *

><p>After the group finished lunch, they sat at the living room talking various things, including the time when they were out on the Gran Pulse Central Expanse traveling to Oerba. Those times never gets old for the group of former L'cies. Lightning who never really enjoyed those times got up from her seat and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee, while on the other hand Fang who always enjoyed the talk of adventures on Gran Pulse is always very enthusiastic to talk more about it. The group of former L'cies noticed the strange changes of both their former leader and the Pulsian they knew seemed to be acting so very differently, as if they were switched. Vanille especially couldn't help but wonder why did her friend walked away claiming she was uninterested? It was so unlike her! Serah on the hand always knew her sister weren't the talker but now she talked more than she usually does. This situation clearly sent the entire group other than Lightning and Fang to realm of confusion.<p>

"Hey Light… you seem to be enjoying our chatting time today." Snow couldn't help to think that his sister-in-law seemed to be different today.

"Uh… why not? It's interesting, no?" Fang said as she arched one eyebrow.

"Er… yea it certainly is but… you don't normally _talk _this much is all… you seem… extremely happy for some reason? Did something good happened, sis?" Snow asked as his curiosity kicked in.

"Well I'm just in a mood to talk today, no big deal. Why, I can't talk?" Fang said as she faked a glare.

Snow quickly held up his hands in front of him defensively. "N-no of course not! I'm er… just curious is all, I bet Hope is curious too!" Snow said nervously as he dragged Hope into the picture. Hope looked over to Snow with a shocked expression and his eyes widen slightly.

"Oh? That so?" Fang smirked as she looked at the two exchanged nervous glances, amused. _Light sure has a way to scare the hell outta 'em… _Fang inwardly smirked at the thought.

"Claire, you do seem to be acting a little different today after you woke up with that… *cough* dream of yours." Serah's face flushed a little before continuing, "Then you and Fang had a talk, did something happened between you two?"

"Oh of course not Serah, we're great! Nothing happened at all really." Fang smiled at Serah as she tugged some of the pink hair to the back of her right ear, there it shown the mark which Lightning slapped Fang earlier in the room.

Serah gasped at the sight of it. "Nothing! Those finger prints don't seem like nothing on your face!" Serah rushed over to her sister's side, catching everyone's attention as she ran across the living room over to Fang's side. "Oh Maker did Fang did this to you…? I thought she was just going to talk to you, not _hitting_ you! Gosh what got into her making her that angry hitting you? I haven't even hit you!" Serah softly brushed her fingers against Fang's swollen cheek, a pained expression visible on her face.

"It's alright Serah… I uh… kinda deserved it…" Fang tried to smile her way out to convince her.

"Even if you do deserve it, it should be coming from me!" Serah said now with a slightly angry tone.

_Uh-oh… Serah's mad… please don't go hitting the _real _Lightning… _"S-Serah don't be mad at Light-" _Geez stop messing up Fang! _"at Fang, she's doing this on your behalf cause she knew you wouldn't land a hand on me, and we did have a small fight so I got this…" Fang prayed hard in her mind that Serah wouldn't confront Lightning later and slap her in the face.

"Sigh Claire… still why so hard? It's all swollen…" Serah said with her eyes filled with pain.

"Well… actually, coming from Fang it's already considered light…" Fang said as she took Serah's hand away from her face. _Well thank Maker that it's her own face, or else with her using my full strength it's totally gonna rip this face off… _Fang winced at the thought of her own strength making contact with her current face. _Yeap… it's gonna hurt lots…_

"I'm gonna go talk to Fang." Serah stood and made her way to where Light is but was stopped by Fang.

"No Serah, I'm fine, don't go creating unnecessary arguments. For me, please?" Fang pleaded, extremely worried that Serah wouldn't be convinced to stop going to Lightning.

Serah looked at her sister as the woman before her pleaded, Lightning never pleaded to her, not to anyone ever. Serah gave it a thought that Lightning could have her own reasons, so she finally gave in and discarded the thought of confronting Fang. She knelt down at the side of the couch and gave Fang an understanding smile.

"Alright, I won't."

"Good, thank you Serah." Fang let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow… ouch sis, that seems to hurt a lot…" Snow poked out behind Serah and looked at her face.

"Nah not really, it's fine." Fang said with a smile.

"Soldier girl you do seem to be so much more relax without a scowl today, that's a good thing. On the other hand I really couldn't help but wonder what got into the other Pulsian woman." Sazh said as he pointed with his thumb to the direction of the kitchen where Lightning is.

"Yea it's not often that Fang is being so serious the whole time when she's with us… Light, what exactly did you do to make the Pulsian so angry?" Snow asked.

"Er… it's kinda personal so I don't think I'd be spilling anything to you guys…" Fang said with a sheepish smile. _I wanna live my life with Light more, so I'm gonna value my life… _

"Hm… I see, but I guess it must be kinda big of an issue for Fang to be so mad and hitting you, I wonder what it is… Hey Vanille," Snow called out to the younger Pulsian who had been silent while the whole time they were talking.

Vanille snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to Snow, a smile following soon. "Yes?"

"Maybe you would know anything about why Fang would be this angry?" Snow asked.

"Well… I'm not sure… she's been strange since morning and then since lunch she's been frowning a lot… I don't know what the reason is either, ever since she came back from the hunt with Lightning yesterday she's been like this after she woke up… and I could never imagine Fang hitting Lightning… what exactly happened is a mystery…" Vanille said worriedly.

_Sigh Vanille you're right, I'll NEVER EVER hit Light… the one that's hitting me is Lightning herself while I'm in her body… don't mistake me for hitting Light… _Fang let out a soft sigh as the thought played in her mind.

"Oh, so maybe something happened between you two during the hunt huh?" Hope piped in.

"Yea… sorta…" Fang said and suddenly a thought crossed her mind. "I guess I'll ask her to chill." She stood up and made her way to her original body in the kitchen. Fang found Lightning sitting at the dining table sipping her coffee. The pink hair woman made her way there and then lowered herself to Light's ear. "Hey Light, do you think that our body swap is somehow related to the happenings during the hunt yesterday?" Fang whispered softly, ensuring no one is around to listen to their conversations.

"I'd been thinking about this the whole time when you're babbling so enthusiastically about the adventures during our L'cie journey." The brunette sipped her coffee slowly.

Fang rolled her eyes at Light's sarcastic reply and sat down in front of her across the table. "What? It's interesting!"

"What's happening right now beats interesting…" Light said as she stared at Fang with emerald eyes.

"Is it a trait of you to make anyone's eyes look so damn freezing cold? You're making my emerald eyes emitting coldness!" Fang said as she frowned upon seeing her own self with such a cold stare.

Lightning rolled her eyes and then continued, "Right, and you're making me smiling and talking more than I should, when we change back I'm wondering how am I going to cope with them in the near future."

"Hey Sunshine as if you're not doing the same thing to me by being all stoic! It's gonna make me use up my brain juices to form appropriate reasons to explain my sudden change of attitude! Come on would ya relax a little in my body? Oerba Yun Fang is known for the warm and welcoming nature! Not the cold and stoic attitude!" Fang shot back.

"Hey you started it! Or else I wouldn't have so much to think about and then frown about…" Light frowned.

"Oh come on Light, you can't possibly stop me from going to the bathroom if I seriously needed to y'know? Hitting me over here isn't helping when this is your own body too." Fang said as she pointed at the waist area which Lightning hit her from earlier.

Lightning huffed and remained silent, annoyed at the fact that she was indeed hitting her very own body. Fang chuckled at Light's reaction and then continued, "And you should thank me that Serah didn't come stomping on ya."

"Why?" Lightning asked as she raised a confused eyebrow.

Fang moved her pink fringe on her right and revealed her slightly sore cheek. "See this? Your creation." Fang smirked.

_Ouch… my face… _Lightning thought bitterly to herself as she frowned upon seeing her face slightly sore from her earlier slap. "So… what's this got to do with Serah come stomping on me?" Light asked.

"Well, let's see, if Serah had such a mark on her face and it's done by… hmm, not Snow, you're already taking too much negative opinions on him… let's say Vanille did this to your sister, what'd you do?" Fang asked with as she arched one knowing eyebrow.

Lightning's eyes widen slightly at the thought of her sister's sore face caused by Vanille, her adrenaline came rushing into her nerves. "… I guess I get what you meant."

"Exactly, glad you know that your Farron family has a killer trait within. Not that I'd let you touch Vanille though, seriously no." Fang chuckled.

"Hmph, watch me if she really did that." Lightning said with a challenging tone.

"Hah, never knew how challenging my voice sounded, now I know why you're always up for a challenge from me." Fang said as she smirked.

"Glad you know you're intimidating yourself." Light turned away from Fang and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Intimidating but charming." Fang chuckled.

The brunette rolled her eyes at Fang, "How arrogant…"

"Don't think it's arrogant when it's actually true, no?" Fang grinned as she laced her hands together behind her head.

"Urgh… shut up Fang…" Light said with annoyance lined in her voice.

"Why are you asking yourself to shut up, Fang?"

Lightning turned around and saw Vanille staring at her with a face of confusion. She gulped as she struggled to think of a suitable reason.

"Oh… nothing… was just er…" Lightning bit her lips nervously as she forms a reason in her head.

"Fang is just telling me some silly moments that she forgot to only keep it to herself, no big deal yea Fang? Don't have to go all shut up on yourself." Fang chuckled, but immediately regretted saying that.

"Really?" Vanille eyed Fang curiously and then back to Lightning. "Which silly moment? Oh! The time when you accidentally tripped on your sari and fell when you were drunk? Did you've that dream again today? No wonder you don't feel like wearing your sari today!" Vanille clutched her sides as she laughed at the memories replaying in her head.

Fang stared at Vanille with her mouth agape, she mentally cursed at Vanille blurting that out. _Vanille! That was supposed to be a damn secret! How could you let it out like that! _

Vanille looked at Fang being all surprised and tilted her head to the side. "Hmm, doesn't seem like you know this seeing how surprise you are. So Fang told you something else huh? OH! I know!" Vanille clapped her hands together as she remembered one of Fang's silliest moments.

_N-no Vanille not that- _Fang's thoughts were interrupted as Vanille blurted out another humiliating moment.

"Gosh, Fang did you told Lightning about how you ended up almost naked in my bed cause you were drunk! HAHAHA that was so funny that you were so shocked and fell out of bed the next morning!" Vanille covered her mouth and tried to control the laughter from bursting out loud but failed miserably as tears started to form in her eyes from laughing so hard. Fang slapped her hand to her forehead and clenched her fist, trying her best not to hit the younger Pulsian for blurting out her two most humiliating moments. _VANILLE YOU BETTER THANK ETRO THAT I'M IN LIGHTNING'S BODY NOW. _

"R-right…" the woman with the said body tried her very best to act neutral, which thankfully she's good at that and remained a stoic expression. _P-pfft… oh dear Fang… I was always thinking how you never tripped on your own sari, now I know… HAHA! _Lightning mentally laughed at the thought and turned away slightly when she felt her mouth curved slightly upwards, betraying her stoic expression.

Fang glared at the two women and then used every ounce of her strength to hold back herself from breaking the younger Pulsian's shoulder when she placed her hand on her. The younger Pulsian took note and turned to face the pink haired woman, laughter still spilling in process.

"V-Vanille… I think you should spare me- no I mean spare _Fang _here some of her pride yea?" Fang spoke through clenched teeth.

"O-oh, pfft… hahaha, yea you're right, I guess I should – pfft… Hahaha!" Vanille let out another laughter.

Fang rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. Lightning saw and chuckled a little before shoving the younger Pulsian lightly to act that she mind. "Vanille, stop it really, how can you blurt out my two most embarrassing moments?"

"Oh, pfft, but Fang you told Light some of your stuffs right? So you shouldn't mind another one or two." Vanille's laughter finally died down slightly as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"One is sufficient, Vanille." Fang said as she sighed.

"Hmm… Light you seem to be displeased to know of this when Fang seems to be all cool about this matter when it's regarding her… I felt like I'd just blurted out your secret and not Fang's…" Vanille said as she held her hands near her mouth.

_You did blurt out my secret Vanille! In front of Light too! _Fang tried her best to force a smile on her face.

"Oh I'm sure she's just having a hard time to digest my humiliating moments since I'm always this _flawless_, let her be Vanille. And well, I'm cool with Light knowing anyway, so it's fine." Lightning chuckled lightly as she ignored the glare coming from Fang.

"Hmm… I see… oh right Fang, we should be going soon, we've some stuffs to attend to later remember?" Vanille winked at Fang.

Lightning was taken aback by Vanille's wink at her and concern instantly overtook her. _What stuffs…? Don't tell me it's _those _stuffs that you two normally do… not in the day! _Lightning frowned and mentally cursed at the images played in her mind. Vanille saw the frown on her friend's face and thought she had forgotten.

"Geez you don't remember? How unbelievable!" Vanille said as she huffed and placed both hands on either side of her hips.

Fang instantly remembered what Vanille was saying and tried desperately to stop her from telling Lightning which the younger Pulsian assumed that it is actually her in the body. _Oh snap! I wanted it to be a surprise for Light! Etro damn this body change it isn't fun anymore! _Fang mentally cursed at her plans of surprising Light was destroyed and there was nothing she could do to stop it when she was right in front of it!

"Er… of course I remember!" Lightning said anxiously. _Gotta form a plan to escape. Oh right! I've more important stuffs than this right now! _"But I couldn't make it now, I've more important stuffs to attend to!"

Vanille showed a shocked expression and leaned in closer to Lightning's ear, making her jerked slightly when she leaned in. "Fang, you were so enthusiastic to get it done just for Lightning the other day! How could you possibly say there's something more important than to surprise Lightning! And we don't have much time left till the big day!" Vanille whispered softly into Lightning's ear.

The brunette showed a confused expression after hearing the younger Pulsian said that. Fang caught the expression on Light's face and facepalmed. _GREAT. PLAN RUINED. _

Lightning turned and faced Vanille, confusion still written all over her face. She then glanced at Fang and saw the pink haired woman cursing softly under her breathe. The brunette smiled and replied, "Sorry Vanille… this has got something to do with Lightning too, so that'd have to wait for a while, I'll be back home as soon as possible after I'd gotten this business done."

Fang held up her head and stared at Lightning, curiosity written all over her face. _Oh…? Light didn't continue to urge Vanille to tell her what the surprise is…? Normally she would have… either way am still glad she didn't at least find out what the surprise is! _Fang let out a small smile as she mentally thanked Lightning for not urging Vanille on.

"Hmm… then I guess that can't be help… so you two have something to do in a bit yea? Guess I'll just head home first, be back soon Fang!" Vanille waved to the two women as she left the kitchen.

The brunette turned to face the pink haired woman and arched an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. Fang sighed and then faced the other woman with a serious face.

"Look Light… it's not something bad alright, it's just a nice surprise for you on-" before Fang could finish, Lightning held up a hand and interrupted.

"It's a surprise huh? So Fang you think you could surprise me… is what you're trying to say?"

"Well it's not really that much of a surprise anymore now that you know…"

"So you think if I didn't expect you had a surprise for me I'd be _surprised_?"

"You'd definitely get a surprise! Surely you will! But now argh my plans are ruined! You're already expecting it!" Fang sighed loudly.

_Hmm… guess I'd become a little soft for letting Fang get out this one… but I'm still wondering what the surprise is though… oh well, eventually I'll know I suppose. _Lightning chuckled and then continued, "But I don't know what that is anyway, so you could still probably _surprise _me, though I doubt anything you do could surprise me. I'd seen and experienced more than enough surprises in my life." _For example… Serah's L'cie branding… urgh, why did this suddenly creep up? _Light shook her head lightly to get the thought out of her mind.

"Heh, you might not be that surprise, but it'll still catch you off guard just a little Sunshine." Fang said as she grinned widely.

"Stop grinning and don't call me Sunshine using my face." Light frowned as she couldn't help but thought of how weird her face looked when Fang grinned.

Fang chuckled and sighed, "Then you stop frowning! Smile for me will ya?"

Lightning rolled her eyes and waved her hand at her. "There's nothing to smile for right now. Anyway, enough chit-chatting here. Let's get back to our main topic." The brunette said with a serious face.

"Right ma'am. So… where were we… ah, right, I don't think anything else strange enough happened to us before we went for the hunt, so it's gotta be during the hunt. Could it be some weird spells that we stepped into or being casted upon on by some weird monsters? It better not be some damn Leyaks again…" Fang said as her eyes narrowed to slits.

"I don't think Leyaks are capable to do something like that." Light replied.

The two women paused for a while before a thought strike them at the same time and they stared at each other.

"The cabin!" Fang said.

"The old lady!" Light said.

"It must be the tea!" the two women said at the same time. As the realization hit, the two women fell silent once more and shoulders slumped.

"Damn… I shouldn't have drank that without suspecting… I'm too careless…" the brunette pinched her nose bridge as she sighed. _I should have trusted my instincts that the old lady was a little suspicious when she asked us to drink that tea looking into each others' eye… that was such a weird thing to do, why didn't I suspect of that! _Lightning mentally cursed at herself not being cautious.

"That weird tea… and it was so good… damn never in my life I'd have thought that just a damn cup of tea would do such ridiculous changes to us…" the pink haired woman let out an exasperated sigh. _Damn that old lady she's gonna pay for making Light and me go through all these troubles… especially my specially planned surprise is now half ruined! _Fang's eye twitched like how the soldier normally did as the fire inside her burnt.

"Let's grab our weapons, we've to get back into the forest and head for the cabin. We've to get that old lady to change us back." Light said as she stood.

"That old lady's got lots of explaining to do…" Fang said as she stood and punched her fist into her other hand.

"Right… go get my gunblade in my room and I'll get your lance, we'll meet up at the forest entrance." The taller woman left the kitchen after she finished.

Fang chuckled as she looked at the now taller woman as she left. "Always the commando huh, Sunshine? Never gets tired of giving orders." Fang left the kitchen and headed up the stairs to fetch Lightning's gunblade.

* * *

><p>After Fang took the gunblade with her, she headed down along the hallway and stopped in front of the bathroom. The pink haired woman felt a sudden urge to use the bathroom then.<p>

"… Snap… Light's not here… but I need to use the toilet…" Fang gulped and struggled for a while whether to use or not to use. Finally, she decided to leave it to later. _Light you owe me for this. _Fang thought to herself as she headed down the stairs and out of the house, dashing towards the forest entrance to meet up with Lightning.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 4, hope you enjoyed, reviews welcomed! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Own nothing of all the awesome characters and places. **

**A/N: I'm extremely sorry for the slow update, was working the hell outta myself. I know I had been taking a looooong time so here it is! Hope it's not too boring, and do enjoy, lovely readers! :D Also, a BIG THANKS TO HEYDIDDLE :) BEST BETA READER EVER! 8D thanks lots for the suggestions given for making this chapter more spiffy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me Your Love<strong>

_Chapter 5 – Trial_

After the two women meet up at the forest entrance, they entered through the trail from yesterday. Fang again took the lead and guided the two of them. They walked in silence as no words exchanged between them. Fang glanced over her shoulder and looked at the quiet brunette, wondering what to say to the soldier to break the silence.

"Light."

Lightning tilted her head up and looked at the woman in front. "What, Fang?"

"Do you know how to use a lance?" Fang pointed at her Kain's lance.

"… A bit, I learnt some basic methods of handling a lance back during GC's training. Why do you ask?" Lightning raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Nothing, was just curious." Fang shrugged.

"Hmm… then what about you?" Light asked.

"What about me?" Fang turned her head slightly and looked at the woman behind her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ever wield a gunblade before? Or… something similar, perhaps a sword?" Light asked as she gestured at her gunblade.

Fang looked at the gunblade in her hand then back at Lightning. "Nope, my lance is my life! And it's all I ever need for a good fight." Fang grinned confidently.

"Huh… it's the same for me I guess."

"The gunblade's your absolute weapon, yea?" Fang chuckled.

"What's so funny when you're the same anyway?" Light narrowed her eyes at Fang.

"Hah nothing Sunshine, don't get so fired up that easily." Fang said with a smile. Then she moved a hand to her chin as a thought crossed her mind. "Then, what if you're forced to use my lance?"

"Why would someone force me to?" Light said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, I mean if we're still stuck in each others' body… then we'll have to use each others' weapons, yea? If we use our own respective weapons the group would be suspicious of us…" Fang said. _Not that we're already not suspicious enough since lunch… _Fang thought to herself silently.

"We'll see about that later, I don't think we'd be stuck in each other's body for long once we find that old lady." Lightning's eyes darken at the mention of the old lady.

Fang felt a shiver ran down her spine when she saw the darken eyes of the other woman. "Alrighty… well hey ya don't have to be so mad…"

"I'm not mad, just frustrated." Light sighed.

_Have any idea that your frustration means mad yourself, Sunshine? _Fang inwardly smirked at the thought but kept it to herself. "Right, right, just frustrated."

"Fang, stop talking and move it, how long more till we'll reach the cabin? We'd been walking for about 2 hours now, it didn't take that long for us to get out of the forest yesterday. Are you sure we're on the right track, Fang?" Lightning looked around her surroundings before settling her eyes on the pink haired woman in front of her.

"Oh…" Fang trailed off as she too looked around. _Oh snap, too much talking… er… I remember it's somewhere near that rock… _Fang thought to herself silently. "I think we should be reaching soon…"

Upon hearing the lack of confidence in the pink haired Pulsian's voice, Light rolled her eyes and sighed. "Face it Fang, you're lost _again_, right?"

"No! Of course not…" Fang shot back upon instinct, the nature of hating to admit that she made the same mistake twice. "If I could just find that landmark…" Fang whispered softly.

"What did you say?"

"Huh? Nothing Sunshine, you're thinking too much." Fang smiled sheepishly at Lightning. _If she knows I'm using a rock as a landmark she'd probably kill me… but I remember it's somewhere near the cabin! Once we find it then just make a turn and we'll be there! _Fang thought to herself.

Lightning sighed before continuing, "Fine… let's hurry, we don't want to get stuck again in the forest in the late evening now do we?" the brunette moved alongside with the pink haired woman.

"Right… let's hurry."

The two women continued to move through the forest in silence. After an hour or so Fang did find the rock, but not the cabin. The pink haired woman stood there wondering where the cabin had gone to. _Geez where's the damn cabin! _Fang thought to herself as she ran her hand through her soft pink hair frustrated. Lightning saw and shoved the pink haired Pulsian lightly.

"Hey you're going to mess up my hair, stop that." Light said.

"Oh, sorry…"

"So… we're lost… _again_…" Light sighed exasperatedly as she looked around her surroundings.

"… Sadly, yes…" Fang's shoulder slumped and her head dropped low.

"Fang I can't believe you got us lost twice in a row in 2 days!" Lightning said with frustration laced in her voice.

"Hey I was quite sure that it was around here alright!" _Around this piece of damn rock that is! _Fang thought to herself angrily and frustrated.

"Forget it I'm leading." Lightning took point and leaded the two of them. _If I'm not wrong about where we're currently at… then we should be able to reach soon in another hour… _Light relied on her memory from yesterday and nodded lightly to herself as she got the idea of how to reach the cabin.

"Hmph… fine…" Fang whispered softly to herself as she pouted her mouth slightly.

They wandered deeper into the woods and made a few turns as Lightning leaded. After another hour or so they finally found the cabin just around another turn and the right rock that Fang was actually looking for. Fang's face turned into the _I knew it! _look as she pointed at the rock.

"I knew there's a rock around here!"

"… Fang, are you trying to tell me that you were using a rock as a landmark earlier to find the cabin…?"

Fang looked at the other woman with a shocked expression as she realized she just blew her own cover. "Er… kinda… 'cause this rock here's kinda special don't ya think?" Fang smiled sheepishly. _Just never thought that this rock here has a brother or sister out there which is so alike to each other… _Fang thought to herself silently.

"Fang."

Fang snapped out of her thinking upon hearing her name being called. "Yes, Sunshine?"

"You're truly… _UNBELIEVABLE._" Lightning said as she stared at Fang with an expression of disbelief.

"Er… thank you Sunshine?" Fang smiled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Stop smiling so sheepishly with my face, it doesn't work on me." _Remember that it's not your face now, Fang… _Light inwardly smirked at the thought.

"Hey if your own face works on you then I'd be surprised really." Fang chuckled.

"Whatever… let's go." The brunette moved towards the cabin in a steady pace as the pink haired Pulsian followed closely behind.

The two women headed straight for the cabin and stopped when they reached the door. Lightning knocked a few times but no answer came from behind the door. Fang tried and knocked a little harder but still nothing as only silence answered the door again. Lastly, the two agreed to knock down the door and barged in as weapons in hand. When the two finally made it into the cabin, they could see no one but an empty, quiet cabin. The two walked into the cabin cautiously and looked around.

"Hey there's no one in here…" Fang said as she walked into the bathroom and then to the bedroom next.

"… Let's look around and see what we could find…" Light said as she began scanning the area.

The brunette started to search through the kitchen area and her eyes fell on a small piece of paper pinned under a mug on the dining table. She walked towards the dining table and took the piece of paper up. When the brunette began reading the contents in the paper her face instantly changed into a confused and shocked expression. Fang noticed the other woman had found something and approached her.

"Hey you found something? What's this…?" The pink haired woman began reading the contents beside the now taller woman.

"_If you girls are reading this, I'm already gone by now knowing how fast you two would figure out what happened. And yes it's the tea that did the trick. I'm one who strengthens the bond and love between a pair of couple, and also to bring them face each other with their true feelings through trials, I'm a lovers' mage. You two must prove to me how true love exist between the two of you and shall be granted a wish upon accomplishing by showing me your love for each other and also the switch back of your respective bodies (no side effects, no worries). So all you've got to do is work this out together and show me your love. _

_Lover's mage."_

They both froze after finish reading the note left by the old lady, which is the so called Lovers' mage. After a minute or two Lightning snapped and threw the piece of paper over her shoulder which was then caught by Fang. The tanned soldier paced the room in circles before finally letting out a frustrated groan followed by a few mumbled curses.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS." Light commented as she folded her arms across her chest.

"'show me your love' huh… how are we gonna show it when she's not around anyway?" the pink haired Pulsian commented. _Hmm… a pretty spiffy idea… oh wait, gives me more time to be with Light too… cheers! _Fang inwardly cheered at the thought.

"What? Did I hear you wrong? Did you just asked _how _are we gonna _show _it? You're seriously gonna believe this sick joke?" the tanned soldier looked at Fang's direction with a mixed expression of bewildered and disbelief.

"But do you have any other idea how to solve this other than trying to believe this sick joke?" Fang turned around and looked at Lightning as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. _Hmm… Light's chest is… as what I expected… no wait, more than expected… _Fang inwardly smiled mischievously at the thought.

Lightning rolled her eyes before continuing, "I don't see how we could show 'true' love to this crazy old woman. We're not even a couple to begin with for Etro's sake!" _Great, this taught me a bloody lesson not to be too kind hearted to old ladies next time… and Fang's with Vanille, how the hell are we going to fall in love and show true love anyway, that's definitely not working._ The tanned soldier paced the room in circles again before stopping abruptly._ I'd decided not to go after Fang because of Vanille… now why is this happening to me? What had I done to suffer such a sickening joke… _Lightning frowned at the thought.

The pink haired Pulsian felt a sudden pain in her chest as she looked at Lightning being so utterly disapproving and opposing. _Guess that shows… she only thought of us nothing more than… _Fang sighed sadly as she uncrossed her arms and plopped down on the sofa. "Well… hey there isn't much choice… we'll just have to give it a go even if we're not really a couple if we want our bodies back…"

_Just give it a go huh… right… guess for the sake of getting your body back there's no other way but to give this crazy idea a go… _Lightning looked at Fang and sighed exasperatedly. _Even if we aren't a couple… _Lightning shook her head to get rid of the painful thoughts from slowly creeping up into her mind. "… I suppose you're right too, there's no choice but to try this out if we want to get our bodies back. I wouldn't want to be stuck in this body forever."

The pink haired Pulsian frowned. "Hey… my body ain't that bad."

"I never said your body is bad or anything, you don't want to be stuck in my body forever too right? Think about the inconvenience caused since this morning!" _And how would your Vanille suffer lost of physical contact for the time of me being in your body cause there's no bloody way I'm doing those stuffs in your place just because I'm in your body now… _Lightning thought to herself as she frowned at the thoughts of Fang and Vanille together crossing her mind.

"Fine, fine, I get what you mean alright." Fang said as she waved a dismissive hand at Lightning. _I wouldn't wanna be stuck in your body when I don't have my charming face to make you fall for me… no matter if you only thought of us as nothing more but friends, I'll still make you fall for me, Light, and hard. _Fang's determination multiplied at the thought of being able to make the stoic soldier fall for her thoroughly._ Beside… getting stuck in this, I really wonder how long can I not touch your body- _Fang suddenly shot up as she recalled something quite urgent. "Uh… Light?"

"What?" the tanned soldier turned to face Fang.

"I er… need to use the toilet…" the pink haired woman pointed at the direction of the toilet, slightly clenching her legs together.

Lightning's face immediately flushed and the blush is clearly visible even with Fang's dark complexion. She bit her bottom lip and then let out a sigh as she waved her on. "… Fine, go use the toilet…" _I wouldn't want my bladder to explode… _

"Alright, thanks Light!" Fang rushed to the toilet and shut the door.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES WHEN YOU DO IT. OR ELSE YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO YOUR SARI." Lightning shouted behind the door.

"Geez Light, stop threatening me with my saris already!" Fang huffed as she shut her eyes and pulled her shorts down.

"Pfft… never thought teasing was so much fun in the past." Lightning whispered to herself with a smirk on her face.

Fang came out from the toilet with a scowl on her face as she stared at Lightning. The tanned soldier stared back at the pink hair Pulsian with a raised eyebrow. _Oh, so this is how I look with a scowl… _

"Light, it's not fun to use my saris to tease me. My sari is like my identity to show that I'm from the Yun clan! It's a traditional garb!" Fang complained with arms crossed in front of her chest.

_Now how did she hear that…? Does she have some super hearing or something? _Lightning raised both her eyebrows when the pink haired woman complained. "Guess how I felt whenever you teased me, and so _frequently _too." The tanned soldier shot back.

"Hey now I did not use your military uniform to tease you did I!" Fang stopped her complains and blinked a few times when the thought hit her, making Lightning's eyes widen at the Pulsian's realization. "Oh wait… guess I can too." Fang grinned.

"Alright fine! I won't use your garb to tease you anymore so don't you dare do _anything _to my uniform!" Lightning said as she narrowed her eyes at the now grinning widely pink haired Pulsian.

"Oh I don't know Light… depends on how you treat me from here on out then." Fang's grinned now widen from ear to ear.

"FANG." Light said sternly as she shot her a _don't get too cocky now, you've your saris to worry about too _look.

Fang laughed when she saw the look on the tanned soldier's face. "Hey I was just having a little fun with ya, Light. Just like the way you had fun with me." She winked at Lightning.

Lightning rolled her eyes before she continued, "Fine, fine. No more uniforms and saris teasing, alright? Like I said, Fang, don't you DARE do ANYTHING to my GC uniform…" the tanned soldier said sternly with warning laced in her voice. _That's my favorite coat too. _

"Well Light, the same goes to you for my garb, you gotta take good care of it when you're wearing it got that?" Fang said as she smirked at the taller woman.

"You do the same or else we both lose."

"Wow hey gotcha, you're gonna find your uniforms all in one piece when we changed back." Fang held up her arms defensively for the sake of her saris. "Oh right, speaking of your uniform, you gotta teach me how to wear it with all those complicated buckles and stuff. Or else I wouldn't be able to get to your working place without wearing the uniform now can I?"

"Oh…" Light trailed off as another problematic thought came across her mind and she sighed. _Right… she has to wear it to _my _working place… I can't possibly just call General Amodar up and make him put me on leave… plus I don't even know how long will I be stuck in this body… though he might be happy since he's always complaining I work too much. _Light shook her head slightly at the thought as a small smile spread across her face when the image of a complaining Amodar crossed her mind. Then she raised her head to meet her own cerulean eyes which is now staring at her with confusion clearly shown on the other woman's face from the lack of response coming from her.

"Right, the same goes to you for your sari…"

Fang chuckled lightly as the image of herself with Light in it struggling to get the sari right, what a sight it would be. "Will do, wouldn't want anyone to start thinking that I hate my own sari now. Besides my sari suit my body best." Fang winked.

The taller woman rolled her eyes at the Pulsian's last comment. "Hmph… fine let's get out of this place, there's nothing left for us to linger around here." Lightning said as she walked pass Fang to the door.

Fang nodded and headed for the door to join Lightning outside. Once she was outside she immediately changed her mind. "Light, it's a bad idea to move out from here now." Fang said as she looked up at the dark and seemingly heavy storm clouds coming in.

"Why?"

"Why don't you learn how to observe weather changes?" the pink haired Pulsian pointed up at the sky.

The tanned soldier looked up and then back to Fang. "If we hurry we should be-" before Lightning could finish, the wind started howling wildly, sweeping the trees madly and with unforgiving force as the wind bended some of the trees with a thinner and not so woody stem. The trees continued to rustle loudly due to the wild wind and a second later the storm hit, pouring down rain mercilessly. The heavy rain drowned the surroundings, blinding any sight to the eyes as it covered everything in a white gray sheet of water. A thunder followed closely and roared loudly as lightning started zapping throughout the sky as well. Under such circumstances, Lightning and Fang had no choice but to stay put at the cabin till the storm stops.

"… What luck are we having… why must a storm hit every time when we're in the forest anyway?" Lightning let out an exasperated sigh as she sat down on the sofa with a thud. _Ouch… this sofa is hard…_ Lightning shifted a little on the sofa until she sought the comfortable position to sit in.

"Well let's think in a more positive way. Maybe we're always stuck in the storm for a reason." Fang said as she sat down next to Lightning.

Light sighed. "… Other than bad luck, I simply can't think of any other reason why we're always stuck in a storm."

"… Well… true I guess…" Fang let out a sigh too. _Or maybe Lady Luck's on my side to give me more time to be with ya. _Fang inwardly smiled and was delighted at the thought.

Light noticed the other woman's slightly curved lips. "What's so funny?" she asked as curiosity kicked in.

"Oh, nothing at all, Sunshine, ya just thinking too much." Fang smiled widely.

"Right… So when is this storm going to stop?" the tanned soldier glanced over her shoulder to look out of the window.

"Judging by the sight of this… it's gonna continue till midnight."

"WHAT?" Lightning snapped and had her eyes settled on the pink haired Pulsian beside her. "… Are you serious, Fang?"

"Hey why would I lie? Doesn't give me any benefits! Besides, I'd lived on Gran Pulse as a hunter longer than anyone of you so I'm definitely better at reading the weather since hunting requires great skill of studying the weather too!" Fang said.

Lightning sighed and slumped down in her seat tiredly. "Fine…"

Time passed without a word exchanged between the two women as their own minds filled with different thoughts, the rain serving as the only noise echoing through the cabin as the rain drops hit the roof like millions of bullets, still pouring down heavily. After about two hours sitting there without a word exchanged, Fang felt like she was going to die of boredom. She stood up and headed for the fridge to see if there would be any food to have as dinner for the two of them. The pink haired Pulsian opened and scanned the fridge. She was delighted to see the fridge is filled with various foods such as meat, vegetables and different sauces which would be enough to make a wonderful feast for dinner.

"Hey Light! Look there's lots of food; we could use a piece of meat or two from here and make dinner!" Fang chimed happily.

"You sure that's safe to eat? After what happened since we drank the tea? What if something else happens again, like for example a change in our body parts…" Light commented, suspicious of the food displayed in front of her view.

Fang frowned as the thought hit her. "Guess you're right…" she decided to close the fridge door but stopped when her stomach began growling loudly. "… But I'm hungry, so it's better to have another body change than to starve to death… I doubt there will be any other weird body changes too since you're not eating."

Right after Fang done talking, Light's stomach began growling softly. The tanned soldier clutched her stomach as redness began to creep up to her cheeks again. "… I'm hungry too."

Fang let out a soft laugh and looked at the soldier with a smile. "Guess we've no choice but to give it a go again. Let's hope that there wouldn't be any more weird changes, especially our body parts though…" Fang said. _Cause that'd be the creepiest thing ever… Light's arms on my body? GOSH GET OUTTA MY MIND. _Fang shook her head furiously to get that awful thought out of her mind.

"Fang? What's wrong?" Light asked.

"Oh uh… nothing Sunshine, come on then, let's cook us some dinner!" Fang gave an uneasy smile after having that thought haunt her mind.

"Right…"

The two women worked together and cooked a delicious meal. Then they sat down and ate in silence before Fang broke the silence again with a soft burp after she had done eating.

"Excuse me… man, that was great!" Fang let a satisfied smile grace her face.

Lightning nodded in agreement. "Yea it's not bad, I never knew you can cook, Fang."

"Hah 'cause it's too troublesome to cook, so I leave it all to Vanille to do the cooking. Well hey, you don't see me cooking doesn't mean I don't cook y'know." Fang grinned.

Light chuckled softly. "Guess you're right. But it's just kind of unexpected that you could cook this well too."

"Well…" Fang shifted in her seat and placed her arms crossed on the dining table as she leaned forward. "I only cook this well if you're the one eating it." Fang winked.

Lightning turned away in an attempt to hide her blushing face. _Damn… even when Fang has my face on her charm didn't fade away… _Lightning gulped before she continued, "Don't lie Fang, you know pretty words like these won't flatter me." Lightning struggled to get the words out.

Fang chuckled and leaned back into her seat. "Knew you wouldn't be this easy, Light. If you're this easy to flatter then it wouldn't be interesting and challenging anymore." Fang grinned again.

The tanned soldier rolled her eyes at Fang's comment and stood up as she picked up hers and Fang's dishes. "I'll wash these." The soldier then turned around and headed for the sink.

Fang sighed a little as the tanned woman turned and left. _Well, that's the end for a conversation… how I wish you'd fall for that even just a little so that I could get a tiny glimpse of hope of being with you, Light… _Fang sighed even louder than the previous one as the thought crossed her mind. _But I'm definitely not giving up. _

The tanned soldier felt uncomfortable and sticky due to the sweat from the trekking earlier. She struggled to decide whether to take a bath or not since she is now stuck in Fang's body. What would the huntress think of her if she suggested for a bath first? Lightning sighed and shook her head lightly as she sat back down on the sofa.

Fortunately for Lightning, Fang too felt the stickiness unbearable. "Hey Light, can I go take a bath…? 'Cause y'know… I'm feeling all sticky here due to the humidity caused by the rain and from the trekking earlier…" Fang said.

Light's felt her heart lighten not at the thought of Fang taking a bath while in her body but she felt the same and suggested for a bath first. _Oh Maker, Fang sometimes I'm just so thankful you could read my mind… _Lightning thanked Fang mentally before she continued, "I guess that's alright, you've got a point there. Just…" the tanned soldier trailed off as her cheeks started burning slightly again.

"Just…?" Fang raised an eyebrow as she waited for Lightning to continue.

"Just close your eyes when you take a bath and respect my privacy…"

"Oh… o-oh, right… I will don't worry." Fang smiled nervously. _Damn the thought of Light's body naked is already… a BIG challenge not to see the glorious body…_

_I sure hope you do. _Light's cheeks continued to burn to a higher degree. "Good, you can go first, I'll too after you."

"Alright then." Fang said as she walked towards the bathroom but stopped midway and turned around to face the tanned soldier. _A bath with the tense Sunshine would be fun… _Fang smiled mischievously before she called out to the soldier. "Light."

"What?" Light turned her head slightly and met the pink haired Pulsian's gaze.

"Wanna join me? To make sure I don't do _anything_ to your body, hmm?" Fang teased.

Lightning's eyes widen with shock and her mouth agape. "FANG! You just promised you would respect my privacy!"

_I'm getting there… _Fang inwardly smirked at the thought. "Well Sunshine, I don't go back on my promise but I think it's a pretty good idea that you could actually get me under your surveillance when I bath so that I don't do weird things to your body. Maybe you can wash your own body and I wash mine, I prefer it that way to be honest." Fang grinned evilly. _Oh yeah! _

Lightning's face burned hotly and the blush clearly visible now on her face as she shivered at the thought of that. _Fang washing her own body when I'm in it? Who knows what those hands could do if she scrubbed a sensitive spot? It could drive me crazy!_ The tanned soldier groaned and refused to accept the suggestion. "N-no Fang… just-" before Light could finish, Fang interrupted.

"Ah I see… so you prefer… me _washing_ your body… and you would prefer _exploring _my body there and get the feel yourself, Sunshine?" Fang said. _That's the last straw to go. _Fang smirked at the tanned soldier.

The tanned soldier tensed at the comment and her eyes widen. "Get me some blindfolds… I need to tie the blindfold in front of your eyes when I wash my body." Lightning said, finally giving in as Fang expected.

_BULL'S EYE! Such fun, such fun. _Fang inwardly hummed at the thought before continuing, "Blindfolds? Hah Sunshine seriously? Come on I promise I won't look, where can I get blindfolds now anyway? Doesn't seem like there would be any in this cabin." _Plus blindfolds kinda gets me excited, Sunshine… _the pink haired Pulsian inwardy smirked at the thought.

Lightning growled low and dangerously, making Fang shivered slightly at the sound of it. "You. Better. Be. Closing. Your. Eyes."

"Yes ma'am." Fang grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>so how was it! please review and lemme know! :D suggestions are welcomed! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

******I'm so sorry for updating this late, here it is, chapter 6! enjoy, dear readers! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me Your Love<strong>

_Chapter 6 - Unknown Feelings_

The two women entered the bathroom together and turned their backs to each other, both agreeing to close their eyes as they stripped off each piece of clothing. Suddenly, they heard a crack of thunder followed by the lights in the bathroom dimming, leaving them in total darkness. Lightning freaked out a little before calming down and slowly glanced around in the dark.

"What just happened…?" Fang asked.

"… Must be a black out caused by that thunder…" Light replied, attempting to keep her voice steady

"Hmm… I see, hey come on now, take those clothes off, don't tell me you're gonna bath in em?" Fang said as she went further into the bathroom and reached for the tub to turn the tap on.

Lightning's eyes widened with shock. "Wh-what? Wait, we're still gonna take a bath without the lights?"

"Hey it's fine by me, I really wouldn't wanna sleep when I'm all sticky y'know. Besides, when the lights are off we can't see each others' body anyway, so isn't it a good thing?" Fang said as she stood beside the bath tub, staring at the tanned soldier hidden in the shadows with her dark complexion.

"But… I uh…" the tanned woman stumbled for words to say.

The pink haired Pulsian had a thought cross her mind when the tanned soldier stumbled for words "Aha!" Fang said loudly.

Light jumped in surprise at the Pulsian's sudden outburst "W-what?"

"Well now, don't tell me the great Lightning Farron is… afraid of taking a bath in the _dark_?" Fang teased.

_Etro how did she… damn. _Lightning groaned lowly which sent a shiver down Fang's spine once more. "Don't kid with me Fang, why would I be _afraid _of the _dark_."

Fang chuckled softly before she continued. "Well, then don't just stand there, get that clothing off your body and get into the bath!" The pink haired Pulsian exclaimed as she turned the tap off when the water had filled the tub.

"Tch… irritating…" Lightning whispered under her breath to herself. She slowly slipped off the remaining clothing and joined Fang in the water, ensuring her back was turned away.

"You know Sunshine, it's no use whispering around me." Fang smirked at the soldier but of course it couldn't be seen in the dark.

However, the tanned soldier could basically feel the smirk radiating from the Pulsian behind and narrowed her eyes as she turned her head slightly to the left. "And it's bad to eavesdrop."

"Hah tell that to your ears, not me." Fang chuckled as she shifted a little nearer to Lightning and smiled mischievously, like how a naughty kid who was about to piss the hell out of someone would. _Now… let the fun… BEGIN! _The pink haired Pulsian then splashed some water at the brunette, causing Light's hair to get soaking wet. Light gasped at the sudden contact with the back of her head, still feeling cold against her skin. The tanned soldier turned to face the Pulsian with murderous intent clearly shown in her eyes, ignoring the fact that they were both naked and wet.

"What in Etro's name…" Light growled lowly, "Do you think you are doing… FANG?" she spoke through clenched teeth, which earned a chuckle from the other woman.

Fang flashed a playful grin. "Nothing, just having some fun with ya 'cause ya just so damn tense all the time! C'mon, don't be so mad, Sunshine." Light rolled her eyes and gave Fang another scowl.

The pink haired Pulsian laughed at the expression given by the other woman and stopped abruptly once she felt water going into her mouth while some were splashed onto her face. She opened her eyes and was again greeted by water. The woman let out a soft groan as water came into contact with her eyes, stinging it a little in the process. The soft groan was followed closely by a chuckle coming from the water assailant.

"Right, are your eyes having sufficient 'fun' with the water?" Light smirked at the Pulsian rubbing and struggling to open her eyes. _Not so tense now, am I? _The tanned soldier softly chuckled.

Fang had a dangerous grin plastered on her face. "Oh yes indeed… I figure I'd had enough fun with water… Now it's your turn, Sunshine." Right after she finished talking, she began her water attack at Lightning. Her hands were shoving wildly in the water, splashing as madly as she could at the tanned soldier.

Lightning turned her head sideways and moved backwards shielding her face from the water assault until she felt her back against the tub. Knowing there was no other way but to counter attack, she sunk into the water and waited several seconds before reappearing on the surface of the water and tackled Fang to the other side. The Pulsian now in Light's body had lesser strength as compared to her own, so there she was being pinned between the now stronger soldier and the wall of the bath tub. She tried to struggle her way out but her attempts were a failure.

"Hah, had enough fun, _Fang_?" Light smirked at the struggling Pulsian.

The pink haired woman gave up and stopped struggling after admitting her defeat. She looked up to meet the tanned soldier's emerald eyes, silently gazing into it with her now sharp cerulean eyes. The gaze between the two women continued several seconds before Light decided to turn away breaking the gaze. The brunette then awkwardly let go of the other woman's wrists and backed away.

Light let out a soft cough to cover up her embarrassment for having a little too much fun in her opinion. "Sorry… I er-" before she could finish, Fang interrupted.

"Why are you apologizing all of a sudden?"

The question caught the woman off guard, she didn't know why she was apologizing but she felt like she needed to. "I mean… well, for tackling and pinning you all of a sudden just now… I wasn't thinking… so, sorry…" she replied. _Not to mention I did that to you under the situation that we were both NAKED, thank Maker that I wasn't really paying attention about it until just now… or else something might happen… _Light mentally scolded herself for such irrational acts.

Fang shrugged and let a smirk climbed to her face. "Then how 'bout we make it equal if ya feelin' bad 'bout it?"

"What…?" Light said with confusion laced in her voice and on her face as she looked up to the Pulsian woman in front.

_NOW! _Fang grinned and shoved a big wave of water towards Light. "EAT THIS!"

Lightning wasn't expecting a sudden surprise water attack coming from the Pulsian and so was caught off guard. The pink haired Pulsian seemed to use every ounce of her strength to form such a large wave, the water managing to get into her eyes and mouth as well as slightly pushing her back with a wave of force in the water. Lightning choked a little when water came rushing down her throat and coughed vigorously. Fang noticed and the grin that was originally on her face when she managed to take revenge was wiped within a second as she rushed to the woman's side.

"Light, are you alright?" Fang said as she patted softly on the tanned soldier's back.

Lightning continued to cough vigorously regardless at her trying to stop and get herself to talk. _Damn… do I look alright to you? _She tried to convey her anger to the Pulsian's brain from her thoughts.

Fang, as if on cue, read the anger from her thoughts and continued to pat softly but rapidly as she apologized. "I'm sorry Light… wasn't expecting this… I'm so sorry." The Pulsian said in a very apologetic tone which managed to chase away Light's anger slightly.

When Light had finally recovered from her – deadly – choking, she sighed loudly before turning around to face the Pulsian woman with a scowl on her face.

"Were you trying to kill me, Fang?"

Fang frowned slightly at the accusation seeing as she already apologized, but she was expecting this none the less. "Light… like I said I'm sorry… I didn't know you were gonna choke… are you alright now…?" Fang cautiously scanned her face for any other sign of discomfort. Light let out a soft growl and Fang instantly knew she was fine now. _So long as she can growl, she's definitely fine now. _

"Urgh… I don't want to experience another one of those deadly choking fits again…" Light mumbled under her breath.

"Don't worry Light I swear there's not gonna be another wave coming at ya ever again!"

"And I told you it's BAD to eavesdrop!" Light groaned.

"Hey like I said, blame your freakin' ears for having such a sharp hearing…" Fang shot back quietly, still guilty for having the soldier choked.

"Excuse me?" Light frowned and looked at the Pulsian.

"Nothing Sunshine, don't over react now." Fang said smiling sheepishly as she placed a hand on Light's shoulder with the intent of calming the soldier but instead causing her to wince at the contact. Fang noticed the slight pained expression on her own tanned face and then glanced at where her hand was on. _Oh crap, bad place to put my hand on. _Fang thought to herself as she quickly removed her hand from Light's shoulder, knowing that was where the shoulder hit the ground two days back and was injured.

"Sorry Light, does it hurt a lot?" Fang asked with concern.

"Yea… how did you… oh wait, I'm forgetting that this is your body…" _Even though we're in each others' body it doesn't feel any different… looking at myself with Fang in it, all I see… is still Fang. _Light thought to herself silently before continuing, "So… it was due to that fall?"

Fang nodded and chuckled softly. "Yea it's due to that fall from the cliff. Damn, Leyaks poppin' into my head again…"

Light let out a soft chuckled at Fang's hatred towards Leyaks and turned serious then. "I never knew you were hurting this much… you said it was only going to bruise for a while, so I thought you were gonna be fine soon…" Light paused for a while before she continued when she recalled her memories of past two days. "And you still went to gather firewood alone while enduring this? You should've told me how hurt you were!" Light frowned at the Pulsian for hiding her pain from her.

"Oh c'mon Light, I've been through worse and this pain won't kill. And ya think I'd let my damn pride be swallowed and just go ahead to wake a certain unwell plus tired sleeping beauty up?" Fang said with a smirk.

"Sigh… I'm very thankful to you but now I'm the one enduring this… guess it's considered pay back to you for making you gathering the firewood yourself without any help under such situation."

"Oi no way that's unfair! You still owe me and this doesn't count! Wait, you owe me twice the time!" Fang objected.

"What do you mean twice the time?" Light turned her upper body to face Fang and felt her back stung a little as well. "Fang…" Light called out.

"Yes, Sunshine?"

"Your back was injured too…?" Light asked.

Fang gave a slight sheepish look then nodded lightly. "Yea… I sorta actually landed on a small branch that time… didn't really notice at first but then- oh nothing."

"But then I slapped your back and you knew then right?" Light sighed. "I thought you were joking… sorry, Fang…"

"Well… half joking I s'pose, couldn't blame you 'cause I was kinda teasing you back then. Too bad your sharp eyes couldn't see through my joke." Fang chuckled.

Light rolled her eyes at the Pulsian's sarcasm. "I take it back; it's your own fault for hurting yourself more for not telling me anyway."

The pink haired Pulsian gave a shocked and hurt expression to Light's reply. "I was just trying to be considerate since we were _both_ stuck in the woods and you were tired so I kept it to myself… and _this _is the treatment I get for being nice!" Fang gestured at Lightning then back to herself and then waved a dismissive hand at Light before she turned away from the woman. "Hmph fine… you win…" Fang said grumpily.

After a moment of silent from the pink haired Pulsian, the tanned soldier sighed and decided to apologize sincerely. _Great… I _am _getting softer… _with another soft sigh she started, "Alright Fang you're right… I'm sorry for mistreating you when you are right. I owe you okay?"

Fang continued to be in silence, daring Light to say more. Lightning apparently got the drift and continued, "Fine… twice the time I owe you… happy now? But you oughta tell me why I owe you double." Light huffed.

The pink haired Pulsian finally accepted the tanned soldier's apology and turned to face her with a grin. "Cause I respected your privacy today and it almost made me lose my pride if I'd accidentally forget 'bout it."

Light cocked her head to one side, not understanding the meaning of her sentence. "And you expect me to understand your pride-filled sentence… Simplify it, Fang." The soldier said as she crossed her hands in front of her chest, accidentally looking down a little and blushed as she noticed her now _**larger**_ chest. _I always knew hers were big but this is _out_ of my expectation when I do get to… _feel _it… _Light blushed even more at the thought of being naked now while making contact with the Pulsian's original chest but thankfully that went unnoticed by the Pulsian.

"Well I was holding it in for a long time before I got to ask your permission for the bathroom… I almost pissed my pants thus my pride would no doubt be wiped out in one go." Fang said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Don't you mean mine instead since you are in _my _body?" Light frowned at the Pulsian and huffed. _Basically it was quite stupid of her to hold it in but… she did respect my privacy with this… Light_ chuckled at the thought. _Silly Fang…_ Light smiled and faced Fang. "Thank you then, Fang."

Fang smiled happily. It wasn't the usual playful grin or smirk plastered on her face while teasing the soldier, it was a carefree smile, a smile which made Light's heart skip a beat. To Light, it was the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen, which made her wonder, how come she hadn't noticed it until now? _I must have been blind to not notice… or maybe it's because… _Light frowned slightly. _She doesn't really show it that often when she's with me… more with Vanille instead. _The tanned soldier lightly shook her head at the painful thought constantly reminding her that the woman she now loved had been taken and she had to refrain herself from hurting everyone due to her selfish acts. Fang noticed the slight pained expression and the frown on the soldier's face.

"It's hurting ya again? Come here." Fang placed a hand on her shoulder and another on her back. Lightning stiffened at the sudden contact and arched her back away from Fang's touch immediately.

"Fang, what do you think you're doing?" Light said with a dangerously low warning tone laced under her voice.

"What am I trying to do? Give you a massage that's what I'm gonna do. Don't be so tense now it's just a massage." Fang replied with a matter-of-factly tone as her hands made contact with the tanned woman's body again. "Stay put, Sunshine, ya don't want me to tie you up with a rope now, do you?"

Fang's hand gently pinched Light's shoulder and began rubbing continuously in a circular motion. Slowly, Light gave in to Fang's skilled hands and relaxed into the touch, allowing the Pulsian to lull her into a totally relaxed state. The pink haired Pulsian sensed the normally tensed soldier relax and smiled faintly.

"See? Ain't that bad, might do you some good to just relax at times instead of being so tense all the while."

Light groaned at the Pulsian. "Whatever… you always have to tell when you're right…"

"Pfft, and making you admit you're wrong is part of the fun." Fang teased with a smirk, causing Light's irritation to rise.

"Fang-" Light started to turn in order to face the pink haired Pulsian and whack the smirk off of the Pulsian's face but was stopped by an arm around her waist, causing her to stay put.

"Nuh-uh, no moving about till I'm done with letting my body having a good massage here." Fang's grip on the tanned soldier's body tighten but it was nothing rough, just a soft hold strong enough to keep the other woman still.

Lightning, being the sensitive soldier as always, groaned at the contact of the Pulsian's arm around her waist. She tried to twist slightly to get out of the woman's hold but was only met with failure. "Fang if you're smart enough you better let me go right this instant."

The pink haired Pulsian sighed at the tanned soldier's stubbornness. "Look Light, if ya wanna end this quickly then you should be smart enough to choose not to move while I give my body here a massage and wash my body at the same time."

Light's struggle died down and decided to stay put after hearing what the Pulsian had said. _I'm so going to rip your saris apart without you knowing… _Lightning mentally cursed the Pulsian as she removed her hands from her waist then began roaming her back and shoulders in the water. Lightning tensed even more when Fang's hands started sliding down to her lower back and to her waist. The Pulsian chuckled at her response.

"Relax Sunshine; you're lucky to get to feel my soothing massage."

Lightning tried to arch her back away from the ticklish feeling but failed when a hand came pressing down on her shoulder, forcing her to stay put once more.

"Stay put Sunshine, I'd repeated enough times, so this is the last time I repeat this, stay put or else I'm just gonna tie you up with a rope, got that?" Fang said with a mixture of weariness and amusement, tired at the soldier's constant attempt to escape her grip but yet funny to see at the same time.

Fang smiled mischievously as she snaked a hand around the taller woman's waist again. Lightning gasped at the sudden contact. _You're just so sensitive even in my body, Light. This is quite amusing to watch… seeing myself being all sensitive is quite intriguing. _Fang softly chuckled at the thought.

"F-Fang, just stop with your stupid massage and get your damn body washed!" Lightning struggled against the hold of the pink haired Pulsian. _Damn I never thought my body has such strength to hold _this _body still! _Lightning frowned when she failed to free herself again after several attempts and was exhausted at the constant wriggling which only caused her back to ache more.

"Oh come on Light, I just want my body to have a good massage, besides, my body is not damned, mind you." Fang smirked. "And ya better stop your twisting and turning before you really send my back's nerves to hell." Fang started to slowly rub her lower back where she knew where the pain would be.

Lightning winced slightly when she felt the slight pain again in her lower back as the pink haired Pulsian rubbed against her with her hand. The woman's skillful hands managed to calm Light's resistance as she continued to lightly pinch and rub the tanned soldier's lower back.

Relaxation finally decided to wash over her after it felt the tanned soldier had been given enough torture from being so tense. Light closed her eyes and allowed herself to totally give in to the comforting touch. _Fang's massage is undeniably good… _Lightning thought as she relaxed further into Fang's experienced hands on the job. The Pulsian felt as the tanned soldier finally gave in and relaxed into her touch. She smiled at the soldier's response, _Heh… not so stubborn now huh. _She thought as her smile widened slightly.

Fang continued to rub her lower back as Light continued to slump further into her touch. The pink haired Pulsian couldn't help but give a bitter smile with the mixed feelings of happiness and the sudden pain in her chest as she closed her eyes and imagined that they were back in their respective bodies. _Pfft, how cute… no, Light doesn't go along with cute that nicely huh… even without being in her own body her attractiveness is still there, never fading. _Fang smiled but the smile disappeared almost immediately when she felt her heart sank a little. _This is the first time I've seen her relax so much into my touch… ugh, why can't we be back in our own_ _bodies, least then I'd know she's truly enjoying every bit of this without the slightest bit of worry. _She sighed softly, her hot air causing the woman in front of her to shiver slightly and shifted a little. _But guess that's never gonna happen, if we were still in our own bodies, not a chance. Not to mention even getting this close while we're clothed. _Fang opened her eyes and stopped her actions, she shifted back a little, allowing Light to turn and face her.

"Right, the massage's done. How d'ya feel?" Fang smiled.

Lightning tried to arch her back a little outwards and stretched slightly before turning around to face Fang. "Better."

"Well good to hear that Sunshine, now I'll go on with washing my front." Fang smirked slightly as she shifted closer to Lightning.

Lightning gulped before she sighed and then allowed Fang to move on. "Right… don't touch any sensitive spots."

Fang chuckled as soon as the words left the tanned soldiers mouth, causing the woman in front of her to blush. "Aww too sensitive huh Sunshine?" Light shot a death glare over to Fang and she smiled again, "Alright Light, just kidding, I won't, not in a million years when ya didn't give me any permission." The Pulsian smirked at Light's surprised expression.

Fang reached out and placed her hands on the woman's tanned shoulders, sliding gently over her shoulder blade. Slowly, her hands began to drift downwards, sliding them over the woman's front. The touch caused Light to shudder slightly and let out a soft moan, causing Fang's breath to hitch in her throat. Her body tensed, causing the pink haired Pulsian's hand to slide down swiftly along her chest and over her navel, closing in to her core. The Pulsian stopped in time right before she landed in that sensitive spot, causing Light to flinch slightly in surprise. Fang moved her hand away from the core and slowly brushed elsewhere, being extra careful not to touch another sensitive spot.

As the Pulsian's hands brushed softly over the waist of the tanned woman, Light squirmed due to the ticklish sensation and Fang's other hand slid over to her left breast, causing the woman to groan at the contact. Instinctively, she kicked her legs out as she shifted away from the touch. Light's legs caused Fang to stumble and the shorter woman fell over on top of her companion. Their bodies pressed against each others, eliciting moans from the two women. Fang quickly pushed up away from Lightning, allowing a little distance between their bodies. When they both lifted their heads, emerald orbs met cerulean ones, neither pulling away from the gaze shared between them.

A million thoughts crossed Light's mind at that moment, a part of her staring straight in her own face struggled to move away from her body with Fang in it, but another part of her wanted to stay still and have this contact with the other woman longer, regardless of not being in their own respective bodies. _As long as our souls are still… _Light snapped out and let her senses kick back into her before her feelings could take over. _ARGH… no Lightning, pull yourself together. _Light shook her head slightly, being extra careful not to brush too close to her own face in front of her. She lifted a hand and placed it on Fang's shoulder as she pushed her away softly.

"Fang… I think you've had enough fun with your own body; I'm clean now thank you. Now please move." Light whispered.

Fang awkwardly shifted back to her place. "Ah… then what 'bout your body…?"

The tanned soldier paused in her actions of getting out the tub and turned to Fang after a moment's thinking. "My body doesn't need a massage; just clean it WITHOUT TOUCHING any PRIVATE parts." Light emphasized on her points as she shot Fang a warning glare.

"Right, right, whatever you say, Sunshine." Fang held both hands up defensively and smiled sheepishly. _Geez… that was pretty close… and AWKWARD… _Fang thought to herself.

After Light finished dressing, she stopped and turned to warn Fang one last time. "Be sure _not _to touch any parts… I give you 5 minutes maximum to be out of here before I decide to redesign your body once we change back." With that, Light walked out of the bathroom, leaving Fang mouth agape, speechless.

"How do I bloody clean this body with my eyes closed, _and _avoid touching any sensitive parts within 5 damn minutes…?" Fang sighed and rolled her eyes.

Lightning plopped down on the hard sofa again and winced slightly when her butt made contact with the hard surface. The soldier held her head in her hand as she replayed the incident from moments ago.

She sighed tiredly and shook her head. "… What am I doing? What was I _thinking_…? I can't let my feelings take over like this… it would ruin everything…" she whispered quietly to herself. Light propped her head up with her hand and her elbow against the armrest. _All this thinking and whatever shit is happening is wearing me out… _Light thought to herself as she closed her eyes, intending to rest her eyes a little but fell asleep.

XXX

Fang continued to sit in the bath as she drowned into her own thoughts. Several seconds later she let out a tired sigh. _Geez Light… I can't read you now that you're in my body… what're you thinking? I wish I knew how I looked like when I was facing Light in the past… I'd know what she'd be feeling with those expressions… never knew those damn green eyes of mine were so hard to guess… _Fang thought to herself as she closed her eyes and sunk herself into the water, then appearing back to the surface. She stopped her actions all at once again and looked at her own reflection.

"I guess her charm is so freaking great that even though we're in each other bodies I still couldn't refrain myself… never in my life I'd have thought of kissing myself, thank Maker she turned away in time or else I might've just outright assaulted her right there…" Fang said as she chuckled softly imagining the treatment she'd get for assaulting Lightning, _bet it'd be messy and violent though. _Fang thought to herself as she stepped out from the bath tub and grabbed a towel hanging on the wall.

She then wiped her hair and body dry, silently thinking as she dressed. _When I stared into her eyes back then… _Fang shook her head, _my eyes to be more precise… I couldn't see myself, only her. How I wish she would read through me and know that I… love her. _Fang shook her head again when she recalled her conversation with the soldier earlier.

"Right… just friends, remember? It's a long way to go…" Fang said to herself as she grabbed the towel and wiped her face again. She sniffed the towel when she found a familiar smell and blushed. _I recognize this smell… ETRO it's my shampoo! Great… I shared a towel with Light… _Fang's mind started to wander off to some wonderland in her brain and she quickly shook her head off when she felt her face went hot. _I don't need Lightning's body in my mind now that I'm in hers… _Fang shook the images off of her head and stepped out into the living room.

The Pulsian found Light asleep sitting on the sofa with her head propped up by her hand, so she quietly approached the sleeping soldier. She looked at her own features while Light slept, noticing a few hint of Lightning's normal twitches and tensed muscles forming on her own face. Fang chuckled softly, being extra careful not to wake up the tired soldier.

"Tired much, Sunshine?" Fang whispered under her breath and let out a small smile seeing the soldier sleeping so peacefully.

Fang looked around the cabin and saw a room with a bed. She carefully lifted the sleeping soldier and tiptoed to the bedroom, praying hard to Etro that she wouldn't wake up now or else she would be doomed. Thankfully, she made it to the bed and put Lightning down gently atop the mattress. After that, the Pulsian found a blanket in a nearby drawer and covered the sleeping soldier with it.

"Sweet dreams, Light." Fang whispered softly as she tucked Light in, she then left for some rest on the hard sofa.

An hour or so later, Light woke up. Noticing there was no sunlight beaming through the windows she assumed that it was somewhere past midnight. Slowly, she sat up and looked around, slightly confused at first and wondering why she was in a bed but then Fang came into her mind. She stood up from the bed and headed for the living room, finding the Pulsian fast asleep on the uncomfortable hard sofa. She looked at her own sleeping features and a smile came to her lips as she saw a few hints of Fang on her face, she also noticed the slight twitches and an uncomfortable expression slowly formed on her face as the Pulsian shifted on the hard sofa.

Lightning chuckled a little and patted Fang on the shoulder. "Fang, wake up."

Fang groaned a little when she heard her own voice calling out to her, then she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the soldier with a confused expression. "Light? Why are you up? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, it's just why are you sleeping here on this… hard and uncomfortable sofa when there's a bed just over there?" Light gestured the bedroom with her thumb.

Fang arched both eyebrows and a slight shocked expression registered on her face, then followed by a chuckle. "Well didn't want to push my luck too much, don't wanna get punched in the face in the morning. Though I know you wouldn't do it now since this is your face but I would like to keep my original body in its original shape."

Light chuckled. "Alright… so now do you want to share the bed with me or do you prefer here?"

Fang's eyes sparked. "Isn't it obvious? This damn thing is killing my back! I mean, _your _back!"

"Which is why I decided to share the bed with you, I would like to have my body at its best condition too when we switch back." Light said with a faint smile.

Fang sat up and stretched her back while she yawned tiredly. "Well, don't mind if I do then!" the Pulsian then stood and walked alongside with Light into the room.

XXX

They both got into bed and lay down, Lightning facing Fang with her back by the Pulsian's side, then followed by the awkward silence again. Fang looked over at the soldier and noticed there was quite a large gap between them.

_She'd fall off sleeping so near to the side like that… _Fang thought to herself. "Hey Light."

"What?"

"Ya want a bump on ya head the next morning or somethin'? Or in other words, my head?" Fang asked teasingly.

"No, why do you say that?" Light answered.

"'Cause if ya sleep too close to the side ya gonna fall, Sunshine. Come over here a little, it's not like I'm a T-rex trying to chew on you while you sleep."

Lightning blushed a little but was unseen by the pink haired Pulsian. "It's fine… I won't fall." She clumsily shifted further more to the side and almost fell to the ground but fortunately Fang grabbed her around the waist just in time.

"You won't fall huh… I doubt that." Fang chuckled as she pulled the soldier back onto the bed.

Light's blush deepened and she shoved Fang's hand away from her waist. "Shut up and sleep." She squirmed when Fang's hand grabbed her waist and pulled her closer again. "Fang! What're you-"

"I'll keep holding onto you like this if you're gonna be so persistent on falling during your sleep. If you don't want me to hold you while you sleep, then you better come closer and don't sleep so much to the side." Fang said with a grin.

_Why did I invite her to share the bed with me? _Light huffed loudly at the thought.

Fang, as if she could read the soldier's mind, continued "Nuh-uh, no taking back now, I'm not going back to sleep on that damn sofa after I get to lie on this comfy bed." Fang's grip tightened around the soldier's waist.

The soldier sighed exasperatedly, "Fine I won't sleep so much to the side let me go already!" Light rolled her eyes as she shoved Fang's hands away for the second time. "Fang, if your hands come at me again…"

"Then what would you do to _your _hands hmm?" Fang teased with a smirk.

Light turned and glared at the Pulsian, "I'll embarrass you with this body."

Fang's pride was like her lance to her, the third most important after the beautiful soldier and her Kain's lance. "Oh no you won't." she supported her body up with her elbow.

"Try me." Light said as Fang's hands began wandering their way over there. "IF you don't believe me." The tanned soldier's tone was stern that it stopped the pink haired Pulsian from going any further.

Fang moved back to her place and lay down again. "Fine, fine, as long as you don't fall. Good night, Light." The Pulsian said with a yawn followed after that.

Lightning's tiredness caught up to her once more and she slowly closed her eyes as she whispered good night to Fang. "… Shut up and sleep already idiot… good night…"

Fang smiled at the soldier's adorable response. "Sleep tight, Sunshine."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R and I appreciate it lots! thank you :3<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for the long, long delay, I'd been having writer's block and exams been stressful so I hope kind readers like you all would forgive me! Without further ado, hope you'll enjoy the story, do read and review, constructive criticisms appreciated. **

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me Your Love<strong>

**_Chapter 7 – Unknown Feelings Revealed_**

Fang slowly opened her eyes as she adjusted to the blinding sunlight beaming through the window and shock was registered first thing in her mind this morning. The sharp features in front of her, the smooth porcelain skin that begged to be touched, the flushed lips and the smooth pink cheeks that were no more than a few centimeters from her, belonged to no one other than the woman she loved so much – Lightning.

Fang frowned in confusion, why was she staring straight at Lightning's face? Then it hit her, they must have changed back overnight! The Pulsian assumed so and didn't give it another thought as she continued to stare at the soldier's sleeping expression. Fang was extremely happy to be back in her body just in time to see Lightning's peacefully sleeping expression.

The Pulsian smiled at the sight, happy to be finally back in their own bodies so that she could see the face of the woman she loved and not her own. Fang brought up a tanned hand and stared at it for a moment, missing her darkened complexion for the past two days. _Ah I missed ya. Good to be back! _Fang thought to herself before her eyes wandered from her hand to the sleeping soldier.

Fang caressed Light's face softly with the back of her hand, feeling the flawless skin as she silently prayed for this moment to not end just yet. The Pulsian softly tugged a few strands of pink hair behind her ear and stroked Light's cheek. The pink haired soldier leaned in to the touch; causing Fang to smile.

_How I always wished to be able to feel your smooth and tender skin like this. _Fang thought to herself and smiled wider at the beautiful sight in front of her. _Now I can finally feel your soft pink hair too. _Fang ran her hand softly through Lightning's pink locks and then withdrew as she saw little movements indicating the soldier was waking up.

Lightning opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the tanned Pulsian. "Good morning, Fang." Her porcelain hand came to rest on Fang's cheek, stroking it softly.

The action made the Pulsian confused a little as to why Lightning suddenly became so… relaxed to close physical contacts? _Was it the effect of the soul exchange? No it stated no after effects… maybe she already knew that I love her through the trial? Since we must've shown true love between us that we're finally back to normal… is this why she became so close to me? Oh, that means Light loves me too? _Fang continued to drown in her own thoughts, staring right into Light's cerulean eyes, never noticing that the soldier was leaning in closer and closer, until the little distance between them was closed and their lips met.

Fang's eyes widen with surprise at first but then slowly grew accustom to the soft touch at her lips. They kissed passionately, only breaking away to gasp for air. After they broke apart Light stroked Fang's cheek again.

"How are you feeling this morning? Sore?"

Fang arched a questionable eyebrow. "Sore…? What do you mean?"

Lightning gestured at their bodies. "Don't you remember what happened last night?"

Fang looked down at both of their bodies and was extremely shocked to see that they were both naked in bed under the blanket. Fang was stunned for a couple of minutes before she looked up to the soldier.

"What happened?" Fang's tone was one of anxiety and fearful. _What in Maker's name… why are we _naked_ in bed…? _Fang thought to herself, trying hard to remember what exactly happened last night but nothing came up. The sudden situation was making the Pulsian dizzy by pushing her into the realm of confusion.

Lightning stood up from the bed and stretched before picking up pieces of clothing then put it back on. She turned back to Fang with a stern look then.

"If you don't remember it's fine, better still. What's done here stays here, besides, it's not important, we did it only to see if we could change back and the matter is that now it did. I think it's best if you don't come near me anymore." After the soldier was done with what she had to say she turned to leave.

Fang shot up from bed within millisecond and pulled Lightning back. "What's the meaning of this? I don't get it… all these are… it's very confusing, can you explain it to me? What did we do?"

Light turned and looked into Fang's eyes with a stern look. "We had sex and now we got our bodies back, everything's over and we'll live our lives normally again. What I was saying is that, we had sex but it stays here, no one will know about this, get it? And I don't want you coming near me anymore after this." After that she released herself from Fang's strong hold forcefully and left, leaving Fang alone in the room, still confused.

"How did all this happen…? I had no memories regarding last night's events… this shouldn't be happening, I can't… I can't just let her go like this." Fang decided to go after Lightning but then she found herself trapped in darkness and no matter how she reached out to Lightning the soldier wouldn't pay her any mind as she walked further away from the huntress.

XXX

Fang's eyes shot open only to see black hair spilled over her eyes, poking it as they opened. The Pulsian raised a hand to push the hair away from her sight, revealing _herself_ clinging close to her. Fang blinked at the sight and processed the thoughts in her head then finally came to the conclusion that the earlier scenario was just a dream.

_Phew… thank Maker it's only a dream. _At this thought Fang stopped and looked down at both their bodies._ Clothed, good. _She let out a relieved sigh. The pink haired Pulsian looked down at the sleeping soldier who clung to her with arms around her waist and back, legs curled up slightly around the middle. She smiled at seeing such an amusing sight.

"Loving your body much, Sunshine?" Fang whispered softly, being careful not to wake Light up. "Guess we're still stuck…" Fang replayed the dream in her mind, "but I sure am glad."

The Pulsian continued to stare at the top of her own head, then slowly moved downwards a little to see her own face. Staring at her own face, she couldn't help but think of the dream she just had again. She raised her now porcelain hand and buried it in her own raven locks. _I kinda wish part of the dream was real… at least I'd get to feel your hair and not mine. What's the point of feeling it when I'm in your body, makes no difference from feeling my own hair… _Fang sighed as she rested her forehead against Light's and closing her eyes once more, falling back into sleep.

Lightning woke up a couple of minutes later after Fang fell asleep again. She squinted her eyes a little before opening it slowly, revealing a familiar face so close that their noses were touching. The tanned soldier's adrenaline system kicked in and without a second thought, she kicked the mirror of herself down the bed with a loud thud.

"YEOWCH!" Fang screamed a little due to the sudden shock of the fall, clutching at her stomach stinging with pain. "What in Maker's name…" Fang blinked several times, getting used to the environment after an abrupt violent wake up call. The pink haired Pulsian sat up slowly and looked to her right at the tanned soldier. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR FARRON!?"

Lightning sat on the bed staring at her own face by the bedside. Her brain finally caught up with the situation and she smacked her hand against her forehead lightly. _Bad choice… _Lightning thought to herself regretfully. "Sorry I… I seriously wasn't thinking when I kicked you down, it was… a natural instinct I have for being a soldier, you know I get all defensive then offensive when someone was this close."

Fang grunted when she got up and sat back down on the bed. "I know you're mad for enduring those blue blacks for a couple of days but this is no way to take revenge on me by turning your stomach into a nice blue black color too…" Fang said with a frown as she rubbed her stomach.

"I really didn't do it on purpose, Fang. You were so close to me just now that I got a shock, what do you want me to do? You should be glad that you're still in one piece…" the soldier explained softly, fully aware that she had kicked a tad too hard.

Fang rolled her eyes. "I'm still in one piece is thanks to you being kind enough not to tear your own body apart…" the pink haired Pulsian groaned at the stinging pain. _Can't imagine what would happen if I'm not in her body… _Fang flinched at the horrible images passing through her mind.

"I'm so sorry Fang… I really didn't mean to, will you… forgive me? Please?" Lightning said with an apologetic tone clearly laced in her voice.

Fang looked at the somehow pleading soldier and sighed softly as a smile helped its way up to her face. "You owe me another favor then." The shorter woman smirked slightly.

Lightning let out a sigh of relief mixed with a little weariness within. "I suppose you should be fine if you can joke now right?" the pink haired woman shot her a warning glare and Lightning caught the drift. "But I owe you thrice, okay?" with this statement, the shorter woman's smirk returned.

"That's more like it, thought you were gonna run away from what you just did to me." Fang said with a satisfied smile plastered on her face. _Now this is worth the pain then. _The pink haired woman thought to herself as her smile grew wider into a grin.

Lightning eyed the grin warily. "Don't even think of making me doing stupid things…" the taller woman said with a warning tone.

Fang shrugged casually. "Well, you don't have a say in this. Besides, I'll make good use of this favors from you once we are back in our own bodies." The Pulsian smirked, daring Light to challenge more.

The taller woman groaned quietly but that didn't go unheard by the Pulsian as her smirk obviously grew wider. "Fine whatever… we should be heading back now that it's morning, we should leave as soon as possible." Lightning got out of bed and walked to a nearby window, eyeing the weather. _Looks sunny enough for another few more hours… _the soldier thought to herself.

Fang followed suit and stood beside the taller woman. "It won't rain for the whole day today so ya don't have to worry your pink- no, raven head out, we can take our own sweet time to stroll back." Said the shorter woman.

"Come on let's hit the road, I don't feel like staying here any longer." the soldier then walked out of the room leaving Fang alone.

Fang sighed a little. "Always on the rush, must she act up to her name that much? Not to mention she just have to walk out on me every single time, what a mean Sunshine." The pink haired Pulsian left the room after Light with a helpless smile on her face.

XXX

Back at Lightning's home, Serah was sitting on the couch with her arms folded and with a look as stern as Light's. Vanille on the other hand, paced the room for the umpteenth time and plopped down on the sofa next to Serah, several seconds later she was up and pacing around the room again. The younger Farron finally exploded with frustration and irritation.

"Vanille, please stop pacing around the room! It's frustrating enough that the two of them haven't gotten home or even given any of us a call and now you're pacing like a mad gorgornopsid! It's irritating plus it's driving me crazy!"

Vanille was astonished at the younger Farron's outburst but it wasn't surprising knowing that she had been holding it in for a long time since yesterday night now. The perky Pulsian made a wise decision to sit down on a sofa across from Serah. "I'm sorry… it's just… I'm worried…" Vanille said with an apologetic tone.

Serah felt guiltiness washed over her the moment she heard that sad, worried tone and decided to apologize for screaming at her friend. "No I'm sorry Vanille… I shouldn't have yelled at you for being worried…"

The perky red head gave a weary smile for being constantly worried for her older sister's disappearance over the night. "It's okay, I understand that you're worried for Light too…"

Serah huffed at the mention of her sister. "Claire's never been this worrisome before! She'd always tell me where she'd be going and she didn't!"

"Fang too… but they should be fine… They're experienced fighters; maybe they just happen to get a call back from GC headquarters for another mission hunt…" Vanille tried hard to sound convincing, for the sake of Serah and also for herself.

Serah frowned a little, not convinced by Vanille's statement. "I don't know about that Vanille… even so she'd have called to tell me that she wouldn't make it back over night…" an exasperated sigh followed after she finished her sentence.

"Maybe it's an emergency that they don't have the time to call back…"

Serah shot back immediately after hearing that statement, "I doubt so, how long could a phone call take? That's it, when they come home I'm going to-" the younger Farron was interrupted by the sound of door opening and closing.

A couple of seconds later the two women in question came walking into the living room with a soft conversation shared between them, not noticing two fiery glare sending towards them. Serah and Vanille both narrowed their eyes to the same slits as they approached their respective sisters.

"Claire Farron!" "Oerba Yun Fang!" Serah and Vanille called out.

The two younger siblings called out at the same time, startling the two older women and they snapped out of their conversation as they turned to their respective sisters, but not the right one.

"Yes, Serah?" Lightning walked towards her sister, causing a look of confusion climbing up to Serah's face. _That sounds a lot like Lightning… _Serah thought to herself, still confused.

"What is it Vanille?" Fang greeted Vanille casually with a pat on the head, causing Vanille's eyes to widen with shock. _Oh Etro! Is Lightning seriously patting my head…? _Vanille silently thought to herself, shock still clearly visible on her face.

The two younger siblings were too bewildered to talk, and that ended up with the two older women realizing their mistakes. The two older sisters looked at each other before walking to their _right _sisters.

Lightning slowly approached Vanille and forced herself to give a small hug to the girl. "H-hey Vanille, how's it going?"

Fang on the other hand tried her best to greet Serah like Lightning usually does. "Good morning Serah, is everything alright?" she faked a small smile.

The two younger siblings still have their suspicions on their respective sisters but that aside first, right now they have more important matters to settle, they would need to lash out their worries for the past night onto the two women.

" 'Is everything alright?' that's it?" Serah threw her sister a look which demanded for more to be said.

Fang looked at Serah blankly, not understanding the meaning of her words. "What's what…?" she said slowly, confusion kicking in.

Serah huffed and Lightning immediately understood but there's nothing she could do at the moment to save Fang from her sister's wrath. "What do you mean by what's what? I demand an explanation right this moment Claire Farron!"

"Explain about what?" the pink haired Pulsian held both her hands up defensively.

"Do I've to even spell it out for you? Sigh I'm starting to feel like I'm questioning a child. Where were you last night?" Serah said with irritation laced in her voice.

"Oh… I was er… with Fang…" Fang trailed off as she glanced at Lightning.

The tanned soldier met the Pulsian's gaze and turned away awkwardly as she sped up her thinking process to come up with an explanation. _Telling them we were together the whole night isn't any better when Vanille's here… _Lightning thought to herself.

"Well Fang, where did you bring my sister to?" Serah turned to Lightning with stern eyes.

The soldier flinched slightly upon seeing her sister using the Farron's stare. "Er… we went into the forest in Yaschas Massif…"

"Oh, was it another mission hunt from the GC headquarters?" Vanille piped in and made Light let out a relieved sigh for the rescue.

_Good going Vanille. _Lightning thought to herself as she nodded at Vanille then turned to Serah. "We got an emergency call from Amodar yesterday right after lunch, saying that there's some large group of gorgornopsids and some king behemoths fighting each other in the forest." The soldier felt bad about lying to her sister but at least half of that was true, a group of gorgornopsids and a king behemoth got into their way to the cabin.

Fang nodded after Lightning was done speaking. "Yea Amodar called us in." She looked at Serah straight in the eyes when she said that, trying to convince Serah that she wasn't lying. _Having the younger Farron constantly nagging at me is worse than Sunshine's glare… _the Pulsian thought to herself.

Serah still looked at her sister skeptically, suspicious of how the duo seemed to switch places in the attempt to explain the details. _Fang sounds a lot like Lightning... _the younger Farron thought to herself as she glanced at Fang then, _and Lightning sounds a lot like Fang… _Serah was processing her thoughts but was interrupted by Vanille then.

"See Serah? Just like I told you!" Vanille said as she held Lightning's arm happily. "You've to stop being so suspicious of them!"

"Vanille's right, you don't believe us?" Lightning added, with a tone which demands acceptance.

Serah finally gave up and shrugged. "It's not like that, of course I believe you two, but next time do let us know that you two are on a mission, we were so worried! You always call back if you've to go on a mission, what made it different this time?" the younger Farron moved to Fang's side and tugged at her arm.

"I forgot… and besides we were in the forest, there's no line connection in there."

"Hmm… I see, oh well I'm really glad that you're home now, Claire." Serah gave a warm smile as she hugged Fang's arm.

The soldier's eyes twitched a little upon seeing her sister being so close to _herself _when she's not there but that was understandable for Serah thought that the older Farron was _indeed _her own sister. Her mood was obviously affected by the scene in front of her and Vanille sensed it, so the younger Pulsian decided to nudge her sister out of her bull's eyes.

"Knock it off with those bull's eyes Fang, they are sisters!" Vanille whispered softly into her ear.

Hearing that made Lightning's fire within burned. _They are so _not _sisters! _She frowned hard but suppressed her anger from exploding right there. The tanned soldier sighed loudly before she turned to Vanille. "I know. I'm tired, let's go home." With that, the soldier left without saying a word or even a glance back at her sister and Fang who looked at her with longing eyes.

"Fang seems to be in a bad mood huh Vanille…" Serah commented, looking at the retreating form of Lightning.

Vanille's shoulder slumped and sighed a little. "Yea… she seems to be acting quite strange since yesterday, her mood especially…" she shook her head for a bit then continued, "I better go after her and make sure she's fine, oh by the way good to see you home safely Lightning!" the younger Pulsian ran after her sister and closed the front door on her way out.

_Sigh Van… I'm right here y'know… kinda hurts that it seems she doesn't recognize me at all. Guess I'll just have to bear with it for a bit now. Gonna miss that hyperactiveness. _Fang thought to herself as she closed her eyes and sighed.

Serah patted the Pulsian's shoulder lightly. "Are you tired, Claire? It must've been a grueling mission last night."

Fang turned her head slightly and met Serah's concern eyes. She placed her hand on top of the younger Farron's hand resting on her shoulder. "A little, but it's fine, I can take it." The Pulsian smiled reassuringly.

The younger Farron returned the smile. "That's good to hear, I was worried that you wouldn't make it back for tonight!"

Fang heard the hype in the younger Farron's voice and couldn't help but to be curious. "Do we have something to do tonight?"

Serah looked at her sister for the second time with concern eyes. "Claire… you don't usually forget so many things in a short period of time… you promised me that you'd be cooking dinner with me tonight for the group, don't you remember?"

The Pulsian's cerulean eyes widen with shock. "Light- Ah hem… I mean, I'll be cooking…?" she asked with an unbelievable tone.

"You promised everyone! Not like you to break your promises. And why do you seem so shocked…? It's not like you're cooking for the first time."

_Etro! Lightning cooks!? The last time I remember she was just standing aside watching me cook yesterday and not even givin' me a hand! And here I thought she couldn't cook… _Fang thought to herself, shocked. "O-Of course not, I'm not shocked… and I think I'm just a little worn out so I forgot…"

"I see… well it's still noon now so you can go rest a little before we go out later to gather the groceries for tonight's dinner, okay?" Serah said with a warm smile.

"R-right…" Fang replied helplessly, unable to turn down the girl's soft plea. _Thank Maker I'm not too bad at cooking… but I wonder what's for tonight's dinner._ Fang thought to herself as she headed up to rest in Lightning's room. _Maybe I should give Light a call._

XXX

Lightning sat on the couch without another word since they came home and Vanille was quietly giving occasional stares to her apparent sister. Several minutes later, the soldier got tired of the younger Pulsian's stare and spoke up.

"Is there something you want to say to me, Vanille?"

"Nothing in particular… I was just wondering though what's with you these two days? Your mood seems to be terrible…" Vanille spoke softly and cautiously, feared that she might tick the time bomb off.

Lightning knew she hadn't been acting all Fang-like to Vanille and her lover must be curious for her sudden cold façade. She decided to maintain the relationship between both Fang and Vanille while she's in her body. _No matter what I can't ruin both my dear friends' relationship... _the soldier thought to herself before getting up and walked over to Vanille then following a hug. "Nothing… just got a lot in my head at the moment, but I'll be fine and everything will be normal, okay? No worries there." She forced a reassuring smile to soothe the younger Pulsian's worries.

Vanille returned the hug by wrapping her arms around Light's neck, which made the woman squirmed a little with the unfamiliar physical contact. "I'm glad to hear that Fang, you must be tired from last night's mission, go take a rest now, we'll be at Serah's house for dinner again tonight. By the way, Lightning is cooking for us can you believe it?" the perky Pulsian said excitedly.

Lightning backed away from Vanille as realization suddenly hit her. _No wonder it feels like I'm forgetting something… I promised to make dinner for the gang with Serah… crap. _Lightning thought to herself as another headache attacked. She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair to release a little frustration bottled up within.

"What is it? You seemed troubled…" Vanille asked worriedly.

"No I'm fine… I'll take your advice and rest for a bit, see you later Vanille." Light patted the younger Pulsian's head softly before she wandered up to Fang's room. _I should give Fang a call as to discuss about tonight's dinner. _

The tanned soldier walked into Fang's room and closed the door behind her then she searched for her phone and took it out from her pocket. She flipped the slim device open and dialed Fang's number. The line ended with a beep sound and made her looked at her phone dumbly, then she realized the mistake. _Right... should be dialing my phone number instead. _The soldier entered her own phone number and the line connected. After several seconds, Fang picked up on the other side.

"Hello Sunshine, what's up?"

"I forgot about tonight's dinner… so I wanted to discuss with you about this matter."

"Nice timing, I was just about to call ya!" Fang said.

"Right… anyway, what time did Serah said to go out and gather groceries?" Lightning asked.

"She said after I'd rested for a bit, maybe around three or four in the afternoon I s'pose." The Pulsian replied after a short moment thought.

The soldier hummed a bit before continuing, "Alright then, give me a call when you're about to head out, I'll join you two for that and I'll help you with what you're going to buy."

"Huh? I can't decide on what to buy and make for tonight's dinner?" Fang said with confusion laced in her voice.

"I'd already discussed with Serah the other day what we should be cooking for you guys and I suggested my signature dish. You just follow my lead and you'll be fine." Lightning explained.

"Your signature dish? Wow didn't know you had one… I'm quite surprised that you could cook." Fang said teasingly.

Lightning huffed a little. "And why is that?"

"Remember just yesterday you didn't even give me a hand when I kinda messed up a little on that pot of soup? I figured you just didn't wanna embarrass yourself by standing aside and leaving all the cooking to me." Fang said with a smirk.

The soldier could feel the smirk shooting its way at her and she narrowed her eyes. "Oh you better open your eyes wider this evening."

"Your eyes are already big enough as it is; ya want it to pop out like a gold fish, Sunshine?" Fang teased.

Lightning let out an annoyed sigh hearing what the Pulsian commented on her eyes and she pinched her nose bridge to refrain herself from bursting of irritation. _Too tired for another argument now… _Light thought to herself as she continued on the phone, "That's it, call me when you're about to leave the house." With that the soldier cut the line off.

The soldier threw Fang's phone aside at the bedside table as she plopped down on the bed. She winced slightly at the pain of her shoulder and back. _Urgh… how forgetful of me. _The tanned woman adjusted herself on the bed and settled down comfortably then. She rolled about on bed for a couple of minutes and finally sat up sighing. "How can I take a short nap with all these… nice fragrances of her on the pillow…" she gave another long sigh before picking herself up from bed and went to the window. Lightning stood there for a good 30 minutes as millions of thoughts crossed her mind.

"This is the second day since that incident… and I'm already so tired of this. How long more will this continue if we can't prove… the 'love' between us…?" Light said softly to herself.

_If we can't prove it… does it mean that we'll be stuck like this forever? Then our lives would be exchanged… and I'd lose Serah and end up with… Vanille. _Light gaped slightly at the thought of it. _I'm not going to let that happen… maybe completing Titan's trial again would grant me what I need? An exchange for my own body._

Light struggled with the thought of getting stuck in this body forever and had a hard time coming up with another way to change back. Another good 15 minutes and Lightning gave up with an exasperated sigh. _Urgh this is ridiculous, why in the world the Maker has to do this to me and torture me this way? He should know full well that Fang's already with Vanille… and I can't possible cheat on anyone, not my kind of thing. _The tanned soldier shook her head slowly with all the frustration building inside. And she is not one who would hold a lot of frustrations in. _I'll just have to let it out later. On the chopping board._

XXX

Fang had never entered the soldier's room in the past 6 months since decrystallisation, she had always wondered how the soldier's room would look like and what 'interesting' things that she'd accidentally find in there. She'd think of what Lightning's reaction would be if she had found some 'accidentals embarrassing moments' in her room and tease her with it, or maybe mess up her room a little bit and it would probably get the soldier all worked up. But now here she stood, arms crossed in front of her chest, head cocked to a side as she stared around the soldier's room, wondering what she should do.

The now pink haired Pulsian circled around her room once and stopped before her working table, _tidy and neat, very soldier-like indeed_. Her cerulean eyes scanned the table and stopped at her certificate for honoring her as one of the most outstanding soldiers and be granted upon a special gunblade only for the best, _Blazefire Saber, no wonder she seems to take extra good care of that. So I s'pose now it's up to me to take good care of it until we change back huh. _Fang glanced over her shoulder at the gunblade sheathed in the holster hanging from the bed pillar then back to the certificate.

Her cerulean eyes continued to scan the rest of the table and spotted a framed photo hiding shyly at a corner, almost completely unseen behind a stack of files and books. Out of curiosity, she picked it up and then a smile slowly made its way up to her face. It's a photo of the whole formal group of L'cies including Vanille and herself after decrystallization. She recalled that day when she finally awoke from crystallization, the others were so happy and excited, only one was exceptionally cool and reluctant to show her excitement though, that was Lightning of course. Although when Fang walked up to her pink haired Goddess with a big smile the soldier returned it with a genuine smile enough to melt her heart.

" 'Welcome Home'…" Fang whispered the words under her breath the words that Lightning told her on the day she was decrystallized. Her tone gentle and soft, just like how Lightning said it to her back then.

The Pulsian continued to observe the photo a little longer and then she noticed there seems to be another photo hiding right behind the photo that Fang was looking at. Out of her uncontrollable curiosity of getting to know Lightning more, she carefully opened the back cover of the photo frame and took out the second piece. As she flipped it around, her eyes went slightly wider at the surprise of seeing a photo of herself draping an arm around a smiling Lightning's shoulder which both of them weren't looking at the camera.

"Why is there a photo like this…?" Fang asked herself softly, almost in disbelief.

*Flashback*

Fang happily draped an arm over Lightning and surprisingly, the usually stoic soldier didn't pull away but instead she her smile gotten slightly wider by the action. Serah who brought along her camera for a reunion photo session caught the unbelievable sight of her sister and the Pulsian, quickly moved over to them to snap a photo.

"Claire! Fang! Look over here!" said the younger Farron as she placed the camera in front of her face and adjusting it to capture the perfect angle.

"Perfect! I wanna keep a photo of this amazing incident that I didn't get punched in the face for being so close!" Fang said with a wide grin on her face as she forced Lightning to face the camera. The pink haired soldier sighed a little and moved according to the Pulsian's wishes.

"You're allowed today because you just woke up from crystal stasis, Fang. I don't think you could handle a right hook of mine when everything's still a blur." The soldier smirked.

"Ha! Someone's picking up some sense of humor when I'm not around huh?" Fang's grin widens more as she tugged Lightning closer to her.

"Thanks to a certain someone in the past who always teases me with her unending humor that made me make up my mind to pick up a skill or two from there." Lightning shrugged her shoulders for a bit as her smirk became more visible.

"Alright now lovebirds, no more time for lovey dovey fights, look at the camera now! Battery's not much left!" Serah grumbled impatiently with her finger readily set at the capture button.

"Hey, what do you mean by love birds, Serah? Watch your words." Lightning warned.

"Wow Sunshine why so serious? She's just kidding." Fang looked at Lightning from the corner of her eyes, her heart squeezing a little upon hearing those words from the pink hair Goddess.

"It's better not to make jokes so lightly, Fang." Lightning replied sternly. _Someone might not like it. _The soldier thought to herself silently as she casted a glance at the red head who was happily chatting away with Hope.

_Ouch… that kinda hurts… not even jokes eh. _Fang thought to herself and unconsciously her grin disappeared.

"Guys! For one last time I'm begging you two, please look over here! The battery's running out fast!" Serah's voice changed to a tone of frustration.

"Alright, alright." The pink hair soldier said as she quickly faced the camera and so did Fang upon hearing the frustration in the younger Farron's voice.

Once the two women got in position, Serah started counting down. "Okay, 1, 2… huh?" Serah took it away from her face and looked at the now pitch black camera display screen. " Sheesh, it ran out of battery at the critical moment… Sorry guys, the camera's battery is dead."

"Oh… then that can't be helped I suppose." Lightning said with a subtle tone of disappointment laced within her voice.

Fang noticed the subtle disappointment hidden and smiled helplessly at the slightly disappointed pink haired soldier. "It's just a photo, there's always next time. C'mon Light, let's go join the others and see what they're chatting about so excitedly."

*Flashback end*

"Did Serah lie about the camera's battery being dead back then?" Fang's mind is now puzzled with questions. "Well I guess asking Serah will do. Or Lightning." Fang put down the photo back on the desk, but then a thought crossed her mind,_ …Maybe I should make a copy of this photo, it's a nice one with Light smiling with me, though sadly we weren't looking at the camera._ And with that, Fang carefully slipped it into one of her pockets and as soon as she's done with it Lightning's cell phone – which is now hers – rang and gave her a mini heart attack.

Fang picked up the phone quickly and followed by a "Hello?"

"It's me. It's almost 4 o'clock now, still not heading out to the marketplace yet?" Lightning said on the other side of the phone.

"Oh Sunshine, nope not yet, no news from Serah yet." Just after Fang finished her sentence, Serah called out to her. "Claire! It's pretty late now let's hurry to the market!" Serah called out loudly from downstairs.

"O-oh, just a minute Serah!" Fang answered back with equally high frequency of voice. "You heard her didn't ya?"

"Loud and clear enough, I'll be on my way." And with that Lightning hung up.

Fang listened to the silent beeping of the phone line and sighed as she too hung up her phone. "Always not giving up a chance hanging up on me." The Pulsian treaded down the stairs and met Serah at the bottom.

Serah smiled up at her and the Pulsian returned the smile. "Ready to go?" Serah asked.

"Ah yea… just a minute though cause Fang's heading over, she said she's gonna join us for shopping and then help out in making dinner later." Fang replied with a small smile.

"Oh really? That's a surprise! I didn't know Fang could cook!" Serah said a hand covering her mouth partially.

_No one ever asked… _Fang thought to herself and mentally shrugged. "Well she could cook reaaaaaally good that's for sure, don't underestimate her just cause she's a lil' wild and rough lookin'." The Pulsian smirked.

Serah arched a curious eyebrow at Fang, "… Uh-huh, and since when did you know so well about Fang's cooking skills…?"

Fang's smirk was wiped off of her face in a second. _Oops, I said a tad too much. _"Well er… remember the day where Fang and I were on a mission in the forest? To be honest we were lost for a bit and I was actually unwell so Fang cooked for the two of us. But then as soon as we finished the group we travelled together with found us."

"That so… but you sounded as if Fang had made lots of meals for you before." Serah was not convinced at Fang's given reason.

"Well…" _Damn Farrons sure are hard to handle… _Fang thought to herself and bit the inside of her lips as she silently pray that Maker would step in and help her.

As if the Maker heard her prayers, a knock came from the door. Serah headed for the door to open it and revealed the tanned soldier.

"Oh hey Fang, glad to know that you're joining us! I'm sure it would be fun." Serah greeted with a warm smile.

Lightning returned the smile with the same degree of warmth. "Hello Serah, glad to be of company to you and Light."

Fang silently thanked the Maker for getting her out of a difficult situation and walked up to the door. "Hey Fang, glad to have you join us, let's get going now shall we?" With that, the three ladies left for the marketplace.

XXX

"Hmph… Which one should I buy?" The pink haired Pulsian wandered around the meat section, the many types of different meat made her dizzy. Fang was never one to shop in the market; she would prefer hunting down a behemoth and cook a delicious stew out of it. The soldier was done with getting the other ingredients and saw Fang still indecisive about which meat she should take.

"Still haven't decided which to take? What's making you so indecisive about it?" Lightning arched a curious eyebrow.

"Light, you're the one cooking so how am I suppose to know which one is the suitable type of meat for you to bring out the glorious taste of your dish? How 'bout you choose yourself instead since you're here already?" Fang crossed her arms in front of her chest just like the normal soldier would.

Lightning nodded. "I intent to, with you dilly-dallying here, I don't think I could get it done fast enough and leave for home." The tanned soldier walked closer to the meat section and quickly picked a few out. "And there we go, fast as lightning."

Light's habit seems to have rubbed off on Fang as she too, rolled her eyes just like the soldier. "I know you live up very much to your name there, Sunshine." She ended with a slight smirk.

"Thanks for the compliment." The soldier said as she turned and proceeded to the cashier.

And that somehow left Fang speechless. _I guess my teasing skills are rubbing off on 'er._

XXX

Back at Lightning's place, Serah went over to Fang's house to invite Vanille over while the two women busied themselves in the kitchen. Fang and Lightning both unloaded the groceries on the table then moved some potatoes and carrots to the sink to be washed. The tanned soldier took out the chopping board from a cupboard above the sink and cleaned the knife with water then wiped it dry with a cloth. After glancing at the vegetables and meat for a bit, she turned to Fang.

"Fang, help me wash the vegetables okay? I'll be cutting the meat."

"Hey why do you get the fun part?" Fang whined.

"As if you know how I want it to be cut." Lightning rolled her eyes. "And aren't you one to make fun out of everything? Just make some fun out of that task of yours."

Fang mumbled a few words under her breath and then proceeded to wash the vegetables with a small pout on her face. With both women busy with their respective tasks, a comforting silence fell into the atmosphere. Though it did not last long with Fang's talkative nature.

"Hey Light, who taught you cooking?"

"My mom."

"At what age?"

"Seven."

"What's your first dish?"

Lightning remained silent at that question, hesitating whether or not to reveal it to the Pulsian.

The Pulsian arched both curious eyebrows. "Well?"

"… Burnt egg." Lightning confessed softly.

Fang snickered at the soldier's honesty. "I see, mine was behemoth stew at your age." The Pulsian pointed her thumb proudly at herself.

The tanned soldier stopped her actions at hand and turned her head to Fang with an arched eyebrow. "I don't trust you, not alone anyway."

"Of course with matron's guidance at my side, but I still did everything alone without any help."

"And how did it turned out?"

"Brilliant!" Fang smiled.

"… Except there's proof, I still don't trust you." The soldier continued her task.

"Hey! It's the truth! You could ask Vanille 'bout that!" Fang objected.

"How 'bout you show me a photo? Then I'll believe you." The corner of Lightning's mouth quirked upwards slightly.

"Oy, you know there are no such things like camera 500 years ago." Fang frowned at the soldier for being unreasonable. _Oh, wait, speaking of photos… _the talk reminded the Pulsian of the photo she discovered in Lightning's room earlier and decided to find out the answers for the questions lingering in her head. "By the way Light, speaking of photos… remember when I just came out of crystal stasis?"

Lightning nodded. "What about it?"

"Remember Serah's camera was dead the other day? Like, flat battery?" Fang asked.

"Yea…"

"And we couldn't take a photo together, remember?"

Lightning's movements stunned for a millisecond upon hearing Fang's question, after hesitating for a second she slowly replied the Pulsian. "… Yea."

Fang arched a skeptical eyebrow at the soldier's answer. "But did Serah's camera revived then?" The Pulsian asked with slight doubt laced in her voice.

"… I don't think so." Lightning continued her task at hand anxiously, avoiding eye contact with the other woman.

"Really now? Then this is unusual, look what I found." Fang slid her hand into her pocket and took out the photo she discovered in Lightning's room.

Lightning's eyes widened slightly at the sight of it then turned her attention back to the piece of meat in front of her. "What's that?" _Urgh… messing with my stuffs. You'll get it Fang. Let's just hope she doesn't think it in the wrong way…_

"Don't 'what's that' me, Lightning. You definitely know of this photo's existence, why are you still lyin'?" the pink haired Pulsian waved the piece of photo in front of the tanned soldier.

_Grr, fine. _Lightning cursed in her mind for needing an explanation which doesn't seem suspicious or would give any wrong ideas to Fang. "Look, back then I really didn't knew that Serah's camera came back to life with a tiny bar of battery left, she took our photo when we weren't looking and that's why we have this photo right here, okay?" the soldier confessed faster than a running chocobo.

"Hm… I see. Then why didn't you share it with me eh? It's a nice photo and ya keeping it all to yourself!" Fang pouted adorably with the soldier's face.

"I… tend to share it… but it's just that I'd forgot to share every time since the guardian corps had been busy and then time flies and it's been so long so I thought I'd just-"

"You'd just keep it to yourself huh? Such a treasure, how can you be so selfish!" Fang frowned a little as she leaned at the counter.

Lightning turned back to cutting the meat, unsure of what else to say except to admit that she was indeed selfish to only keep it to herself as that time for some reason there was a feeling that she couldn't decipher when she held the piece of photo in hand with a smiling Fang, she tended to secretly keep it and take a look every once in a while. _Now I finally know what those weird feelings were… urgh, Maker. _

Looking at the guilty soldier, Fang started to have the urge to tease the tense soldier again. _A little teasing would do us some good to this silence here. _With a smirk, the Pulsian started. "Light."

That got the attention of the soldier as she replied, "Hm?"

"You… are keeping this photo and hiding it away shyly… could it be… you like me?"

With that last sentence, Lightning's head turned to face Fang and her attention was diverted from the chopping board. The soldier continued to cut the meat without thinking and accidentally cut her finger then, drawing blood and a soft 'ouch' from the soldier. Lightning immediately held her bleeding finger in front of her and inspected it, and so did a shocked Fang when she heard that ouch and even more shocking when she saw blood pouring from the wound on _her _finger.

"Light! Are you alright?" Fang said with a concerned tone as she held the injured finger in her own.

"Yea… it's just a minor cut… not too deep I think…"

"Geez where did your mind wander off eh? Come 'ere." Fang pulled Lightning's injured finger to her lips and gently sucked at it.

Lightning's eyes widen with slight shock and started pulling away, but held still by Fang and followed by a small glare. "Stay put Sunshine, don't make me bite ya."

Fang lowered her mouth to Light's injured finger and continued to gently suck on it. The tanned soldier tensed at the heat enveloping her finger and her face started to feel hot as her heart beat increases a mile a minute. The pink haired Pulsian noticed Light's slightly red cheeks and decided to tease her a little bit more by licking her finger slightly, which made the tensed soldier jumped a little at the action. A minute or two later Fang released Light's finger.

"Now go wash it with water, carefully yea." Fang said with a grin.

"What are you grinning so happily at? Your finger's injured…" Lightning complained but complied with Fang's command.

"Oh nothing, just found something interesting you see."

"Right… I wonder what could be more interesting than your little injured finger at the moment…" Light commented and continued to clean her small wound. Then she heard a shuffling voice from the entrance to the kitchen and turned to catch Serah and Vanille both staring at the two of them.

The soldier's reaction was, well, shocked to see Vanille there, who could have seen what had happened between her and Fang.

Left speechless, Fang turned to see what Lightning was staring so blankly at and caught sight of Vanille and Serah. "Hey you two, what are you two doing peeping at us from the entrance eh?" the pink haired Pulsian walked towards the two younger sisters.

They both shuffled a little and came out of hiding then, Serah greeting Fang with a cheeky smile while Vanille stood still and stared at Fang, _why is Lightning's speech so much like Fang…? That is unusual… _the red head thought silently to herself.

Seeing Vanille this still with a seemingly expressionless face, the soldier jumped into the wrong conclusion. _Crap… she did saw what happened, or else she wouldn't be this still. I've got to get this fixed for Fang. _Lightning thought as she walked towards Vanille and pulled her out to the living room, making sure neither Serah nor Fang followed. Fang wanted to follow but was stopped by the younger Farron pulling at her, a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"You've any explanation for that?" Serah pointed with her thumb at the direction where Lightning and Vanille left.

"What explanation do you mean?" Fang asked, puzzled.

Serah arched an eyebrow and tilted her head a bit, "By _that_ I meant you and Fang, I saw what happened, Claire! Don't try to lie and deny saying you don't have even a tiny bit of feelings for Fang, you don't usually do sweet stuffs like those!"

Upon hearing that, Fang's eyes widen slightly, shocked to hear a statement like that. "I… have feelings for Fang?"

Serah huffed and pouted before continuing, "Hmph I can see that alright, it's shown in the way you look at her since long ago! Just that you're so dense to realize that it's love that you're experiencing, I told you before but you just have to deny and say it's not love. I just don't get why you so strongly deny it though… So anyway, you're finally showing your feelings towards her now? That's a good thing!" Serah cheered happily as she clapped her hands.

After hearing what Serah said, Fang stood there stunned, not knowing what reaction to give. _Is what Serah saying true…? So Light likes me before? But her actions towards me aren't like what it seemed… could it be she's hiding it so well that I couldn't even catch a tiny flaw? Wait… or could it be… I missed that timing and it's over for her now…? _The pink haired Pulsian stood there staring blankly at the younger Farron as thoughts crossed through her mind.

Serah waved a hand in front of her, interrupting her then. "Hello? Claire? Are you okay?"

Fang blinked a little before breaking off from her train of thoughts. "Huh? Yea, I'm alright Serah."

"So? You haven't replied me yet you know!" Serah clapped her hands together, excited to hear her sister's answer.

"Erm…" as Fang stuttered for words, the door bell rang and Serah perked her pink head at the sound, followed by the sound of door opening and Snow's loud roar calling out for his pink haired angel along with several more familiar voices.

"Guess we'll have to save sister talk for later huh, better hurry up and get ready with dinner, Claire! That bunch of monsters outside won't wait forever." Serah said as she hurried out to greet her fiancé and the group of ex l'cies.

Fang opened her mouth to begin voicing her thoughts but closed her mouth, opted instead to keep her thoughts to herself. _But I don't know what Lightning's specialty dish is… speaking of her, where is she and Vanille…?_

XXX

Lightning pulled Vanille all the way to the garden at the back and stopped at a corner. After making sure no one followed them from behind, she started her explanation.

"Vanille, Fa- sorry, Light was only helping me to stop the bleeding from the wound on my finger just now since I got a cut while tending to the meat, don't misunderstand anything okay?" the tanned soldier explained faster than a velocycle.

Vanille arched both her eyebrows and eyes widen at her sister's defensive attitude. She held up both her hands and made a move initiating the soldier to calm down. "W-wait Fang, calm down! I haven't even said anything and you're already explaining at the speed of a chocobo! What would I misunderstand at?"

"Er… both me and Lightning being so… close?" Lightning gestured at herself and at the direction of the kitchen.

"Well I don't see anything to misunderstand about! Lightning is just helping you with your wound! Although I was kinda surprised to see her doing that to you because it just doesn't seem to be like the usual stoic soldier we knew you know? Did you teach her that technique of stopping blood, Fang? Since you always uses that method to stop a small wound from bleeding." Vanille said with her usual chirpy tone.

Lightning sighed in relief after hearing Vanille's reply. "Hm yea I taught her that, since we're always hunting together you know, it's good to know simple techniques like these, it comes in handy."

"Right! And why did you pull me all the way here though…? Just to explain that incident between you and Light?"

"Ah… well-" before Lightning could finish, the perky red head interrupted with a clap.

"I know! To gather more ideas right?" Vanille said with excitement laced in her voice.

To avoid further questions and complications, Lightning was quick to agree. "Yes, that's it."

"Oh Fang, that's so sweet of you to do this for Light!" Vanille commented.

"Erm… right." Lightning could only agree.

XXX

After joining back Fang in the kitchen again, the two women started working on dinner while the crowd outside roared continuously for dinner, which made them double up their speed to the extent where conversation exchange was only involving spices and ingredients needed to cook. During and after the dinner, Fang wanted to talk to Lightning to find out more about what Serah said earlier but never gotten the chance to do so with the crowd constantly being an obstruction. Hours later, it was late into the night and the group of l'cies were starting to leave the Farron's house, and no doubt Lightning and Vanille as well would be leaving for home after a long day. Leaving Fang no chance to talk to her tanned soldier, she could only leave it for tonight and let those train of thoughts continue to run in her mind tonight.

After Lightning and Vanille left, Fang headed back to her temporary room – which is Lightning's room – and plopped herself down onto the soft bed, head digging deep into the fragrant pillow owned by the soldier. _Sigh, I s'pose tonight's gonna be a long night…_

Meanwhile back at Fang's room, Lightning stood by the window, staring out at the clear starry night sky. Even with a view this beautiful, the soldier just couldn't bring herself to let out a soft exasperated sigh after a long, long day. Train of thoughts just wouldn't stop running in that raven head either. Another sigh followed and she walked to the bed and lay down, just contented to get her aching back on a comfy bed. Lightning stared at the ceiling as million of thoughts crossed her mind. Problems of work, how to cope in this body, how to work out a way to know how her body is doing –simply put how Fang is doing in her body –, how to face Serah and Vanille, and most of all, how to change back to their bodies by proving they love each other when she is but Fang isn't and what's important is that Fang is with Vanille. All these problems pushed the soldier over her limit and her eyelids begin to feel heavy.

_I hope tomorrow's work will cut down my frustration a little… though I seriously doubt that. _With one last thought, Lightning closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

XXX

The next day at work, and Lightning's prediction was right.

The two of them were messed up by their duties.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : I'm truly, truly, truly sorry for the long - seemingly forever - delay, I sort of lost my passion until recently I sort of found it back by reading fics regarding FLight again (and I'm thankful for that). This chapter is sort of a filler, and the story will start to develop soon in the next few chapters. Again, my most sincere apologies to my readers and followers of this fic, I'll try my best to update more often in the (near) future. Hope you guys would stay with me!**

**Disclaimer : Own nothing except for one character.**

**Enjoy your read. **

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me Your Love<strong>

_Chapter Eight _

"Lieutenant Farron seems pretty messed up today isn't it?"

A recruit with dark brown hair nodded to agree. "Yea and she seems… unlike herself, the Lieutenant is usually pretty harsh and rock cold."

"The Lieutenant seems to be smiling awfully a lot through the whole training yea?" said another recruit with blonde hair.

"I agree with you, it's like she's changed after a few days of holiday since we last saw her." Another recruit added.

Another recruit from a different squad came up to the group of recruits talking about their instructor. He plopped down onto the ground with a thud and sighed tiredly.

"Hey Wayne, what's with the loud sigh?"

"Today's training was crazy… our Lieutenant was so harsh on us… one word, HELL." Wayne let out another sigh and waved his hand tiredly.

"Huh? I thought your squad's Lieutenant is very kind and friendly which you always spoke highly of?" The recruit with blonde hair said with an arched eyebrow.

"I bet she went haywire or something! She was never like this in the past month, it's like after a few days of holidays she's gone demonic with a scowl never leaving her face!"

"Really? Are you sure you didn't mess up your lieutenant with the other?" the blonde hair man commented with a chuckle.

"She's impossible to get mixed up with those curves…" Wayne daydreamed when he came to those words, the blonde hair man nudged him and he coughed awkwardly. "I mean, she's Lieutenant Yun for sure! Oh hey… Lieutenant Farron's curves are pretty awesome too…" Wayne trailed off again. "Oh wait, that scowl on Lieutenant Yun's face today was exactly like Lieutenant Farron's! No wonder I found Lieutenant Yun a little similar with a certain someone…"

"Speaking of Lieutenant Farron, she's pretty relaxed today y'know? She doesn't go all that hard on us for today's training." The man with dark brown hair commented.

"Yeah, she's super friendly today which would totally scare ya off!"

"But I don't mind her being all nice and cool too, somehow her way of training today reminds me of Lieutenant Yun a lot." The blonde haired man added.

"True, I could live with it. Besides, since she's become so soft on us I wonder if we could get a chance to get close to her and hook her up ourselves." The recruit with dark brown hair commented jokingly.

Right after the dark brown haired recruit finished his sentence, the air around the group of recruits tensed and a fearsome aura seemed to have arisen from somewhere not far from where they sat. The recruits wisely kept their mouths shut and scoped silently around the area. At last, one caught the sight of the tanned Pulsian lieutenant walking towards them in long strides, with a dangerously electrified air surrounding their so called Lieutenant Yun.

Lightning walked towards them with a deepened frown upon hearing what the dark brown haired man just said about hooking up with _her _body and especially with _Fang _in it doesn't help the matter any better. _You're so gonna get it from me… ALL OF YOU. _The tanned soldier silently thought in her mind, millions of terrifying training drills crossing through her mind to make them suffer and beg for dear life. As Lightning approached the group of recruits, the group of men tensed further and scrambled to their feet then giving Lightning a loud salute as they sensed the dangerous aura emitting from their usually friendly lieutenant with a sign "don't mess with me" above her head.

"Lieutenant Yun!" the men saluted loudly.

The tanned soldier continued to give them the cold icy stare which she reserves for all recruits, but this stare added a little spice called 'death'. Lightning crossed her arms in front of her chest and stood there, staring at one particular recruit which made an 'interesting' comment to her ears not too long ago.

"Wayne." The icy tone called out.

Immediately, the recruit tensed hearing that tone and almost forgetting to answer the call. "Y-Yes Ma'am!"

Lightning eyed him with a soul piercing stare. "I suppose you're not paying much mind to the drills and trainings every time since your mind is often wandering off to Lieutenant Farron's and my body yes? Then I doubt you're really tired from all those trainings. 20 rounds around the field, _now_" the soldier said with a venomous tone.

The poor recruit quietly complied with his commanding officer and quietly retreated to the field, fear now filling his mind from Lightning's piercing glare. The other recruits tried hard not to laugh but let out a snicker. Lightning then turned back to them with another glare.

"Gentlemen."

"Lieutenant!" said the group of recruits as they straightened their bodies.

"15 rounds around the field, I suppose if you people want to get a chance to get close to Lieutenant Farron there, physical qualities are quite important to surpass a certain someone." The tanned soldier said with a threatening tone.

The recruits tensed and swallowed their saliva hard before they give another response. "Y-Yes Lieutenant!"

"Now go, don't ever slack off, I've my eyes on you all including Wayne over there." Lightning pointed her thumb at the direction of the field where a tiny figure of Wayne is.

"Yes Ma'am!" and with that, the men hurried off to the field.

After the men scrambled away in a hurry in an attempt to save dear life, Lightning sighed exasperatedly and pinched her nose bridge with her two fingers, trying to release some of the accumulated stress since morning. A second not more than that, a familiar voice spoke from behind followed by a chuckle.

"Well, well, Lieutenant Yun, why the harsh way?" Fang came from behind the tanned soldier and chuckled teasingly.

Lightning rolled her eyes at the fair huntress's arrival. "This is a way to handle some 'fantasies loving boys'."

Fang snickered, "Right, or maybe should you say it's some way to release some of your pent up stress and anger?"

The tanned soldier remained in silence when the huntress saw through her, then continued a second later. "Well, you seem relax enough being in my body, I suppose you had tons of fun being in there."

The fair huntress smirked, "Indeed it was quite fun for my part. Hey Light, instead of chatting under the hot sun here, let's get into some air-conditioned room for a change."

"I thought you love the sun in Gran Pulse?" Lightning made a comment with a teasing smirk.

"Well, it's hotter in this body which I don't understand why either, perhaps it's because you never really go under the sun huh?" Fang countered with another comment.

Lightning's eyes narrowed at her comment, "What're you trying to imply here?"

"Oh nothing, nothing, let's just get to my office yea?" Fang swiftly avoided another argument.

"You mean _my _office." Lightning countered and took the lead.

"Whatever you say, Sunshine." Fang smirked and shrugged as she followed the tanned soldier.

They strode along the hallway with occasional glances being exchanged, well, mostly Fang staring at her current body's breast, and Lightning glaring the hell out of Fang as she tried to wiggle her bum a little as she walked. Fang enjoyed teasing Lightning endlessly and what is more to it is that, Lightning could not land a hand on her, not on her own body anyway, but she knows she is going to get it later once they switched back, so hell why not enjoy while the moment lasted. As they walked along the hallway with office desks at each of its sides, the workforce lower than the rank of Lightning and Fang all halted their works at hand and stood to salute them out of respect and formality. Fang waved them down, which managed to cause most of the people wearing a mask of astonishment since it came from the usual 'ice soldier'.

"You do know you're attracting attention from them?" Lightning questioned Fang with a frown.

"Hm, did I really?" she looked around with a smirk.

"Fang, stop attracting attention from my team and remain stoic just like how I usually was, I could use less attention when we switch back." The tanned soldier commanded and shot her a glare.

"Oh c'mon Light, it's just that I don't like the formality, it came out of my habit." Fang reasoned. "And you could say the same for yourself anyway, you're way to 'stony' being me, relax will you? I wouldn't want my team to be all 'she's so cold' or 'she's so strict all of a sudden' when I get back to them too you know."

"You know what, after a few days being at your work place with your team, it seriously gets on my nerve. Your team is too laid back, you've to push them a little." She countered.

"Hey I push them alright, they're a great badge which I don't need to push much though. When works are on their hands, they get it done without delay, trust me. Don't get tricked by their 'laid-back' act." Fang countered.

"Huh, well simply put, I just hope I could switch back this instant and get back with my work." Lightning sighed.

"It's only been four days of work and you're already out of patience, I know you're speedy but you just gotta put up with it at the moment."

"Fang, it's been like… almost a week that we're stuck in this body. And not a clue how we could change back yet." The tanned soldier picked up her pace and stomped into her private office.

Fang entered as well and closed the door behind them before turning to the frustrated Lightning. "Hey now, being cranky ain't helping a thing. And that ol' lady did actually gave us a clue." She walked to the nearby chair and sat on it then crossing her legs.

Lightning huffed in annoyance, "Fang, how could you even take that bloody note seriously? I mean, 'show me your love'? That's just…" the soldier trailed off, not knowing what word would suit the ending.

"Ridiculous? Mad? Absurd?" the huntress climbed onto her feet and crept silently towards Lightning and stopped right behind her before she continued, "Or could it be marvelous?" she teased with a smirk.

Lightning turned around immediately, unknown to her that Fang stood right behind her while she was deep in thoughts. The moment she turned, their faces were mere inches apart, and both staring into each others' eyes. Within a second or two, the soldier proceeded with gently pushing Fang away before turning around to face another direction away from the huntress as she blushed. "Absurd."

Fang was blushing too, but with a lower degree than Lightning. "I don't know, Light, that's like… the only clue we have since day one. Maybe…" she trailed off, staring at Lightning till the woman stares directly back at her.

The pause was eating at Lightning's limited patience however, "What? 'Maybe' what?" the soldier asked with a frown.

"Well, maybe we could-" before Fang could finish, a knock came on the door, interrupting the two women. "Come in." the Pulsian said with a hint of irritation being interrupted when she was just getting to it. _Bloody hell, I only gathered enough courage at the moment to actually suggest that we could 'try' something out with this body here. _Fang thought to herself, huffing in annoyance.

The door creaked open and Lightning's personal assistance came through. The girl, or young lady by the name of Alice, at the age of around 20 with long blonde hair tied into a bun at the back of her head, has a fair complexion but not as fair as Lightning's. The young lady possessed a pair of clear walnut colored eyes, her face wearing a serious expression just like all the other time during work. She halted and then saluted the two women before she speaks, "Lieutenant Farron, Lieutenant Yun" After the two women acknowledged her presence, she continued, "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but Captain Amodar asked to see you, Lieutenant Farron."

Fang and Lightning both arched an eyebrow, Lightning slipped uncontrollably out of habit, "What is it about?" and when she realized it was too late.

Lightning's personal assistance turned to face Lightning with surprise plastered on her face with the tone she found so familiar with her supposedly superior – Fang in Light's body – and then resumed to answer her question, "I'm not sure as well, the Captain didn't say anything else other than asking me to get Lieutenant Farron to his office."

_Smooth and down to point, a very well trained PA under Sunshine indeed. _Fang thought to herself with a small smirk, then walked towards the personal assistance and nodded, "I got it, I'll be right there. You're dismissed." She said as she waved her out.

The girl nodded and retreated, closing the door as she does. Fang turned to face Lightning as she ruffled her hair a little, earning a not so fond look from the soldier who does not like her hair getting messy, which in turn earned a soft chuckle from Fang. "Oh c'mon Sunshine, your hair's so soft that I can't resist the temptation of ruffling it." The Pulsian teased with a smirk, causing Lightning to glare directly at her with her very own emerald eyes. "Welp, didn't actually know your glare even works on my body." Fang said with a smirk.

"Fang, DO NOT MESS WITH MY HAIR. Or I'll mess with yours." Lightning countered seriously, with her arms crossed.

Fang arched an eyebrow, "Oh? My hair's always wild and messy, and it's cool staying that way." She countered back. _Hah, nothing you can do with my hair. _The Pulsian smirked as she thought she pulled a _smart _move.

"Saris." The soldier smirked knowingly, wiping off the smart smirk off of Fang's face immediately.

"Geez Light you're no fun, always threatening me with my saris…" Fang pouted slightly and very, _very _adorably with Lightning's face, causing Lightning to shudder lightly seeing her own self with such ridiculous expressions which would rarely get onto her face even when she was younger.

_I would probably find that cute if she isn't actually in my body pulling that off now. _She shuddered uncontrollably again at the thought and waved the thought off before she managed to gather herself and speak up again, "Fang, Amodar is calling for you, just go now. I'll check my computer while you're away by the way." The soldier turned around and walked towards her working desk with her personal computer.

"Alright, good luck with it, Sunshine." Fang left with a wide grin on her face, which went unnoticed by the tanned soldier. _Well Sunshine, I hope you have fun while I'm away. _Her grin grew even wider and scared a few men along the way.

After Fang left, Lightning plopped down onto her office armchair and turned on her computer. Before long, the screen lighted up with the emblem of the Guardian Corps as its background and a small window popped into the middle of the screen, requesting for the user to type in the password before entering into the desktop. The soldier typed in her password, which reads 'Farron1301' and then hit the enter button. The moment she hit it the small window appeared in red and a robotic voice said "Password Error", causing Lightning to frown in confusion. The brunette retyped her supposedly correct password but the same result occurred, leaving her in a state of rage. _Fang, I'm so going to burn your saris to ashes. _Lightning thought to herself angrily before trying to figure what the Pulsian had changed her password into.

XXX

Fang stood before the door of Amodar's office and knocked on it a couple of times, after receiving a "Come in." she entered the office with a curt nod. The man looked up from his piles of paperwork to Fang and a smile came up to his face. "Take a seat." He gestured to one of the chairs across from where he sat behind his desk.

The Pulsian nodded and complied with a small smile, "Need me for something?"

Amodar arched a brown eyebrow, "Yes, I do. I've a few reports regarding the recent activity of the Archylte Steppe which are pretty 'unusual'." The man said handing a file of reports to Fang.

She took the file handed to her and flipped it open then scanned through the reports. "… An increase in the number of behemoths in the Central Expanse." Fang flipped to the second page, "Dense fog enveloping the Northern Highland and expanding its coverage area…" then she flipped to the last page, "Impossible for troops to scout the area due to the fog and…" the woman frowned slightly at the report, "Spotted a new source of energy at the edge of the cliff, which seems to be emitting this fog?" Fang finished the last page and look up to see Amodar looking at her, "So, what do you need me to do?"

The man smiled faintly, "Well, I thought you could've known since you're from Gran Pulse," the sentence causing Fang to look up with a bewildered look, then Amodar continued, "Fang." He finished knowingly.

Fang's eyes widened a fraction with surprise, "Wait, Fang?"

"Yes, Fang." He answered.

Fang leaned back in her chair as a puzzled expression crept up to her face, "How did you…"

Amodar laughed, "To start with, I'd known Lightning for years. It isn't easy to notice at first but for the past few days as I observe I could notice the changes resides in you two. It's like you two switched bodies." He explained.

"… Well I s'pose that's a reasonable explanation. But you seem to be overly calm about this, don't tell me you've anything to do with it?" Fang said with a venomous and threatening tone as she glared at him regardless of him being her superior, though not that Fang ever care since she isn't going to be bound to some boss or anything, she is a free spirit.

Amodar calmed her down, "I've nothing to do with it, I swear. Nothing more than just noticing the changes in you two."

Fang hummed and leaned back into her chair, "Alright." She nodded.

"So I'd like to know, from a Pulsian like you are, do you have any knowledge of what is going on in the Archylte Steppe?"

The Pulsian gave it a thought, then shook a head slightly, "No, it's new to me. But if you'd like I could try looking into it and see what I'll find."

"You've a way to get through the fog?" he asked with both his eyebrows arched.

Fang chuckled then smirked, "A minute ago you were saying that I'm a Pulsian, and now you're forgetting that I am one?"

That earned a laugh from the big man, "Ah right, you know your ways around Gran Pulse after all. So I'll leave this case in your capable hands, Fang. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask."

Fang gave it a thought, then a smirk crept its way up to her face. "I think I'd like a partner in this."

Amodar nodded to agree, "Name it."

"Lightning."

XXX

In Lightning's office…

Half an hour went by, and the frustrated soldier still could not get into her own computer. Lightning cursed loudly when she entered another password but another error beep sounding loudly in her ears, and a tiny sentence at the bottom of the small window reads 'Please try again 30 seconds later'. The worst thing though, is that the soldier had to refrain herself from destroying her very own computer, though it is owned by the GC, but that does not make it okay for her to destroy it into pieces, and now she had to use every ounce of energy to pull herself back from turning her office upside down with the frustration building up. Bad news is, her patience is running out. _Curse you Fang I'm going to make you pay, in Etro's name I swear I will. _Lightning thought to herself angrily when the thirty seconds wait was over and now she entered a new password, hoping that it would succeed. The soldier entered the password and hesitated of whether or not should she hit the enter key, in the end she hit it but the same annoying error beep repeated in her ears. Lightning sat in her chair for a full minute breathing in and out, then finally she found that she could take no more and intended on slicing the computer in two with her gunblade just next to her.

The moment she pulled her gunblade out of her holster and transformed it into the blade form, Fang came through the door with surprise and shock registered on her face. The sudden breakthrough of the door stilled Lightning's action and her blade stopped not more than an inch from the monitor. The huntress cautiously approached the apparently _furious _soldier and held both her hands defensively as she speaks, "Lightning, what're you doing…?"

Lightning closed her eyes and her frown deepening, she wanted to just attack the woman which is not more than a foot from her, but she could not since she would only be punching her own face. She breathed in slowly and calmed herself before she transformed her gunblade back into the gun form and sheathed it into the holster, then turning to Fang and looked at her with a deadly piercing glare. "Fang, what is the password?" she managed through gritted teeth.

Fang blinked twice and realization dawned upon her, "Oh, the password. Wait… you were just a step from destroying the computer just because you couldn't get the password right…?" the Pulsian fought to hold in her chuckle.

Lightning struggled hard not to just tackle the other woman onto the floor, "Fang, in case you were wondering, this shit isn't the least bit _funny _at all." She said with a very, very threatening tone.

"Oh c'mon, you could always just wait for me to get back and ask me instead of trying to destroy it."

"And why the hell do you even mess with my password in the first place!?" Lightning asked angrily.

Fang silenced and a sheepish smile crept up to her face. And all to knowingly, the soldier knew the answer, "It was to see me in this state, huh?" Lightning said as her left eye and mouth twitched in a dangerous manner.

The Pulsian could handle if Lightning attacks her, but she knew that this was not the right time to be actually getting into a fight. "Alright Light, sorry for the trouble caused, don't get too mad now, I'll tell you the password." Fang said with an apologetic smile.

Lightning stared at her for a few seconds with a frown, before sighing and sitting back down onto her armchair with a thud. "Talk."

_Hm, I expected more from that actually, thought she would threaten me before letting me off the hook. _Fang thought to herself before telling the soldier the new password, "SunshineLightning, without a space in between, capital letter S and L." she said with a small, teasing smile.

Lightning looked at her with disbelief, "What?"

"Just like what I said earlier." She smiled.

The soldier let an expression of disbelief plaster her face, "I can't believe you set such a ridiculous password." _I can't believe I couldn't even get any angrier at her, I'm just getting too soft. _Lightning mentally sighed at the thought.

After Lightning typed the password in and hit enter, she is now finally in her own desktop after a whole forty minutes wasted. The moment she got in, she immediately headed for the control panel, next to user accounts and straight in for the 'change password' option to change her password. Fang next to her smiled knowingly at her predictable actions.

Once that was done, Lightning clicked into her files and noticed Fang moved from her side to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk, and placed a yellowish orange file on top of the desk. The soldier's eyebrow arched in question, "Fang, what's that file?"

Fang looked to where Lightning's eyes landed on. "Oh, this." She picked the file up and handed it over to Lightning, "An interesting case that we're on."

Lightning took the folder with a slight frown of confusion, "We…?" she asked as she opened the file and scanned the reports at hand.

"Yep, we. Us both, partners." Fang winked teasingly at the soldier with a smirk.

"And why is that?" Lightning continued to read through the reports, glancing up from it when she asked before resuming.

"Well, two is better than one anyway. Besides, I can count on you to be a capable fighter if something troublesome ensues." She said with a trusting smile.

Lightning finished and looked up at her to see her smile, sensing the trust she gained from the other woman, she nodded. "Alright, I'm in."

The Pulsian chuckled lowly, "It's not because that I said that you're a 'capable fighter' that you actually agreed, right?"

Lightning rolled her eyes, "I'm not one to take compliments, so you could see it has nothing to do with that."

Fang laughed softly, "Well, it's true that you're a capable fighter, though a tease or two won't hurt." She smirked as she held a hand out, "Partners once again."

Lightning eyed the hand for a moment before she held onto it, which then Fang shook lightly. "So when do we start?"

"Well today's a little too late to start, we'll look at the place tomorrow morning." The Pulsian said as she leaned back into her chair comfortably, "Be prepared to climb lots of mountains."

Lightning smirked, "That's probably one of my specialties."

"Don't need to remind me here." Fang smirked back.

The two remained in comfortable silence as Lightning resumed checking her files in her computer, before Lightning broke the silence when she spoke up again, "Fang."

"Hm?"

"Before Alice broke our conversation earlier, what were you getting at?" she asked.

Fang sat up in her chair and straightened with a confused look on her face, "What?"

The soldier sighed and gestured at the two of them, "You were getting to something when we were discussing about ways to switch back, maybe we could what?"

Fang's eyes widened a fraction with comprehension and she struggled to find the words, "O-Oh, er, maybe we could…" she trailed off.

"We could?"

"Try Titan's trial?" she finished with a sheepish smile. _I hate myself for being such a pussy when it comes to love. _

Lightning nodded in agreement, "I'd actually thought of that… but we did complete the trial before, does trying a second time grant anything?"

Fang shrugged, "Never heard of anyone trying a second time before though, we could check out the Gran Pulse library and see if we could actually find anything."

"Speaking of the library… why haven't I thought of that?" Lightning rubbed her temples.

"What is it?"

"Being a bloody fool figuring how to switch back but not giving the library a try. Maybe we could find something useful regarding this," the soldier gestured between them again, "Incident."

Fang nodded, "Indeed, or we could actually find something related to this 'love trial' thingy."

"Are you free after work?"

The Pulsian shook her head regretfully, "Nope, your sister wants to have some sisterly time with you."

The soldier tapped lightly on her temple when she recalled an important matter, "That's right, tomorrow's Saturday…"

Fang arched a curios eyebrow, "What about Saturday?"

"You reminded me that I actually need to go with Serah to the wedding gown shop to pick her wedding gown, the date was set tomorrow." Lightning sighed.

"Well then the case could leave it later anyway, I doubt a delay of a day or two would have any drastic changes. And the library's not going to run."

"Problem is, Fang, I'm not in my own body." Lightning leaned back into her armchair and rested her head on the top of it as she let out a long sigh.

"What's the big issue here? It's not like you can't tag along now right?" Fang said crossing her arms.

"Huh?" Lightning's head popped back up.

"I'm sure Serah would love to have a few more company, especially a chirpy one too." Fang smirked.

"Oh, Vanille you mean." The soldier nodded, "That's true, Serah would love to have Vanille tag along, of course with you too." She added.

Fang chuckled, "Well you don't really need to add that to make me feel better you know."

"Fang, it's true that Serah would be happy with you two tagging along." Lightning crossed her arms in front of her chest to demand her trust.

Fang nodded as she laughed softly, "Right, right, I believe you. Anyway, I don't have a clue what event that Serah and I were going to have until you mention it now, details please?"

"11 in the morning, the place is called Love Letters Wedding Gown."

Fang noted down mentally, "Alright, I'll be sure to inform Serah the arrival of her beloved friends later when I get home." She said with a smile.

"Thank you for that." Lightning returned a smile, finally the first smile for the day.

"You're welcome, I'm sure a sister would like to be by their sister's side when it comes to these stuffs."

Lightning nodded, "Well, not like I'm actually interested in picking out one for her, but I should be there for her yes."

"Of course, I'd be there for Vanille too." She replied with a smile.

However, that reply wiped off some of Lightning's smile as she continued back at her tasks. _Of course you would be there with her… _Lightning thought to herself, then steeled herself from the thoughts and continued at her work. But at the back of her mind, she still could not control her wandering mind to how Fang would look in a wedding gown.

Fang on the other hand, was thinking the exact same thought as how Lightning – Claire – would look in a wedding gown. _She would look so beautiful._ And an interesting thought came popping into her mind, _I suppose tomorrow would be interesting. _The Pulsian glanced at the solemn looking Lightning which busied herself with work.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R people, I'll appreciate it, lots. And if you'd like, give me some ideas because I'm actually not that creative. (Being very honest with you people.)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9-1

**A/N: Alright, I hope this chapter isn't too confusing for some, when you notice some_ italic_ words, it's actually pointing back at themselves. (Okay, I hope I didn't confuse you all any further.) The story is getting to the main point in possibly another 2 chapters after I'd sorted their feelings out. Hopefully this chapter won't bore you readers, I'm trying my best to make it as interesting as possible when I write, and do forgive me if I failed terribly at that. Now, do enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me Your Love<strong>

_Chapter 9 – Feelings Revealed Part 1_

That morning, Lightning drove Fang's car with Vanille beside her, humming a happy and cheerful song, obviously excited to be with her best friend later to choose her wedding dress together. Lightning on the other hand, was feeling dreadful at the fact that there is no turning back for Serah, her sister is seriously going to marry Snow. Although the soldier had learnt to accept the big man over the time during their adventure as l'cies, but that do not mean that she won't get upset when the time comes for real. While in her deep thoughts, they arrived at Lightning's house. Lightning drove into the driveway and parked her car next to Fang's – _her _– car.

Vanille got out of the car in a jiffy and skipped to the door, ringing the bell when she reached. The door was pulled open swiftly and the younger Farron revealed behind the door, with a wide, bright happy smile hanging on her face. When they stared at each others' faces, their smile gradually grew wider and they began to squeal, like hamsters. Lightning stood behind Vanille and rolled her eyes at the younger duo.

Once they were done squealing, Vanille recovered and spoke first, "Serah! How're you feeling today?"

"Ecstatic of course!" Serah giggled happily, laughing at the obvious question asked by her dear friend.

"That's the spirit!" Vanille cheered as she pumped a fist into the air. "Ready to go?"

"Oh, wait, let me get Claire, I don't know what's taking her so long. Just a minute." Serah disappeared from the front door and headed back in to get Fang, who just reached the bottom of the stairs, yawning. The younger Farron huffed at her slow sister and tugged her by the arm then pulled her along, quickening their footsteps. "Sheesh Claire, what's taking you so long? Everyone's waiting for you already! Hurry up and let's go!"

"Serah, they reached only a minute ago, I don't think I took that long…" Fang said as she continued to get dragged along by Serah.

"You know for me a minute is already like an hour, so let's get going already!" Serah ushered Fang out of the house after she grabbed her keys to her car.

"Right, right, and it's not even the big day yet. I really can't imagine what you'll be like on the big day." Fang ruffled her pink locks lightly as Serah stepped out of their house and locked the door before turning to the three.

"Alright, let's go!" Serah said happily as she tugged Fang by her arm and walked to the two waiting for them, "Hi Fang, I'm happy you'd come along together!"

Lightning nodded lightly followed by a small smile, "Yea, I'm happy you'd invited us." _I ought to be there with you after all. _The soldier thought to herself silently.

"Good morning Fang, glad to have you here." Fang secretly winked at Lightning when the other two were not looking.

Lightning only rolled her eyes and got into her _own _car with the others. The two older women took the front seats while the younger duo took the back, their mouths moving non-stop with the never ending conversation that they were currently sharing. Lightning dropped her head low and frowned slightly, trying to block out the current noisy world. Fang noticed the soldier's behavior and smirked knowingly, and then she decided to pull out of the driveway and started towards their destination.

Along the way, aside from the noisy chit-chattering of the two younger women, the radio was also on and broadcasting some irritating noisy rock music in the background, causing Lightning to cringe at the noise pollution. On the other hand, Fang was thoroughly enjoying her view, stealing glances at the irritated soldier frequently, albeit noisy, but the view was enough for her muse. A couple of minutes later, Lightning could not contain her irritation caused by the background music any further and turned the radio to another channel, a press of the button and another metal-clashing music came on, causing the soldier to quickly press it to another channel. After a few times of trying she finally landed on something soothing and left the radio alone with a thankful sigh. Fang who was witnessing the whole scene exchange could not help but let out a soft chuckle, causing Lightning to turn and look at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon, you could relax a little, this is a special occasion, not a day at work." Fang talked softly, not wanting the duo at the back to overhear their conversation. If they hear their supposed 'Lightning' persuading their supposedly 'Fang' to relax, they would definitely find it weird.

The soldier rolled her eyes, "It's not like I can actually relax with the annoying loud music constantly booming at the back and with you constantly stealing glances at me." She shot Fang a sideway glare.

Fang turned to look at her momentarily then turned her eyes back on the road, "You knew I was looking?"

"I'm not blind mind you, and I could definitely feel your eyes boring into your own head here." Lightning shook her head slightly with a sigh.

That earned another chuckle from Fang, "Well it's pretty interesting to see lil' ol' me constantly frowning and cringing when she's not even in battle you see, couldn't help it." She shrugged.

The soldier gave her a gawking look, "Are you serious? Don't you find it weird looking at yourself the whole time?"

The pinkette shrugged, "I don't feel weird, I mean, it's like I don't feel like I'm actually staring at myself, I'm staring more at you."

Lightning arched a questioning eyebrow, "Explain."

Fang turned to look at her, and gazed into her own emerald eyes with her current turquoise ones, "Well… I'm not sure how to explain, just… It's like I'm looking directly at your soul, not at my body. The things you do, the behavior you carry, all I can see it's still you, though the appearance is just mine, but it's like I can see through my body and look at you, the you with pink hair I mean."

Lightning's eyebrows both hiked slightly, and then she looked at her face, into her own turquoise eyes, then she felt it too, she doesn't get uncomfortable staring at her own face because she could actually feel like she is staring at Fang, staring back at her emerald eyes.

*Soul swaps in soul world*

"This feels weird… it's like, we're back at our own bodies." Lightning said as she continued to look at Fang.

"Yea, I'm looking right back at you, not at myself." Fang said with a small smile, her face an expression of wonder.

"Maybe we did…?" the pink haired soldier continued to stare at the huntress, unknowing to her that she was inching her way closer to Fang.

"Did we…?" Fang stared into those turquoise eyes as she too inched forward and closer to Lightning.

Just as they were moving even closer towards each other, about to close that last bit of distance, a shout brought them both back into reality.

*Reality*

"Lightning! Stop! It's red!" Vanille shouted from behind, startling the two women and Fang immediately brought her focus back to the front then stomped her feet on the brake pad, stopping the car right before banging into another car stopped in front of them. The sudden halt would have thrown them all out of the car through the windscreen if it was not for the seatbelts holding them back.

When they all settled back into their seats shaking their heads to clear the blur vision, Serah started, "Claire, are you alright? What got into you? How can you not pay attention to the front while you're driving? That's so not you."

Fang cleared her throat, "Er… Sorry, I was erm… spacing out a little earlier."

"Lightning, don't get lost in Fang's eyes while you're driving alright? I know her eyes have magnetism but you can stare at it later while you're not driving or else you might get us killed." Vanille huffed while managing her hair.

"W-Who said I was lost in her eyes?" Lightning blurted out of accident, realizing her mistake she quickly turned to Lightning, "R-Right, Light? That's what you were going to say right? Since you're driving I'll just answer that for you, better pay attention on the road yea?"

Fang nodded curtly and nervously, "Right." She said as she eyed Lightning slightly before turning back to the road.

"_Right._" Serah said with a tone convinced by both women to be suspicion on the rise. "Well anyway, please drive safe, I don't want to die with only weeks before my wedding, okay, Claire?"

"Of course, I'll drive safe don't you worry." Fang looked at Serah through the mirror with a sheepish expression.

"Good to hear then." Serah nodded with a smile.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Lightning with a frown hanging on her face again. _Knowing her, it definitely had something to do with the incident earlier._ Fang thought to herself as she quietly drove on, staying wise to keep her mouth shut for the moment.

Lightning was flipping inside, so torn by her own thoughts. How could she do that? How could she _almost _kiss Fang in front of Vanille? Lightning is a soldier, and she has great discipline on herself. Decisions she made, she always kept it, and never once failed. She had made a decision to keep away from the huntress and locking her emotions away, but why is it so hard when it's come to Fang? It was so easy to just shield away the emotions in the past, but now it's leaking like nobody's business, as if blood flowing out from a severed blood vein on the neck. _It's this bloody body switch thing's fault, the moment I decided on that and this just has to happen. Maker, what did I do to make you so mad at me? She's taken for Maker's sake. _The soldier sighed softly in exhaustion from thinking too hard. She is getting softer to people around her, yes, she knows, but to the extent of losing control of herself is getting too far she reckoned. And problem is, Fang always has a way to break her walls down and make her get softer with her. _Must be due to my heart being all mushy for her. _Lightning thought to herself, hating the fact that she was following the sway of the heart instead of the heart following her mind. Lightning is keeping her promise to protect the ones she care, so there is only one thing in mind – getting them switched back as soon as possible. _While trying to keep myself in control, it's going to be a rough ride. _The soldier mentally sighed.

Fang glanced at the soldier sideways, and noticed her eyes rolled. _Must be mentally sighing, the eye roll always meant that. _Thinking back on the incident just now, if Vanille had not interrupted, for the bad side they would be on their way to heaven by now, yes, but on the other hand, if she hadn't, she and Lightning would have closed that bit of distance and landed on each other's soft lips. Well, even though it will be her lips that she would feel but at least their soul did shared a kiss while not taking their bodies accounted for. She felt relief however on the contrary, not getting able to kiss her just now might be a good thing, the duo at the back would never let them go from their 'question' claws and what is more is that, what would Lightning feel? The soldier was already feeling upset over the incident and they have not even get to kiss just now. This left the huntress in confusion, a minute ago they were almost going to kiss each other, just that tiny bit of distance left and she could see that she does not have any resistance over the matter earlier, but now that she was being pulled out of it, it was a totally different reaction. _There must be something going on in that head of hers, something holding her back when she isn't lost like just now. I've got to find out, this will do us both good. _Fang thought to herself, determined.

Serah watched the interchange between the two and she could feel the tension between them is obviously there. She isn't stupid after all, not after witnessing what almost seem to be like a 'kiss' between the two. She looked at her sister through the rearview mirror and noticed that she glanced at Fang occasionally, with a look of confusion and worry in those turquoise eyes. Then she looked at Fang through the mirror, and she seems to be troubled noticing the roll of her eyes – _exactly like Lightning's _– is what Serah thought. Observing at the duo's behavior she started to have trains of thoughts running through her mind, _these two are up to something, I'm very sure of it. _Serah thought to herself.

Vanille watched Serah eying silently at the two older women in front quietly, thinking it wise to keep her mouth zipped until the scary look on Serah's face disappears. From the event just now, she was feeling a little guilty at interrupting her friend's almost succeeded kiss, but that was not the best time for kissing while driving either. Thinking it back however, she found it weird, Lightning is such a private person, she wouldn't allow anyone into her 'personal space' although the stoic soldier started to change for the better then but it wasn't like her just now to just _kiss _Fang knowing that she and Serah was right behind watching. And the way Fang reacted, too _unlike _her usual self. Her sister had been weird lately yes, suddenly being all cuddly to her and all but this felt off. _Maybe she and Lightning hooked up but she never told me about it? Is that why she's behaving tense recently…? I should probably talk to her later. _Vanille silently thought to herself.

XXX

The trip was settled for silence for the rest of the trip, each of them thinking it sensible to keep their mouth shut. The awkward silence finally ended when they reached their destination and Serah perked up for momentarily forgetting about the event earlier thanks to all the gorgeous wedding dress on display. Vanille perked up as well when she saw her friend all cheered up again and moved next to her then together they went into the wedding dress shop in an ecstatic mode. Fang looked at Lightning who got out of the car without a word, even though she stared at her so hard to look her way, the soldier wouldn't, which hurts Fang a little. With a sigh, she closed her side of the car door and locked the car before jogging up next to Lightning. Still, the soldier wouldn't acknowledge her presence. _Yet._

Fang grabbed Lightning by the arm, halting her from walking, and then yanked the soldier to face her, "Lightning, stop."

Lightning only looked at her with a frown, then freeing her arm from the shorter woman. "Why? Serah's already in there."

Fang made a face, "That's the point, you're here because your sister is here for choosing her wedding dress today, it's for her wedding, it's suppose to be a happy event. So, how about you do your sister a favor and lit up a bit? C'mon, you can punch me however you like when we're alone but not here 'cause the bruise would be too obvious. So for your sake and Serah's sake, be a happy soul for this one occasion, it's her once in a lifetime thing, don't ruin it with your sulking mood." She gestured at the wedding dress shop where Serah and Vanille are in then at Lightning.

Lightning's frown slowly disappeared, which earned a small smile from Fang. "… You've your point, even though I'm not exactly _me _now Serah wouldn't want an unhappy friend here."

"It's not just that, you should feel happy for your sister, you deserve those feelings, you can feel happy now it's not like I'd steal those feelings once we switch back, life doesn't have a take two, you missed this, it's way back in the past then, and then you'd probably regret for not being happy for your sister earlier." Fang explained.

"You know what, Fang?" Lightning started.

"What?"

"I hate it when you're right." Lightning said as she looked away, hiding a small smile from Fang as she walked towards the shop. "Although, that doesn't mean you're off the hook from the event just now." she added as she walked.

Fang chuckled softly before catching up to the taller woman and they entered together. The sight that greeted them was rather amusing, not 5 minutes spent outside and the duo that entered earlier was already causing a ruckus in the store. Vanille ran rummaging through the dresses hanging on the display rack and Serah doing the same across the hall with the poor attendant holding Serah's pile of chosen dresses standing next to her.

"Oh! Serah, look at this, this is cute too!" Vanille chimed as she pulled out a piece of wedding dress from the pile.

"It does look cute, but too cute, Vanille, I'm not a high school girl getting married!" Serah continued her search and she found another which caught her eyes, "This one looks good." She said as she handed it to the attendant, adding the poor girl's already heavy baggage.

Fang chuckled at the sight and Lightning stood there stunned, only recovering to her senses after a moment or two then she nudged Fang. "Don't just stand there chuckling, you're her _sister_, go choose with her."

"What? I don't really have a good taste for dresses-" before Fang could finish, she was being cut off by Serah, "Claire! What took you so long to lock the car? Come on, help me choose." Serah said excitedly before pulling Fang away.

Lightning stood there and held back a soft laugh before being feeling a sudden tuck at her hand, "You're coming with me." Fang mouthed the words soundlessly as she pulled Lightning's hand along with Serah's stride.

After choosing several pieces of wedding dresses for Serah, the younger two went into the changing room while Fang and Lightning continued to look for nice wedding dresses as commanded by Serah. Fang browsed through the rack of dresses and found one extremely captivating, not on Serah however, but on Lightning's body herself. _She would look so beautiful in this. _The huntress thought to herself with a small smile, before turning into a wide, mischievous grin. Holding onto the dress, she quietly headed for the changing room while hiding away from the soldier's sight.

Lightning continued to search some nice – not too revealing – wedding dresses for Serah – which was always rejected by her – through the racks of wedding dresses. When she found one, she find the dress very alluring though not revealing, it would hug the curves of a woman just fine, but the dress was a little too long for Serah's height, instead it would look very good on someone with… _Fang's height… _the thought crossed Lightning's mind uncontrollably. The soldier shook her head when she realized what her head was thinking and put the dress back into the rack then resumed searching. A moment later however, she couldn't help but took a sideway glance at Fang but to her surprise, she wasn't there. Lightning looked around the store but she was nowhere to be found at the outer space of the shop, so she ventured inner and found that there is another section of changing room, with one of the doors closed. Feeling slightly disturbed, she walked towards the door and then knocked on it, feeling somehow that the person inside is someone she knows. A familiar and knowing voice came echoing back.

"Who is it?" the voice called out.

"Fang? What're you doing inside!?" Lightning asked with a frown on her face, knocking feverishly on the door. "Open up!"

"Whoa quit that! It's gonna knock the door down! Gimme a second alright!?" Fang yelled.

Lightning huffed in annoyance and waited while tapping her foot against the floor impatiently, her frown deepening with each passing second. A couple of seconds later the door finally swung open and revealed _her body _in a – gorgeously fitting, even though Lightning doesn't want to admit – wedding dress. The wedding dress is pure white with faint hints of pink around the shoulder straps, complimenting the soldier's hair color pretty well. It isn't too complicated, it is simple enough for Lightning's liking, and the soldier never liked anything too complicated especially with frills, which was the total opposite with Serah. Maker, the girl loves the frills. The part of the dress at the chest area was cut into curvy V-shape, revealing some of the cleavage, which however Lightning was surprisingly okay with it given that as long as it doesn't actually show her breasts, the part showed her fair skin glowing lightly under the lights. The lower part of the dress after the hips part was designed to be loose and a little broad for easy movement but at the same time not making the woman wearing it look fat, genius indeed, and the hem of the dress is slightly above the ankles, so that the dress wouldn't be dragging along the ground. The soldier stood there stunned at the sight, not because of how good it looked (though it was part of it), but _her body _is wearing it! Fang waved a hand in front of the stunned soldier several times before finally catching her attention.

"Hey Cocoon to Lightning? Did your body actually take your breath away from you? I mean it's gorgeous and it certainly did for me but you're staring at your body you know, I thought you should be immune to it." Fang smirked.

Lightning took her gaze off of Fang and shook her head slightly, and then she stuttered a little for words having absorbed too much shock. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she questioned Fang with a venomous tone.

Fang shrugged, "Trying out a wedding dress? This looks so damn good on you, it hugged the right curves snuggly, and it's nothing too frilly or too girlish, it suits you just fine." She said as she looked at Lightning's body.

"Fang, I swear I'm going to rip you apart once we switch back if you don't get out of that dress _right now._" Lightning spoke through gritted teeth.

Fang crossed her arms, "And you think I'm going down without a fight? C'mon, it's just a dress, relax will ya?"

Lightning breathed in deeply, holding her anger in. "Fang, I'm serious, I don't want to cause a ruckus here in this shop and having Serah blames _me _for hitting her _sister._"

Fang eyed her warily, "I think you might need anger management, you practically get mad at everything, Light."

"You jumped into that bloody dress without my permission! How do you think I feel?!" Lightning scolded angrily, clenching her fists.

Fang put her hands in front of her and made a gesture to calm the boiling soldier, "Look, if it makes you feel better, you can try on one too with my body, it evens us out then, yea? Besides, you owe me thrice, even if we aren't like this now, I'd still make you wear this, no argues. And now I wore it without having to force you! Isn't that nicer for you?" The huntress explained.

The last sentence silenced Lightning with an irritated sigh, she dropped her head and then held back up to look at Fang with a tired and annoyed glance, then followed by a roll of her eyes. "So I only owe you double then?" she said as she crossed her arms.

Fang nodded, "Yep."

"And… I get to try on a wedding dress to even us out?"

Fang nodded hesitantly, "Yea, I don't go back on my words."

Lightning smirked, "Very well."

"One condition, don't even think of taking a photo of me in whatever dress that makes me look stupid, deal?" Fang warned solemnly.

Lightning arched an eyebrow, Fang continued, "Oh look at you, I put on a gorgeous dress on ya!"

The soldier finally nodded, "Fine, fine, deal." Then she walked away to look for the dress which she chucked it back into the pile. Although she wasn't very tempted to try it on and see how it would fit the huntress's body, given the opportunity might as well do it. _Since she said so, even if I try it on now she wouldn't misunderstand me for something more. _Lightning thought to herself as she took the piece of wedding dress out and then headed into the changing room next to which Fang is currently in, changing back to her normal attire.

Lightning closed her eyes as she stripped down to only her undergarments, even though it had been days in this body, she still couldn't open her eyes to the body of the woman she loves, a part of her did it out of respect, whereas the other part, she is worried what her uncontrollable mind might prompt her to do to this body. Blindly, she reached out for the wedding dress and struggled to put it on, popping an eye open to a slit to see where the opening was and then pulled it all the way up to her body. Once the chest part was covered, she opened her eyes and with a little effort she managed to button the dress up nicely with hands reaching for the back. After she had put on the dress, she finally looked into the mirror at her – Fang's – reflection, which took her breath away. The sight of the huntress in the dress is certainly breathtaking, the wedding dress is strapless, revealing her beautiful golden tanned shoulder and bare back thanks to all the years hunting out on Gran Pulse, the dress covered her chest properly enough, the curving pattern designed to cover the part was marvelous, the designer is surely a genius, making it not too revealing yet alluring at the same time. The dress also hugged her middle very nicely, snuggly and comfortable. Below the waist the dress slowly split from the right to the left, making it asymmetrical revealing some of her tanned legs and the rest of the piece draped on the ground, very much alike Fang's sari. The best part is that the dress has frills close to none, making it very simple on Fang, which suited her perfectly. Lightning smiled at the sight, first a happy one then followed by a bitter smile, knowing that she wouldn't be the one to see Fang wearing something as beautiful on the woman's wedding. She shook away the thought when she heard a knock on the door and turned to face it.

"Light? You done changing? Let me see it." Fang said from the other side of the door. "It's not too silly looking, right?" she asked with a little concern.

Lightning breathed in slightly to calm herself, weird to actually be anxious when it's actually nothing at all anyway. She reached out for the lock and unlocked it, then slowly opening the door revealing herself in the beautiful wedding dress. As she stood full in view for Fang, the huntress went stunned and hanged her mouth open as the sight knocked some air out from her lungs. Fang never thought she would see herself in a proper wedding dress before, given her sexual orientation and she would probably opt for a suit instead of a dress. This however, gave the woman a very nice surprise, she might even wear this during her wedding for real if she ever get married in the future that is, what's more to it is that this piece of wedding dress was chosen by Lightning herself. _She does have an eye for gorgeous things… _Fang thought to herself as a smile came climbing up to her face.

"So, still think it's silly looking?" Lightning questioned her with a light-hearted tone, smirking at Fang's reaction. "And you said it's weird to stare at your own body." She continued with a hand on her hip.

Fang feigned a cough to cover her slip from earlier, "Well Light, you certainly surprised me. This dress looks too damn good on me, I never thought I would be wearing a wedding dress, not in this life at least. But, today you seem to have changed my mind." The huntress crossed her arms and examined _her _own body once more from head to toe while nodding with a silly smile on her face, "This is really good."

"Yes, if you could just wipe that silly smile off _my _face, I'd appreciate that." Lightning crossed her arms and frowned.

Fang chuckled, "Alright, alright. I should really consider wearing this piece of dress for my wedding next time, if I've any that is." The huntress laughed softly again, and a bit nervously at that.

The sentence made Lightning's stomach dropped for a bit, she expected that of course, but hearing from Fang herself was a little too much to bear after all. She could only hide her disappointments behind a façade, faking a small smile she said, "Of course you will, and Vanille would love to see you in such a lovely dress."

Fang looked at Lightning, surprised, "How did you know? That girl's always saying that I should wear a wedding dress on my wedding instead of a suit in the past. Well as for marriage however, I'm not sure if there's any pos-" before Fang could finish, Vanille came skipping into the room happily, interrupting Fang in the process.

"Oh, Lightning! There you are, Serah is looking for you, and she wants you to give her some comment about her wedding dress!"

"Oh, alright, I'll go now." Fang said as she turned around to face the red head.

"Oh and do you know where Fang-" Vanille stopped short when she walked closer to where Fang stood and Lightning came into her sight, "is…? Fang?" the red head's mouth gaped.

Lightning smiled nervously, biting the inside of her bottom lip, bracing herself for what the perky Pulsian might do. _Don't do anything intimate with me please. _The soldier prayed earnestly in her mind. "Y-Yea?" she managed to get out.

Vanille walked closer to Lightning and stared openly at her from head to toes, her mouth still hanging open in the process. A moment later and she finally came snapped out of it, then turning to Fang and ushered her to go to Serah. "Lightning what're you still doing standing here? Serah is looking for you, go, go!" she shooed the huntress.

"Oh, er, right." Fang hurried away.

After Fang left, Vanille turned back to Lightning and examined her from top to bottom again, making the soldier feeling uneasy. "Oerba Yun Fang." The red head said with an amazed smile.

"Y-Yes?"

"Never in my wildest dreams that I'd ever see you in a wedding dress!" Vanille moved in closer and grabbed the soldier by the side of her arms. "You look absolutely stunning!" she chimed.

Lightning nodded awkwardly, "Right… I do I guess." She stuttered, not knowing what to say to that.

"You do! Etro you could get practically _anyone_ to marry you in this piece of dress." Vanille commented happily, "Although, what happened to only sticking to suits?"

"Oh… that. Erm… right, I figured giving it a try won't hurt, it's not that I'm really going to wear this anyway." Lightning explained with a sheepish smile.

"Oh really now? Or did a certain _someone _made you wear it, hm?" Vanille pulled back and crossed her arms, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Sorry, what? What do you mean?" the soldier asked blankly, not understanding her sentence.

"Oh you know, like you wore it for _someone _to see." Vanille teased as her smirk turned into a wide grin.

Lightning stood there with a frown of confusion on her face for several more seconds before she shook her head, "I really don't have a clue about that." She replied before something hit her and she realized, _oh wait, she meant _her. _You could've made it clearer. _Lightning mentally rolled her eyes, "Oh I got it now, yea, I wore it for you."

Vanille's eyebrows hiked, "For me?" the girl asked, confused.

"Yea, you always said you wanted to see me in a wedding dress in the past, no? Now here we are." Lightning said as she pulled off her best grin to appear naturally as Fang.

Vanille's brow knitted together for a while as she thought about it, then her smile returned with her mouth going an 'oh' shape, "Oh Fang, you still remembered that? I thought you'd forgotten about it already by now, seeing as how you insist on wearing pants on your wedding. That's very sweet of you, Fang." The red head smiled warmly at her sister's favor.

"You're most welcome, Vanille." Lightning said with a smile of her own.

Vanille's brow knitted slightly again, which of course wouldn't went unnoticed by Lightning and prompted her to ask, "Is something wrong?"

The red head opened her mouth to speak but stopped short, then shook her head, "No, no, it's nothing." She said with a smile but a small frown was still evident on her features.

Lightning scanned her face, and she doesn't seem like 'nothing' at all. Over the months Lightning had taken Vanille to be like her sister as well, the perkiness of hers and Serah is so much alike. Concerned for the younger's well being, she urged again, "You don't look like it's nothing, Vanille, talk to me."

Vanille looked at her sister and thought for awhile, then finally spoke, "Fang, are you alright? Because… well, you don't seem to be like yourself at all lately. It's just…" she trailed off.

"It's just…?" Lightning listened closely, a frown slowly climbing its way up to her face.

"Nothing, I'm just maybe being over sensitive or over thinking, or whatever. You're alright, right?" Vanille asked with a slight worried tone laced in her voice, thinking back on the incident earlier, she couldn't help but worry for her friend and sister a little.

"Yea, of course I am. But are you?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, I'm just thinking too much lately maybe. I mean, look at you, of course you're fine, when is our proud warrior ever not being fine?" Vanille's casual smile returned, which eased Lightning a little.

The soldier nodded and gave a small smile, "Yes, of course."

"Mm-hmm… Actually, Fang…" Vanille started again, causing the soldier to tense once more.

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything to tell me? Are you keeping something away from me?" the red head questioned cautiously, eying her friend carefully for any sign of deception.

Good thing for Lightning, she is a master of deception with the constant poker face. "No, of course not, why would I keep anything from you?" she said with faked confusion, though she feel bad about lying but the truth of their switched souls is best kept as secret.

Vanille was easily convinced as expected by Lightning, "Right, so… are you going to keep wearing that or are you going to change back?" Vanille teased with a smirk gesturing at the wedding dress.

Lightning looked down, "Oh, right, give me a minute will do." She quickly went back into the changing room and started undressing.

XXX

Fang went to the section of changing room where Serah was at earlier. When she reached there, she saw Serah wearing a very gorgeous looking and fitting wedding dress, made right just for her height and size, standing in front of a large mirror staring at her own reflection with a satisfied smile. Fang walked towards her and complimented how good the dress looked on her.

"You look great, Serah."

Serah heard her sister's voice and turned around to acknowledge her presence with a warm smile, "Claire, thank you. It does look good doesn't it, I reckon this is the one for me." She said as she turned back to look at the mirror.

"Yea you should take it, it fits you like the perfect puzzle." Fang commented with a smile.

Serah's smile widened, but then a small frown formed between her eyebrows, "Though the hips part makes me look a little fat."

"Oh you know, if it makes you fat it isn't really because of the dress, but the fats that make you look fat." Fang joked and a chuckle followed suit.

"Claire!" Serah turned around to face her, obviously offended seeing how the features wrote the 'angry' sign on it. "That's mean!" she pouted angrily.

Fang chuckled, "I was just joking, Serah. You look great, you're slim, I don't see any fats on your hips part, and a little fat serves you good or else you'd be cursing during winter on Gran Pulse."

Serah hmph-ed and turned back to face the mirror, "Really?"

Fang nodded firmly, "Really. Truly."

A smile returned to Serah's lovely features, "Alright, I believe you."

"Of course, I'm very trustworthy." Fang said with a smile.

The younger Farron continued to twirl around in the dress in front of the mirror with a warm smile, admiring the lovely dress which fitted her very nicely. Only a second later, her smile dropped again, and Fang of course wouldn't miss it. Worried, she asked, "What's the matter, Serah?"

Serah dropped her head slightly and a bitter smile hanged across her face, "Well it's just… I'm really getting married."

"Are you worried about your marriage? Snow's a fine lad, you'll be okay." Fang said as she moved closer to Serah and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, gripping it lightly to comfort her.

Serah smiled, "I know. I'm not worried about my life with Snow, I'm sure it would be perfect, and you'll look out for me too, right?" she turned around to face her sister.

Fang nodded, "Of course, if he dares break your heart I'll break his bones, mark my words." The huntress said firmly, genuinely caring for the younger Farron who she considered as family, and the Pulsian always takes care of her family.

"Thank you, but I doubt that will happen really." Serah laughed softly before hugging Fang, "Thank you really, you'd always been by my side."

Fang smiled warmly, "That's what a big sister should do, always being there for their little sisters." She said as she returned the hug gently.

Serah remained silent for a long while after hearing that sentence, which caused Fang to release her and check on the younger Farron again. "Serah? Something's definitely bothering you, isn't it?" she asked with concern clearly laced in her voice.

"It's just… I'm getting married, and that means… you'll be alone then, isn't it…? I'm actually worried about you…" said the younger Farron.

"Well… I'll be fine, don't worry about me, just go get married happily." Fang said with a reassuring smile.

"All those times, it's always you being there for me, I… I couldn't be there for you, and now I'm leaving. I know it definitely hurts you deep down… and I can't do anything but wish that you'd actually get someone who could always be by your side as well, someone who you love and loves you more than anything else. I'm sure mom and dad will definitely want you to be happy with someone too, you know? I'm no longer your burden, you can go find someone you love and be with them, I'm old enough to take care of myself, and Snow will take care of me too." Serah said with a bitter smile.

Fang stared at her for at least half a minute upon hearing that, something inside her head clicked. _A 'burden'…? Is Lightning holding back just because she wanted to care more for her sister? Is she afraid she would have less time if she was with someone else…?_ Fang thought to herself, then snapped out when the younger Farron's call reached her ears. _Oh wait, let's settle this first. _"Serah, let me get this clear, alright? You're _not _a burden, not at all. I know you're worried for me but hey, I'm the older one here, I'm capable of taking care of myself just fine, so don't take it too hard on yourself and don't worry your little pink head out, alright? And really, love is nice but… I suppose the right one isn't here yet." Fang stuttered on her last sentence, hesitant on making that statement out of her own decision while being in Lightning's body.

Serah smiled, "Although I do want to let you know, that even though I'm married, no matter how little I can be there for you because of 'how well' you can take care of yourself, I'll always try my best to be there, you're my most beloved sister." She hugged Fang again as she uttered an 'I know', before pulling apart again and continuing, "And Claire…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure the right one isn't here yet? Or perhaps you're just unsure yourself? Or just deceiving yourself?" she asked with a smirk.

Fang's features turned into one of confusion's, "What do you mean…?"

"You know, from my eyes, I can see that you're in love."

That sentence practically shot a bullet at Fang's heart, the sudden twinge of pain and disappointment in knowing that Lightning was actually in love with _someone _made her shooed away her assumptions of holding back just because of Serah just now. _Why am I being so hopeful in stupid ways… _Fang thought to herself, pained at the thought. Forcing herself to hide her disappointment and pain, she faked surprise, "Oh, you do?"

"I'm not blind, the look in your eyes when you look at _her _is exactly like someone who's in love with another, even way back then when you looked at her at the dig site, I could see your feelings, though all suppressed. I'm your sister after all, you can't escape me."

'_Her'? Now I've to find out who this bitch is who stole her heart and rip 'em apart. _Fang thought to herself, making a mental note to sharpen her lance once she gets home later. "Her…? I don't know who you're talking about."

Serah huffed, "Don't play games with me, Claire, I know you're into _her._ Don't put up an act already, it's not that hard to admit you're in love, even if you're a soldier you're still a human, you still have feelings no matter how much you suppress them, it's normal to love someone."

The suspense is eating away Fang's patience, "I'm not playing games, I really don't know who you meant. How about you tell me who that is?" _Just out with it already Serah, before I shake the bloody answer out of you. _Fang's inside boiled, getting impatient without an answer given.

Serah rolled her eyes and sighed irritably, "You shoot down monsters, slay fal'cies and saved the world, that courage of yours is remarkable, and yet you don't have the guts to just admit that you love _Fang._" The younger Farron said with annoyance clearly audible in her voice.

The sudden announcement slapped Fang squared in the face, and also stunning the huntress in the process for a good whole minute before she recovered to her senses enough to speak again, "Sorry, what? Can you repeat that again? I'm only afraid if I heard that wrong."

Serah sighed exasperatedly, "You _love _Fang, don't even try to deny it, I see the way you are whenever you're with her, you're so relaxed and smiles more often than usual. You're yourself when you're with her, and those look in your eyes, it's unmistakable. The first time I saw it was when I saw you staring at her crystallized form at the dig site, although I can also see that you're suppressing it for some reasons which I don't know, but I hope you'll stop suppressing it anymore, let it out, go get her."

Fang stood there with a blank expression plastered on her face, not knowing what to answer or what to say, and the sudden announcement of Lightning's feelings by Serah only caused Fang to be even more confused. _If she loves me… Why is she suppressing it…? Oh wait, I shouldn't dump the assumptions from earlier. Okay, I gotta talk to her sometime later when we're alone. And the plan of ripping Miss 'Bitch' apart is cancelled. _Fang thought to herself, and suddenly her insides felt warm, it's like a sudden surge of warmth made her whole body relaxed, yet also ecstatic at the same time, _happiness _would be what Fang thought of it. "You know what, Serah?"

"I won't know if you don't tell me." Serah shrugged.

"Don't even think that you can't be there for me, you'd been there for me more than you think. Thank you so much, Serah." Fang said gratefully as she hugged the younger Farron tightly, so tight that Serah choked for air.

"C-Clai-re… can't… breathe…!" Serah struggled against her sister's strong hold.

"Oh, sorry." Fang quickly released her and the idiotic happy smile still hadn't left her face, which caused Serah to laugh at her sister's rare and silly expression.

"You seem to be happier recently, does it have to do with Fang? To be honest, I'm suspecting you and her had started something. So let's be honest here, no lies, are you two together already?" Serah questioned sternly, demanding an honest answer like a mother from a child.

How much Fang wanted to nod and say yes but unfortunately no, they're not together, _yet_. Not until Fang get to the bottom of Lightning's reason for suppression. So, Fang shook her head unwillingly, "Well, no." _I'd like to say yes, but I can't. _Would be Fang's actual answer from herself personally but being in this body, she can't give an answer which is too unlike Lightning's character, it would be off.

Serah's shoulder slumped a little, the answer certainly was not what she expected. "Oh, is that so… I thought you two were together or something being all weird recently, and I thought you were acting weird because you were struggling to keep the secret from me…" the younger Farron explained with a disappointed expression, "But what about the almost-kiss?"

"The almost-kiss?"

"You know, from just now, while you were driving and almost got us all on a one-way-ticket to heaven." Serah waved a hand gesturing at nowhere in particular.

"Oh… that. I… don't exactly have an explanation for that either… I promise I'll tell you everything once I resolve it with Lig- sorry, Fang." Fang smiled reassuringly.

Serah nodded, "Alright, I accept the temporary pause." She smiled as she turned away from Fang and finally back to the mirror. "Right, so it's this dress yes? It's almost noon too, let's get Vanille and Fang then head for lunch after you pay for the dress."

"Right, I'll go get them while you change, wait for me at the cashier." Fang said as she hurried to find the soldier and her sister, oh how she wanted to see the soldier right now and confront her about it, but it will have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Do review if you could, constructive criticisms are very welcomed, of course fresh ideas too. Thank you for reading.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9-2

**A/N: Part 2's up, hopefully it's up to your expectations. Do enjoy your read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me Your Love<strong>

_Chapter 9 – Feelings Revealed Part 2: Confessions_

The group went to a nearby local shopping centre for lunch. After lunch, Serah decided they will all do some shopping today, the aim is to help Lightning and Fang both get a dress to wear on her wedding day. The two women reluctantly accepted the younger Farron's decision, for Fang it was because she wanted to be alone with the soldier so much, and as for Lightning, she really doesn't need a dress, or perhaps like a dress, however you want to put it, thinking that a dress will only limit her movements, but since the younger Farron insisted on it, she couldn't reject.

They went to shop after shop to hunt for dresses, but due to the two women's taste and character it was difficult for them to find something that they would really like. After moving from shop to shop for about an hour, they finally settled down in a shop which the clothes are to the women's liking. Serah dragged Fang together with her to browse through the racks of clothing, helping her to choose a piece of dress. However, the many attempts of her trying to get Fang a dress she likes failed. For Fang, she really only wanted to wear her sari to her wedding instead of another piece of dress that makes her look like a meringue.

On the other hand, Vanille helped Lightning to choose her dress instead. It wasn't as hard as Vanille expected of her Pulsian sister, she thought it would be harder to get her a dress that she likes which is in Cocoonian's style, but the truth of Lightning being trapped in Fang's body remained unknown to her of course, which confused her in some ways. _I thought she used to despise Cocoon's clothing, seeing how I had to force her to wear something else other than her sari sometimes… _Vanille silently thought to herself. In a matter of minutes, Lightning found one that she finds alright, the dress slowly changes its color from faint blue at the top to navy blue at the bottom of the dress, it also has a slit at the right side of the dress, giving the legs more room to move in and the remaining length of the dress drapes on the ground, which reminded her of Fang's sari a lot and also the wedding dress she tried on from earlier. With a small nod of agreement, she took the dress and headed for the changing room with Vanille following behind.

Serah is getting frustrated at how resistant Fang is being at the moment towards the dresses. _Why has it become so hard for her to choose a dress this time around?_ She thought with a huff as she continued to rummage through the rack of dresses. Fang only sighed and yawned tiredly while she stood behind the younger Farron who is currently helping her to get a dress. The Pulsian definitely felt sorry for Serah due to her own stubbornness, but seriously none of the dress attracted her, certainly not one like the wedding dress from the wedding dress shop earlier, though it is definitely impossible for her to wear that to Serah's wedding, and what's more is that she couldn't decide which dress for Lightning's body though there isn't any which seems to fit her as perfectly as the wedding dress earlier too. As Fang got bored of looking at the younger Farron browsing through the dresses, she turned her head to see where the soldier and the red head went. The Pulsian could not see the two anywhere in the front section of the store, which means they must be at the changing rooms section. After going through a huge effort to excuse herself from Serah to check on the two for a moment, she headed to the changing room and found Vanille waiting outside a cubicle. The red head turned and smiled as Fang approached.

"Lightning! Have you gotten your dress yet?"

Fang shook her head, "Nope, nothing that attracts me yet."

Vanille arched an eyebrow in wonder, "Golly, Fang is even faster than choosing a piece of Cocoonian's clothing than you? That is surprising."

_That's because the real Fang is right here… of course it wouldn't be hard for her to choose a dress, she _is _a Cocoonian. _Fang thought to herself silently and mentally sighed, "Well… Maybe sometimes nice things get to her faster than it gets to me." She shrugged.

Vanille hummed and nodded in agreement, "The dress looks pretty good actually, or maybe she chose it because it looked like her sari." The red head giggled.

Fang's eyebrows hiked slightly, "Really?" Now she is interested to see how she looks like in the dress that Lightning chose.

A second later the sound of a lock unlocking was heard, and the door was pulled open by the soldier in the blue dress. The two whipped their heads towards the direction of the soldier and their expression turned into another surprised one. Lightning eyed the two for a moment and suppressed a chuckle at the two's silly look hanging on the face, though she wasn't too fond looking at _her _silly face.

The soldier cleared her throat, "So, how does it look?" she asked the two, more particularly at Fang since this is her body.

Vanille held a thumb up and grinned, "You've got great taste in fashion it seems, Fang. You look stunning."

Fang smiled in satisfaction and nodded, "It's great, you really _do _have great taste. Take it, it looks awesome on you, and it reminds me of m- no, your sari." She winked.

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Right, then I'll be taking this. What about you?"

Fang blinked, "What?"

"Dress. You haven't got it yet?" Lightning asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh…" Fang stuttered, "Well, I don't really know what to get for _myself_." She emphasized on the word to get her point across to the soldier.

Lightning being the sharp one, immediately caught her message. "I think something white with faint pink or crimson red would suit you, the pink would compliment your hair and the crimson red would remind you of the cape attached to the back of your soldier uniform, yes?" she replied.

Fang listened and nodded, "You've got a point. Thanks for_ your _suggestion." She winked again when Vanille wasn't looking. "Right, I should get back to Serah now, or else another wrath is coming my way." The huntress commented as she walked away. _I think I saw something of that color and a very simple looking but gorgeous dress on my way here. _Fang thought to herself as she wandered off to get Serah and then get the dress.

Lightning and Vanille went ahead to pay for the chosen piece of dress while Fang was changing into the dress she took. The red head tugged at Lightning's arm and whispered softly in her ears, being careful not to have any of the Farrons hearing.

"Hey Fang, I saw a gardening shop just around the corner near this shop! We need to get some fertilizers and some more flower seeds, do you want to go now?"

Lightning had a puzzled look on her face, not understanding what the red head meant. "What?" she questioned.

"Fertilizers for the flowers at home! And you said before you needed to plant more flowers, so do you want to get it now?" Vanille asked in a hushed voice.

The soldier frowned in puzzle, "_I _plant flowers…?"

Vanille's face turned into a look of confusion, "Yes, yes you do, Fang, do you actually have amnesia or something…?"

_O-kay, I never pictured the great warrior to be a gardener, not one bit. This is shocking. _Lightning thought to herself and shook her head, "I was just fooling around with you, Vanille, of course I don't. So, you want to go and get it now? What about the Farrons?" the soldier gestured at Serah.

"We'll just go and buy some while they're still here, there's no need to wait for them, we'll be back in a jiffy." Said the red head.

Lightning arched an eyebrow, "Well we could at least let Serah know where we'll be going for awhile."

"Alright, let me do the job, it would be so suspicious if you were the one who said you needed to buy some gardening stuff." Vanille said with a wink as she skipped over to Serah.

This is getting more and more confusing for Lightning to handle.

XXX

After informing Serah where they would be, Lightning and Vanille left the boutique shop and headed for the gardening shop just around the corner. They entered the small shop with various gardening essentials on sale, ranging from a wide number of tools to fertilizers, seeds, and plant pots. The red head immediately went to the fertilizer section and Lightning followed her, not knowing what to do in the shop. Vanille saw her following and nodded in another direction.

"Go get your flower seeds, leave the fertilizers to me." Vanille said with a confident smile as she pointed her thumb at herself.

"Er… What should I get…?" Lightning asked.

Vanille arched a puzzled eyebrow, "I thought you said you knew what you wanted to get before?"

"Right… I sort of forgot the name, so…" the soldier trailed off, being extra careful at treading dangerous waters.

The red head chuckled, "You want to plant a garden of flowers and yet you don't even know the name, if I recalled correctly it's called Larkspurs, the purple ones, careful not to get the wrong color."

Lightning faked an expression of recognition and snapped her fingers, "Right, it's that, right." Then she wandered off to the flower seeds section.

XXX

Fang finally changed out of the dress and decided that this will be the one for Lightning's body. When she was out, she couldn't see Lightning and Vanille anywhere, so she proceeded to ask the younger Farron.

"Serah, where did Fang and Vanille go?"

"Oh, Vanille said she needed to get something at the gardening shop, and Fang went along with her. She said they'll be back and asked us to wait for them in here." She replied.

Fang stunned a few seconds before managing to speak again, "Wait, did you say the _gardening _shop?" her tone one of disbelief and shock.

Serah nodded, "Yea, the one just around the corner here. Claire? Are you alright?" she asked with concern laced within her voice.

_Holy Etro, my surprise is gonna blow off just like that. _Fang thought to herself, anxious. "I'm fine, yea, erm, Serah, help me pay for this dress, I'm just gonna go see what the two are up to for a moment, here's my card." The huntress quickly handed over the dress and Lightning's gil card over to Serah before dashing out of the boutique shop with speed as fast as lightning.

"W-what!? W-wait, Claire!?" Serah squeaked in surprise as she saw her sister left in a hurry.

XXX

Lightning currently stands in front of a rack with various types of flower seeds in display, each packet with a name pasted on it. She scanned the rack and finally her eyes landed on the seed packet which has the name 'Larkspur' pasted on it. The soldier picked it out and looked at the front packet for a while before flipping it to the back and found a definition of the flower printed on it. The definition reads 'Beautiful soul and first love.', which immediately made Lightning thought of Fang for her part, but then realized that Fang must mean Vanille to be it. _Such a romantic huh, Fang. _Lightning silently thought to herself with a bitter smile hanging on her face. She continued to look at the description of the flower printed below, which reads 'purple'. Seeing that she got the right one, she turned around and about to leave when Vanille suddenly stood behind her, shocking her in the process.

"You got the right one?" the red head asked.

Lightning nodded, "Yea, the purple one, right?"

"Yep, if you get pink you'd be in so much trouble." Vanille giggled.

The soldier's eyebrow hiked in curiosity, "Why is that?" she asked, couldn't help it since pink is sort of her favorite color thanks to her hair.

"You should really be thankful that I'm such a professional in this field, or else you might just end up screwing yourself if you were to confess using the wrong flowers. Pink means-" before Vanille could continue, Lightning stopped her when she heard a very attention-grabbing statement.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Lightning asked to confirm what she heard.

"I said, you should be thankful because I'm a professional in this field." Replied the red head.

Lightning shook her head, "No, no, the one after that." She drew a semicircle in the air with her finger indicating the next sentence.

"Oh, you might screw yourself up if you confess to _her _using the wrong flowers." Vanille said simply.

The way Vanille said it caused Lightning to be even more confused now. Fang and Vanille are together, right? Why is she talking like they are not? It's like she has nothing to do with Fang regarding love. Aren't they lovers? A million trains of thoughts crossed the soldier's mind like a bullet train, making her head ache with confusion. "Hold it, what do you even _mean _by that?" Lightning asked with confusion clearly etched onto her face.

Vanille's turn to be puzzled, "It's exactly what I mean, you'll screw up confessing with the wrong flowers, your confession will end up in a failure."

"Wait, who am I confessing to? It's you is it? Why do I've to confess to you again?" Lightning asked with the speed of a velocycle.

Vanille looked at her with her mouth hanging open and with a gawking look, obviously puzzled and shocked at the same time, "What? Why will you be confessing to me?"

"That's my question. We're _that _kind of relationship, yes? Why do I've to confess to you all over again?" Lightning countered.

Vanille smacked her forehead, "I seriously have no idea what in Etro's name you're talking about. What 'relationship' do you mean?" the red head curled her two fingers with each hand indicating a quotation mark when she said the word 'relationship'.

Lightning is getting more and more bewildered as the second passed by, she shifted her weight from one foot to another in an attempt to gather her thoughts and calm herself, before turning to face Vanille again with more composure, "Aren't we lovers?" she said awkwardly, not wanting to sound so bloody obvious but now is not the time to hold back and things needed to get clear.

Vanille's chin would have hit the ground so hard due to shock if it wasn't for her jaw holding them up, her mouth couldn't open any more wider than it already was. "What!?" she exclaimed after a moment of pause to register her thoughts, "Us? We? The two of us? Me and you!? Fang, are you seriously out of your mind? Because I think you really are getting too weird even if this was only a joke. You and I are not possible, I'm straighter than a horizon, and you wouldn't love your own adopted sister! I mean, the sense of love as a lover, not as a sister."

The soldier stood there, stunned as a rock, so shocked as if she saw Orphan revived again. After interpreting what the red head said, she blinked a few more times before the ability to talk returned to her and she looked at Vanille, "So we are _not _an item."

The red head nodded solemnly, "Yes, we're definitely _not _an item. You're my sister and I love you as a sister, and so did you. What made you think that we're more than that? We never were of that relationship. How can you've such a sudden change of heart or mind? You love _her_, don't you? You even went all the way out to grow a garden to surprise _her _you said." she asked with a puzzled frown.

'_Her'…? Hold on, so it's not Vanille…? But how could that be…? Surely my eyes didn't deceive me back in Mah'habara did it? Ugh this is getting frustrating, I should settle the matter before me first. _Lightning kept quiet for a while before speaking again, "Look, Vanille, I'm just pulling your leg, it was a joke really, I mean, I joke all the time, don't I?" she faked a rather convincing grin.

Vanille eyed her warily, "You certainly don't look like you're joking at all, Fang."

"My acting must've improved then, seeing how easily I tricked you." Lightning managed a playful wink.

Vanille being the simple-minded person as she is slowly starts to believe her. "Really…?"

Lightning nodded firmly, "Of course, really. I love _her _to the extent of growing a bloody garden, don't I?" as smooth as the soldier sounded, her insides were flipping upside down for lying.

The red head gave her one last suspicious look before it turned back to her usual smile, "Alright."

"So, what were you saying about pink Larkspur before I interrupted?" Lightning asked, with an intent to lure Vanille telling her who this 'her' person is that Fang actually loves, thinking of this person it made her insides go cold and her heart dropped. _I hope she's someone worthy, or else I can't promise that her head will still be intact with her body. _The soldier thought to herself.

"Oh, right, pink Larkspurs mean fickleness, says to be erratic changeableness or instability, especially with regard to affections or attachment. So basically, if you actually planted these and then confess to _her_, she would definitely think you're not being serious and is in an attempt to mess with her feelings, which definitely won't be appreciated by her and you'd probably be in deep trouble for messing with her." Vanille explained.

Lightning gritted her teeth to keep her impatience in check and faked a smile, "She probably does, eh? I wonder how she would react." The soldier tried another attempt.

"Oh, it would probably be violent. Seeing how she slashed through those monsters and fal'cies." Vanille shivered at the bloody sight.

The soldier arched a questioning eyebrow then, this description is too much like… _it couldn't be me, right? _Lightning thought to herself but shook the thought off, not wanting to jump to conclusions. "I wonder what she would slash me with." Lightning continued to lure the naïve Pulsian into slipping the name. _Almost there. _

Vanille chuckled, "Ho, considering that she's _Lightning_, of course she would slash you with her personal gunblade!" AND THE SECRET IS OUT.

Lightning was so taken aback then she stilled as a rock upon hearing that, and for a good whole minute before the thought finally registered in her head and her brain can finally react and interpret it. When she could talk again, she started calmly, having every ounce of willpower to fake calmness when her insides are currently enduring a storm. "_Lightning?_" she asked again to reconfirm what she heard earlier, not wanting to make a fool out of herself, with a tone of slight disbelief.

Vanille nodded, "Yea Lightning! Why do you sound like you can hardly believe what I just said? You think she wouldn't slash you with her gunblade?" the red head questioned with a smile.

'_Lightning'… _the soldier echoed the name over and over again in her head.

_Yep, it's your name alright, stop echoing it, it's very annoying. _The voice in her head shot back, it's her conscience.

_Fang she… she _loves _ME? _The soldier asked the voice.

_Why can't you just believe what you hear and what you see? The truth lies bare at your feet now, yes Fang _loves _you, the woman loves you to the extent of growing a garden for you, how astonishing. _The conscience laughed.

_But how could that be…? That time when I saw Vanille kissing Fang, my eyes wouldn't have deceived me, my eyesight has the perfect vision. _Lightning countered.

_What you saw the other day might be a pure misunderstanding, now that you know what Fang feels and that she and Vanille isn't a couple, you can confront her about your feelings and ask her what happened the other day to clear your doubts then. _The conscience replied.

_Holy Maker… this isn't what I expected to hear or know today, I feel like I was being shoved into a mess. _Lightning mentally smacked her forehead.

_Well, either way, what's most important now is that, Vanille isn't blocking your way anymore, you're not hurting anyone if you be with Fang, and if she does loves you back, do you know what that means? _The conscience asked.

Lightning's mind clicked, _that means, we could _switch back_…! _

_That's right, mate, since now things are cleared for you, I can finally leave you alone. _The conscience spoke with glee.

_Never said I needed you here in the beginning. _Lightning countered with a mental smirk.

_Hell you know you thank me for being there, go get her. _The voice faded into nothing.

Lightning smiled and finally returned to her senses in reality, realizing that Vanille was staring at her with a concerned look. "Fang?" the red head called out.

The soldier shook her head and looked at Vanille, "Yea?"

"Are you alright? You were spacing out for a minute there." Vanille said with worries clearly shown in her eyes.

Lightning's smile grew wider, never in her life she felt so light-weighted, feathery-light, a feeling as if she could fly, such a powerful surge of _happiness _attacked her in an attempt to sweep her off the feet. Her insides felt so warm as compared to earlier, and she couldn't help but smile even wider at the silly thought she made earlier. _I guess 'her' head and body would still be intact. _The soldier chuckled a little before replying the younger Pulsian, "I'm fine. Vanille?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for telling me that I love _Lightning_." She said as she hugged the red head.

Vanille smiled in confusion again, "You're welcome…?" she said hesitantly as she returned the hug.

The two were so engrossed in their conversation earlier that neither of them noticed the footsteps that entered the shop and stopped there staring at the whole interchange. Finally, the person released a chuckle, startling the two who were entangled in each others' arms to release each other and turned to the direction of the voice, "So, you love _me_ huh?" the person said with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

Lightning faced her and a smile crept to her face, unknowing to her that Fang already knew that she likes her, the soldier decided that a talk of confessions is required. "_Lightning._ Since when had you been standing there staring so openly?"

Fang's smile grew and shocked Vanille a little since to her, seeing their former L'cie leader smile is a very rare occasion, and the smile is this _wide. _"Quite a while, from where you said _my _name in such a disbelief tone till where you two hugged." She shrugged as she approached the two. "Seems like the surprise is out, huh?" the huntress nodded at the flower seeds rack.

Lightning shrugged, the smile never leaving her face. "I guess so." Her smile turned into a smirk at the huntress's failure to keep the garden as a surprise.

Fang looked into her eyes, "That was _quite _the confession."

Lightning nodded, "It certainly was, I hope I didn't _surprised _you." She emphasized on the word to get her point across.

With their chemistry, it certainly wasn't difficult for Fang to catch her meaning. "Oh, I'm not surprised. So after the confession, what comes _next_?" the Pulsian made eye contact with her, conveying her thoughts through their eyes, _What's your answer to my confession? _Although the huntress already knew that Lightning loves her back, she couldn't help but getting the answer straight from the soldier herself as a firm confirmation.

The soldier smirked, "Talking comes next." _What do you think? _

Fang relaxed when she saw the smirk and the playful hint in her eyes, "I'm good to talk, though alone would be nicer." _I'd like to hear it from you. _

Vanille noticed the two's stare shot directly at her, though how she wanted to stay and see how the ending would unfold into, but now it would be best to leave them to talk, _alone._ Besides, Vanille wouldn't want to ruin her friend's good opportunity for a better confession than from earlier. With a nod and a smile, she said, "I got your drift, talk well you two." Before reaching for Lightning's ears to whisper a 'Good Luck' then leaving with a happy smile as she hummed her way out to pay for the fertilizers and the seeds handed to her from Lightning.

Left alone, the two continued to stare at each other for a good while before Fang started the conversation first, "So, now you know how I feel for you."

Lightning nodded, "Clear as crystal."

"What would your answer be?"

"What do you want it to be?"

"Of course I want it to be a yes." Fang said with a smirk.

Lightning smiled, "Do you still really need an answer when you see this smile? Isn't it obvious enough?"

Fang grinned from ear to ear and chuckled happily, "Will it kill you to say a yes?"

The soldier chuckled, "No it won't, but stop grinning like that first, it's still just too scary to see myself grinning like that."

"Okay." Fang firmed her lips into a thin line in an attempt to suppress her grin.

Lightning smiled wider, "Yes."

"I always knew it would be a yes already." The Pulsian walked closer towards Lightning.

The soldier arched an eyebrow, "Oh really? What made you so sure in the past?"

Fang shrugged as she stopped in front of Lightning, "Oh you know, given how 'charming' I am, no one can really resist my charm." She smirked.

"You're really full of yourself sometimes." Lightning crossed her arms with a smile still hanging on her face.

"Though I also do know that you'd resisted me for so long too, what made you resisted me?" Fang asked with a solemn expression, all jokes aside. The woman is still determined to find out the root of the problem.

Lightning sighed, she knew she wasn't doing a good job hiding her feelings for the woman enough, certainly it would have come to this. "Look, don't laugh when I tell you, alright? It's not a joke."

Fang nodded solemnly, "Shoot."

"I… thought you and Vanille were together, as lovers, for real." Lightning paused to see Fang's reaction. Surprisingly, Fang managed not to even twitch at the statement.

"And what made you thought we were like that?" the huntress asked with slight disbelief audible in her tone.

"Back in Mah'habara, at the open area where you two were left alone, remember?"

Fang nodded as she recalled her memories, "Yes, I remember."

"We were far ahead in front of you two, but then I heard some clashing noises and got worried, so I headed back to check on you two." The soldier explained.

"Alright, then?" Fang coaxed her to continue.

"When I reached where you two were… I saw you two… kissing, each other." Lightning finished awkwardly.

Fang made a face of incredulity, "What? We were so _not _kissing each other!"

Lightning put up both her hands to calm the huntress, "Calm down, I'm just telling you what I saw, that's what made me believed you two were lovers! So how about you tell me now what actually happened back then?"

Fang sighed, couldn't believe that the dance of avoidance was due to something so silly. "Alright, listen closely, back then Vanille and I fought Hecatoncheir because she was being pushed to the edge while I questioned her. After what Barthandelus told us on the airship about Ragnarok, I felt weird about Vanille and our focus. So, I lured her into telling the truth and she just couldn't take it anymore for lying. After that, we make up after the argument, she cried and I hugged her to comfort her, then she _kissed _me on my _cheek_, not on my lips. It was all just a very sisterly exchange." She explained in a go.

Lightning blinked a few times after hearing what the other woman had to say, and realized what a fool she had made herself into. She shook her head, "I can't believe what a _fool_ I'd been."

Fang smirked, "The smart, sharp, clever Lightning Farron, misunderstanding something so pure and simple." She teased.

Lightning sighed, "Look, I wasn't aware, and you two were so close, when I saw that scene exchange the first thing that popped into my mind was 'they're lovers'."

"You could've asked me." Fang countered.

"I wasn't _really into_ you back then, and when I saw that I just pushed it aside. We had more important task at hand." The soldier explained.

Fang chuckled, "Wasn't _really into_ me huh, so what made you become more _into_ me?"

"I'm not going to answer something so embarrassing." Lightning rolled her eyes.

The huntress chuckled, "Now that's the soldier I know." She teased with a smirk.

Lightning rolled her eyes again, but half-heartedly seeing how she could still smile as she did that. "Anyway… The confession is over."

"Yep."

"Which means… now we know how we feel about each other… you know what that means?" Lightning asked solemnly.

"You love me and I love you back, so we're a couple?" Fang said innocently.

Lightning smacked her forehead with her hand, "It means, we could probably _switch back _by proving it."

Fang smirked,"I know that, I figured that out long before Vanille told you I love you. So… how would you like to prove it?" she said with a hoarse voice as she moved in closer to Lightning with a teasing smirk.

Lightning stopped her from moving any closer with their faces only inches apart, she got what that meant, but she isn't someone for public display. "Fang, not here. You should know how private I am."

Fang pulled back and chuckled, "Of course, Sunshine, though you almost kissed me in front of the younger duo before." Her teasing smirk never leaving her face.

"I-It was out of impulse." Lightning stuttered, caught in the act.

"Too bad you won't be acting on impulse now then." Fang shrugged, "So, shall we head home and try things out? The sooner we change back, the better it would be." She winked playfully.

Lightning shuddered at that, knowing exactly what it meant. After all, the pent up frustration needs a release too.

* * *

><p><strong>Same as always, please review if you can, I'd appreciate it a lot. Thanks for reading. <strong>


End file.
